Survival Skills
by NancyLynn
Summary: Ken and Jun are left on an island by Galactor. Lacking ability to transform to birdstyle, will they be able to survive and will the rest of the Science Ninja Team be able to find them in time?
1. Survival Skills

I don't have the rights to the Gatchaman characters and am only doing this for fun. This story is for Ken/Jun shippers. Please be kind as I haven't written fanfiction since 2004 when I was addicted to X-Files. I will try to update when I can  Survival Skills Chapter 1 

It was just an average Wednesday night. With the sound of an occasional car turning the corner of the street or a dog barking it was peaceful. Jun was just finishing up cleaning up at the Snack J. She glanced at the clock and then at the two young men sitting at the bar arguing over the concept of weapons systems and smiled to herself. Ken and Joe were always battling over the issue of when to use the Phoenix's missiles. Joe when he saw a target just wanted to fire… no questions until later. Ken wanted an order from Dr. Nambu and tried to follow the rules when all of his crew was aboard, although if the situation only affected him he would take risks. Big risks which drove her nuts. Jinpei always teased her about Ken and she told him to be quiet, but she knew he was right. The problem was her commander was either totally clueless or so into his work that he didn't see the love in her eyes whenever she told him to "be careful". She couldn't remember the number of times that she had yelled this out to him as he ran off to do something stupid.. alone.

"We'll never agree!" says Joe frustrated throwing up his hands. "Galactor will always be shooting ammunition at us and I say we need to upgrade the Phoenix again!"

"We just did that Joe, there is no need for adding more weapons", replies Ken taking a sip of his coffee. "If we could only get Katse we could interrogate him to tell us where the base is."

"How long have we been doing this? I want to do other things with my life, don't you?" says Joe pounding his fist on the bar. "I pass up more races than you can imagine. I could be the world champion, but I can't qualify as I only make a couple of races a month. I have potential Ken…. I want to get this guy so I can LIVE."

"Why do you stay then?", replies Ken calmly as he gives a sideways glance at Jun to see what she is thinking of this conversation. She gives him the "look" like you better smooth this over or we're in for a big problem on the next mission.

"I do it to revenge my parents. I want to get the bastards that killed them on that beach. I want to make the world a better place and I guess I could never abandon my family.. all of you", Joe replies softly looking away so Ken doesn't see his emotions.

"That's the G-2 I know", replies Ken extending his hand to Joe who after looking at it clasps it firmly for a good shake.

"Sorry to cut it short commander, but speaking of G-2 I have to do some maintenance on it. I should be going." Joe gets up and throws some bills on the counter. "Thanks Jun.. see you soon!" He walks to the door and leaves as Jun walks up and takes his dish and looks at the money.'

"He paid! Unlike someone else I know", she smirks at Ken.

"Low blow Jun", replies Ken taking draining his cup of coffee.

"Oh Ken I was just teasing. How about a piece of chocolate cake?", Jun raises her eyebrow. She knows Ken rarely refuses dessert.

"I should really be going, I have an early drop-off tomorrow", replies Ken looking at the clock. "But your chocolate cake rocks and I just can't refuse." He gives her a half smile. She then cuts him a large slice and puts it before him. As he digs in he says, "Where is Jinpei tonight?"

"He went to a video game conference with Ryu. They're staying over tonight and coming back in the morning. I actually miss the little guy", replies Jun as she walks around the counter and plops down on the stool next to Ken.

"He is growing up Jun. You have to let him go eventually", says Ken as he takes a bite of cake.

"I know! It's just so hard. I mean he works with us on such dangerous missions, but when we come home he is just my little brother who I just want to protect. Being an orphan myself.. I don't know what I'd do without him…or you", she says softly as he finishes his cake. Wiping his mouth on his napkin he looks at the girl before him.

"I feel the same way Jun.. I know that things get complicated and you just aren't able to have the life you want to.. Joe reminds me everyday. But if we stay focused, stay alert and get this mission done. We all will be able to have a life.. and I hope that to be very soon." He softly brushes a black strand of hair behind her ear before he realizes what he has done. He awkwardly pulls his hand away and quickly grabs a glass of water and takes a large gulp.

She stares at him a moment as a teardrop falls from her eye. She quickly wipes away the tear not wanting him to see the weakness that she has exhibited. She thinks how out of everyone on the Science Ninja team he knows her best. They don't communicate as much as she wished they would, but she knows that that deep down he cared for her.

"Ken, if we killed Berg Katse.. tomorrow… what would you do?", asks Jun quietly as he puts his glass down. "I mean, suppose all of a sudden Dr. Nambu said that Galactor wasn't a threat anymore. Would you get a different job, move?"

"I'd probably try to extend my delivery business, get a bigger plane. Maybe go into commercial piloting.. I don't really know Jun. I wouldn't move though, everything and everyone I care about is right here. I'd probably build a house on the airfield, one with more than one bedroom,", he snickers before getting serious again. "Are you picking up what I am putting down?", he turns and leans his back against the counter closing his eyes and keeping his eyes away from her. "Things are dangerous right now Jun, there is a war going on and someday I hope that we can all just go with our lives. That Jinpei can go to college, Joe can become that world champion cup holder, that Ryu can own a chain of burger joints and maybe you and I can well….", he sighs and runs a hand through his hair and gives her a sheepish look. Jun nods softly as she stares into the blue eyes of the one person that she has loved since before she could remember. "Jun you have to know … I can't ask you to… well until.." stammers Ken.

"I know Ken.. ", smiles Jun as she grabs his hand and squeezes it softly. He gives her a lopsided grin back.

Just then a large crash occurs at the front of the Snack J and the two jump up in defensive mode. A large tank has rammed itself into the restaurant and a Galactor agent flips open the hatch with a large tube.

"Jun behind the bar", yells Ken as he leaps over the counter. She follows and immediately they transmute into their bird style. Gazing back over the counter Ken nods at Jun to throw her yo-yo at the Galactor agent but before she can make a move, gas fills the restaurant. The air becomes thick and cloudy and choking Ken grabs unto Jun as she loses consciousness. He holds her a moment to him, however he can't hold his breath any longer and he feels his mind go dark as the two of them slip to the floor in one heap.

A few moments later two Galactor agents walk behind the bar. Talking into a communication device he calls Katse. "We have two of the Science Ninja team Lord Katse, the woman and Gatchaman himself."

"Excellent, you've done your job well". That insider piece of information was right on the money. NOW.. see the blue bracelets they are wearing? REMOVE them. They should become ordinary teenagers before your eyes and will become more defenseless", replies Katse in a mocking tone.

The Galactor agents quickly remove the bracelets and before their eyes the two white birds turn into just two teenagers with numbered t-shirts. "We've done what you said Lord Katse, These two are nothing but two teenagers in normal clothing".

"Wonderful, now carry out the plan as we discussed. And remember.. we said a remote location where no one will ever find them. Search them thoroughly that they have no hidden weapons. I've heard they keep secret pockets on them. I want them to be completely defenseless where they are going."

The Galactors search the two and find a bird boomerang in Ken's side pocket and Jun's yo-yo in a similar pocket. The head Galactor agent motions for the tank to back out of the building. It slowly backs out and Ken and Jun are carried to the tank. Just as they are being loaded into the tank a car pulls up.

"I can't believe you are such a baby that made me drive all the way back here", says Ryu in disgust.

Jinpei opens the door. "Put a lid on it you fat oaf!", yells Jinpei holding his fist in Ryu's face.

"What the hell is that?", says Ryu looking at the tank. "That's got to be Galactor and they've got Ken…"

"Big Bro… and SIS", exclaims Jinpei as he watches his sister being loaded into the tank.

"G-5 to G-2, come in G-2", yells Ryu into his communicator. "Damn it Joe come in we've got a situation going on."

Meanwhile underneath the G-2 Joe pushes himself out and tosses a wrench aside. "Hold your horses Ryu, what's up and why isn't Ken arranging the formation".

"That's just it", replies Ryu. "Galactor has Ken and Jun and the scary part is that they are in normal clothes.. so".

"They know who we are. This is BAD Ryu. Very bad. Where are you now?", replies Joe jumping into the G-2"

"We're at Jun's, but I've got to get to the Phoenix and oh my God!", yells Ryu"

"Talk to me", says Joe as he speeds down the streets.

"The tank just took off. It can transform into a jet and they are just gone!", replies Ryu as Jinpei comes running up.

"Things look bad… they left communicators behind.. they're going to kill big bro and sis…..whaaa!!!!", Jinpei starts to wail as he holds two blue bracelets up.

"Oh this is not good", says Ryu. "Joe they don't have their communicators with them. There is no way to do a bird scramble or to even track them."

"I'm ready for pick-up you dunce.. get to the Phoenix and calm the small fry down", yells Joe. "I've already transmuted and stop standing around. We'll never get them back if you just stand there and do nothing. Ryu looks at Jinpei and pats his shoulder. Jinpei transmutes and follows Ryu in his helitank mobile. Finally after leaving Center Neptune they pick up the blue racecar and their temporary commander enters the bridge.

"Okay we've assembled and we have to find them as soon as possible. There won't be an arguing, I'm in command of this team while G-1 is disabled", says Joe plopping down in Ken's seat and rubbing his hands over the control panel.

"You sound gleeful that the commander is missing", says Ryu looking sideways at him.

"Of course not you idiot. I just want to remain focused and we'll find them eventually", snaps back Joe.

"Someone's not in good mood… and I'm going to tell big bro you want his job!", says Jinpei looking at Joe.

"Shut up you little runt, I'm doing my job as G-2. Now get over to your seat and you'll be covering for Jun and me back there as there are only three of us so you'll be busy."

"Don't you think that we should call Dr. Nambu and brief him on the situation," says Ryu. "We didn't even report in before we took the Phoenix out.

"Yeah, soon. I just want to get all our facts straight", replies Joe tapping his hand on the panel. "Where would I take them if I was Katse?"

"To headquarters… duh..", yells Jinpei from the background.

Meanwhile.. Ken wakes up with a huge headache. Sitting up he is amazed to find him and Jun untied and sitting in what seems to be a thick rainforest. Nothing in every direction but foliage and the loud cawing of parrots and screams of animals that he doesn't want to know are. He looks down at Jun who has yet to awaken. He gently taps her on the shoulder. "Jun.. wake up.. Jun you got to wake up." She sighs and rolls over..

"Five more minutes Jinpei..stop teasing me. I am NOT dreaming about Ken." Ken raises his eyebrows.. "she dreams about me? Interesting."

"Jun it is Ken…. wake up!". She eyes pop open and she sees her commander there sitting before her. "Where are we? What happened?", she asks as she closes her eyes and rubs her head.

"We've been bird napped… and we have no communicators" he sighs as he points to his naked wrist. She gets a look of panic as she looks at her own wrist.

"No bird scrambles.. they can't track us", exclaims Jun. "Our weapons.." she unzips her side pocket fumbling for her yo-yo. 

"Are gone…", states Ken. "I already looked for my boomerang.

"Ken what are we going to do?", asks Jun. "We've always had our weapons and we've never been out in the middle of nowhere." She hears a loud growl and much to the surprise of Ken she launches herself into his lap.

"Have faith Jun. Don't you remember Dr. Nambu made Joe and I be boy scouts to round out our training?"

"You two got kicked out for tying up the leader to a tree after he refused to give your eagle badge early. You said you already were an eagle and you didn't have to earn it", replied Jun with a smirk.

"Oh yeah those were great memories", chuckles Ken to himself as he holds onto Jun for a moment before gently removing her from his lap. "But trust me I do know some survival skills and we'll be just fine."

"I trust you with my life", smiles Jun.

"Yeah…", nods Ken.


	2. G2 in Charge

Chapter 2 

"Come in God Phoenix, this is Dr. Nambu".

The three remaining members of the Science Ninja team look up the monitor to see an angry Dr. Nambu glaring at them.

"Hi Doc!", replies Jinpei sheepishly.

"I gave you no orders to deploy! What is your mission and what is the meaning of not keeping me informed?", he yells.

"We're going after big bro and sis!", exclaims Jinpei.

"What? Where are they? Who is overseeing the God Phoenix?", continues Nambu scratching his head.

"That would be me", replies Joe in a sarcastic tone. "I am second in command as if Ken isn't here, that's my duty." "Ken and Jun have been taken by Galactors… out of birdstyle."

"Out of birdstyle? That could only mean that .." exclaims Nambu.

"That they know who they really are", adds Ryu sadly. "They don't even have their bracelets…or…".

"Or what?", asks Joe turning to Ryu with a questioning look in his eyes.

Ryu sighs, "Show them what we found in the shrubs Jinpei."

Jinpei slowly holds out a boomerang in one hand and a yo-yo in the other. "They can't defend themselves Dr. Nambu.. we've got to find big bro and sis… before they're, they're ………killed…whaaa!!!"

"Oh god not again!", cringes Joe as he attempts to place his hands over his helmet to block out some of the shrieking. "I need permission to sedate G-4. He is in no condition to even be on this mission. We have no proof that anything has happened yet to Ken and Jun, but if something should happen I don't want the responsibility of the kid going off the deep end and risking this mission", exclaims Joe ramming his hand on the control panel.

"Shut up you big jerk!,", yells Jinpei. "You wonder why I rarely call you 'bro'? I'm a part of this team and no way am I going to endanger the lives of big bro or sis. Its my job to help rescue them. Isn't that right Dr. Nambu?""

"Yes Jinpei there are only three of you. We need to wait though and see if Berg Katse makes any demands. There is no way to find Ken and Jun until we hear from Katse. You'd be looking for a needle in a haystack. Unless they find a way to communicate with us we have to hope that they can protect each other and stay alive", sighs Dr. Nambu.

"Big bro will always protect sis, "says Jinpei. "And sis would die for big bro", says Jinpei sadly.

"Come back to base Science Ninja Team", we will wait together to hear from Katse", says Dr. Nambu.

"He's right Joe", says Ryu looking at the condor sitting next to him. Joe's face was tense and angry.

"Yeah, I hear you Ryu… unfortunately he is right", turn this ship around and head back to base. Joe closes his eyes and shakes his head in frustration.


	3. G1 Finally Confesses

Chapter 3 

"Ken why do you think they set us free?", asks Jun as they trudged along through the jungle.

"I don't really think we're free Jun. I think that we've been put here as a test and I wouldn't act too comfortable, so keep close and stay frosted," replies Ken looking around.

"No argument here", replies Jun dashing after Ken. After a moment he stopped and grabbed her hand.

"Do you hear something?", he whispers.

"No…yes it's a humming sound", replies Jun hugging his arm and glancing above her and around her. "It almost sounds like… no I don't want to think this, but.."

"But what", exclaims Ken with his eyes wide open looking to her quickly.

"It sounds like the jigokiller flowers.. the one that ate me and I'm not wearing a protective suit this time."

"Stay with me and we'll keep our eyes peeled, says Ken as they slowly started walking again.

A few minutes later the sound started to get louder and before Ken could even focus on what was happening Jun was ripped from his side.

"Ahhhhh KEN!!!", screamed Jun as a huge vine had wrapped itself around her waist and hoisted her above a huge gapping mouth..of a red and white jigo-killer flower." "Help me!! Oh god .. I don't want to die this way!"

Ken was at a loss…how was he to save Jun against such a huge flower without any weapons.. he glanced around for a second and was relieved there was only one flower but nothing changed the situation that was currently going on before his eyes. As Jun looked at him with pleading eyes he remembered how Dr. Nambu had finally overpowered the jigo-killers. There was only one way.

"Aha… they thought they got all my weapons but they forgot about this", exclaims Ken ripping off the heal of his shoe and taking out a glass cutter. Ripping off his aviation gloves he runs toward the huge flower just as its about to eat Jun. "Take this you monster", yells Ken as he cuts his hand and flings droplets of his own blood into the mouth of the flower. The flower takes one of its tentacles and hits him across the stomach throwing him back. Ken sits up immediately..praying to himself that his quick thinking has saved Jun.

After several moments the flower jerks and dropping Jun it starts to shudder and finally shrinks and dries up to a dead twisted mass. Jun crawls away from the flower and collapses on her back and she gasps for breath. Ken runs to her side and pulls her to a sitting position resting up against his knee for support. "Jun, Jun are you okay?", he asks her softly as he caresses her cheek.

"I'm fine, oh Ken your hand", replies Jun as she quickly comes to her senses. "You could get infected", she rolls over and after getting to her feet pulls him along with her. " I saw a small stream over here. I have to stop the bleeding." She pulls him to the side of the stream and the two kneel down by the water. Holding his hand under the water she gently cleans off the blood. Hold your hand under the water. Do you still have your glass cutter?" He nods in confusion as he hands it to her and watches in amazement as she cuts a small piece of her #3 shirt off and takes his hand gently wrapping his hand before tying it. She hands him back the glass cutter and after swishing it around in the stream he replaces it in his shoe.

"Thank goodness they had no idea we have footwear tools", smiles Ken.

"I know! I just thought of that.. I have a bomb in my shoe… I totally forgot about that if we need it later", replies Jun softly. "Oh Ken I was SO scared, the jigokillers are one of the few things that I just can't deal with. What you did.. the way you cut yourself to save me", I just don't know what to say. She leans towards him and gives him a small peck on the cheek.

"Jun I'd give my last drop of blood to save you. Consider that just a token of my lo…", he stops a moment.

"Ken.. just say it", says Jun. "No one is here but me to hear you", a tear slips down her cheek as she touches his arm gently.

"I would give my life for you Jun", cringes Ken with his eyes closed facing the stream. If Katse was dead… I'd tell you how I really feel.. but I can't now. If he was to find out that I love…."

"You said it", says Jun teasingly. "You are so wrapped up with your secrets, but you know you can't keep them from me.

Ken stops a moment and his eyes pop open. He faces her with his mouth forming a large "o" and fear in his eyes.

"I love you too.. G-1, Gatchaman, Ken the Eagle Washio. I always have," says Jun smiling before looking away to rip at a bit of grass growing by the steam.

"You have, but why me? Why not Joe?", asks Ken in amazement.

"Because we click you and I. I'm not complete when I'm not with you. Joe is a wonderful friend and teammate. One of the coolest guys I know, but you're the one that makes my heart sing."

"Jun I can't believe that you feel this way..I've been blind. I thought maybe if things were different I'd see if you would like to go out to a movie or to dinner. I never thought I had already a place in your heart", exclaims Ken in amazement. "You can't tell the others.. we can't reveal our true feelings, its too dangerous and if Katze found out.. he could use this against us."

"Jinpei already thinks he knows we like each other", says Jun quickly looking away.

"How? I've always remained professional with you. I've always been the perfect commander", questions Ken.

"You spend a lot of time with Jinpei and me, even if its just to sit around at the Snack J. You take the time to spend with Jinpei and well why do you think he calls you "Big Bro"?"

"I never could understand that.. I mean Joe and Ryu are there too for him", says Ken.

"Its because he has no parents.. I am his sister and the nearest thing to a mother he will ever have. But a sister has to have someone in her live and he automatically has fused us in his eyes. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but you're the only father type figure he has. The three of us are a family within a family.. three members of the Science Ninja Team that have a special bond."

"And here I thought you were thinking I was just hanging around to get free food", chuckles Ken.

"No I know that underneath that commander façade you are a softy", smiles Jun. "I've seen it with Jinpei and other children. You can't hide it from me."

"I didn't have any parents for most of my life", replies Ken softly. "I know how hard it is for Jinpei. That's why I try to be there for him and you. You have done a great job with him Jun. You should be commended. You will make a wonderful mother someday", he looks at her and gives her a wink.

"I think you are going to be a wonderful father", says Jun.

"Jun I know you technically have custody of Jinpei", says Ken. "What would you say if I offered to have joint custody with you?"

Jun stares at him a moment. "You want to help me finish raising Jinpei? Ken that would be a lot of responsibility. Its not your obligation to do that… I mean I don't want you to feel obligated."

"No I want to do that.. I think that working together raising Jinpei would be good for him and great practice", replies Ken.

"Practice for what", questions Jun.

"For when after Katse is dead", replies Ken. "Come on Jun, I'm not forward with my feelings. This is hard for me. So cut me some slack. You know what I'm getting at here", says Ken in frustration.

"No I don't really.. but you're right. You haven't been very good with words", replies Jun in amusement.

"I can't believe I'm doing this", replies Ken as he grabs a shocked Jun. He pulls her to him staring at her nose to nose.

"Ken, what are you doing?", you're acting so forceful.. its not like you", says Jun.

"Jun I'm your commander too right", replies Ken.

"As always Ken", replies Jun in frustration as she feels that Ken is about to go back into birdmode.

"I need you to help me on a special assignment."

"What would that be?", questions Jun sarcastically.

"I need to find out if your lip gloss is strawberry or cherry", smiles Ken staring at her rosy lips.

"Actually its raspberry", exclaims Jun as Ken narrows the gap between them and gives her a lingering kiss on the lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulls him into her with a happy sigh of contentment. Finally after all this time he is hers. Deepening the kiss Ken groans as he feels Jun running her hands through his hair and she opens her mouth in an invitation for him to explore. After a few minutes of heavy loving he pulls away and lets out a sigh.

"Wow", he exclaims.

"Yeah, wow", says Jun.

"We need to really get off this island Jun. I'm not about to have memories like this be on some Galactor base", says Ken getting to his feet and pulling Jun up with him.

"I agree. I think we need some familiar surroundings to explore this relationship fully", smiles Jun as she follows him up the embankment.

Meanwhile…in a control room somewhere within the island:

"What do you mean the two of them were kissing by the stream?", exclaims Katse fast forwarding a film.

"Yes Lord Katse the two Science Ninjas were kissing", replies a Galactor goon who was having a hard time from laughing.

"So Gatchaman and the Swan are involved. I always wondered whose nest she lined out of the group..it was either him or the Condor, but I couldn't have asked for a better situation. This will come in very handy", laughs Katze.


	4. The World or Broken Wings

Chapter 4

Meanwhile back at the Crescent Coral Reef Base Dr. Nambu sits at his desk with the three remaining members of the Science Ninja Team sitting on couches across from him. Joe is sitting with his arms folded staring at the floor as Ryu reclines with his hands behind his head. Jinpei sits hunched over leaning on his knees. Dr. Nambu notices the usually brave swallow is struggling to keep his emotions in check.

Joe finally gets up off the couch and starts pacing. "Why hasn't he contacted us yet? It's been almost five hours since they were taken?" He walks up to the glass window and stares at the school of fish going by. "I feel like that he is making us squirm. If they know who Ken and Jun are.. they must know who we are. Any one of us could be next."

"Unless I send you out to rescue Ken and Jun I don't want you leaving the base", replies Dr. Nambu slamming a book shut on his desk. "You need to stay here for your own protection. Until we determine how their identities were revealed I don't feel comfortable with you in your homes. Jinpei doesn't have anyone at home as well. I've contacted the local police and they've secured Jun's place in order that no one vandalizes the restaurant or your apartment. So rest assured Jinpei no one will be breaking in while you are not home."

"Our lives are being torn apart again by Galactor," says Joe in disgust. "We can't even sleep in our own homes now. I don't want to live like a prisoner! I have a race tomorrow.. Ken and Jun were meeting me there. My friends are being held hostage and I can't do a damn thing. He leans against the wall clenching his fists in anger."

Ryu has been silent up until this time. He leans forward and pats Jinpei on the shoulder. "How you doing little guy?"

"I'm worried about sis. I just don't know how they found out who we are. I should have been there to protect her. I wasn't there…..", sniffles Jinpei wiping a tear from his eye as he continues to stare in disbelief at the floor.

"Jinpei, you can't blame yourself", Ryu assures him. "This could have happened while you were there and then you could have been taken too. That's why Dr. Nambu wants to assure that we figure out what is going on before we make a move. Don't worry about Jun, she's been in a lot of bad situations before by herself.. and like you said, Ken is there and there's no one better at defending her than Gatchaman himself."

Just then the monitor above Dr. Nambu's head flickers and the purple pointed eared face of Berg Katse comes into view. "Greetings Science Ninja Team! I understand that some of your team is missing.. ah yes the Eagle and Swan in fact!"

"Yeah and you're the fox you stole them right out of the birdhouse you pointed eared bastard", yells Joe shaking his fist at the monitor.

"Calm down Condor.. Joe", replies Katse in a gloating tone. "Or I'll blow your little trailer sky high!" Joe stops immediately and stares at him with open eyes. "I don't own a trailer you freak", replies Joe in a desperate attempt to throw off Katse.

"Hmm that's not what a little birdie told me", snickers Katse. "How is the fishing off that dock ..owl?"

Dr. Nambu interrupts. "What do you want Katse? You've got two of our members and I don't know how you are getting your information, but just get to the point."

"Oh Dr. Nambu, its quite simple. I want the world, I will exchange Gatchaman and the swan once the world has surrendered to me on behalf of Leader X," replies Katse.

"We can't give that to you", replies Joe angrily.

"Well seeing as your teammates are roughing it at the moment you may want to reconsider your abilities to be able to make that happen", laughs Katse as the screen goes dark and then is a picture of a screaming Jun being lowered into the mouth of a jigokiller comes into view.

"NO!!!", screams Jinpei leaping from his seat. "Sis!! If you hurt my sis I will KILL you!", he yells.

"No worries swallow.. your sister is fine as the mighty Gatchaman was able to save her. Oh too bad he got a nasty cut doing that. I wouldn't want to see anymore blood", replies Katse as a view of Jun bandaging Ken's bleeding hand comes into view.

The screen then goes back to Katse. "Well.. that's only the beginning of what is going to happen if you don't hand over the earth.. in say 48 hours. I usually ask for 24, but seeing as this is the WHOLE world, we need to allow for time zones etc. So PLEASE let me know as soon as possible and hopefully we won't have broken wings next time… bye bye!!" The screen goes dark.

"Did you notice anything in that film that may give away their location Doctor", asks Ryu as he allows Jinpei to lean against him in sadness.

"I'm not sure.. I'll ask the communications team to get me a copy of that transmission. If I could just see the vegetation in the background.. I may be able to pinpoint where some of those plants grow. If we can narrow down the geographical location where these plants are native to.. we may have a chance. I just don't understand where the jigokiller came from. I thought we had killed all of them. It proves that Galactor has some tricks up their sleeves." He pushes a button and a large screen comes on. Pressing another button a bright halogen light flashes onto the screen displaying a world map. As the light is flickered if falls across Joe's tired eyes and he quickly covers them in agony.

"Joe what is wrong", exclaims Dr. Nambu with concern. "Your headaches are continuing?"

"It's the light. I seem to still have problems with bright flashes. Which reminds me. I have an appointment AND I forgot my medication at the trailer. I promise I will be back in an hour..two hours tops", says Joe stalking across the room and heading for the door as he covers his eyes with his hand.

"You can't leave! I'll have someone here examine you. You never told me you were on medication! It needs to be in your medical chart", yells Nambu as he jumps to his feet. "Joe, Joe.. G-2 get back here", exclaims Dr. Nambu as Joe slips out the door before he can press the automatic door from coming down.

"Joe has flown the coop Doc", replies Ryu scratching his head.

Jinpei has brightened up at the prospect of finding Ken and Jun. "Joe will be back soon Ryu, lets focus on where on this map Katse could be holding sis and big bro. Dr. Nambu, please find my sister. I don't want to be an orphan again", exclaims Jinpei.

"Yes unfortunately we'll have to deal with Joe's actions later", replies Dr. Nambu. "From the tape we can assume they are in a tropical climate… so first lets eliminate all non-tropical regions. He presses a button and most of the world turns a shade of red. These are the tropical sections.." as the remaining sections turn green. "I'll call the communications department now for a copy of that transmission". He picks up the phone as Ryu and Jinpei stare at the screen and then at the clock on the nearby wall. Forty-seven hours and 39 minutes remaining…..


	5. Hidden Talents

Chapter 5

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location Ken and Jun keep moving through the jungle. It's been several hours since their run-in with the jigokiller. Jun stops a moment. "Ken, can we please stop walking? Even if it's for five minutes?"

"Jun, if we want to find a way out of here we have to keep moving", responds Ken. "Now quit whining!!" Her green eyes grow wide as she realizes Ken is becoming inpatient with her.

"Ken we've been walking for hours and yelling at me isn't going to solve our current situation. Quit being a nag", responds Jun sitting down on a rock and kicking off her shoes.

"A nag? You're calling Gatchaman a nag?", replies Ken in shock.

"You're the leader Ken, but you need to show some compassion sometimes", responds Jun. "Now if Joe was here he'd be…"

"Joe? You're comparing me to Joe now? I thought 'I' made your heart sing", replies Ken in disgust. Jun starts to chuckle as Ken is revealing a jealous streak that he usually hid very well. He sits down on the rock next to her. "Well.. I guess it can't hurt if we sit here for a few minutes", replies Ken looking sideways at her.

"That's MUCH better", replies Jun with a small smile.

"I think it would be much safer for us to find an open space. I'd have hoped we'd have found a beach by now", states Ken looking around in frustration.

"Are you sure this is an island", asks Jun? "I mean how can you be sure?"

"Lets just say I have a hunch", replies Ken.

"I hope you're right", replies Jun. "At least for the sake of my feet. I wish I had my ninja boots, they are actually more comfortable than my civilian loafers." She pulls up one foot and starts to rub out the kinks.

"Now see I find the ninja boots confining", replies Ken watching her. "I don't mind the wings and the helmet, but the rest of the outfit is for the birds." Jun starts to laugh out loud. She must say that despite the situation she is enjoying herself immensely. It's rare to see Ken in such a playful mood.

"Well at least you don't have to deal with a skirt", replies Jun. "Every time I fall down my underwear is exposed to the world. I think every Galactor agent knows I have pink underwear", continues Jun.

"You mean white", replies Ken looking up in the sky as he watches a red macaw fly over their heads."

"Aha!! So you have noticed my underwear", accuses Jun pointing her finger in his reddening face.

"Um its hard not to notice Hey are your feet still bothering you", quickly replies Ken trying to get off the topic as quick as possible.

"What do you think", replies Jun waving her hand around. "I feel like I have no feeling in my feet."

"You've probably lost circulation in them. Try kicking it out", replies Ken as she taps her foot against the grass.

"Its not working", sighs Jun. "I may end up walking barefoot if my feet swell up."

"Well we can't let that happen", says Ken quickly grabbing her legs and swinging them into his lap. He starts giving her foot massage much to the shock of Jun. "I mean there may be poisonous snakes and plants here, we can't let down our guard and set us up for failure. I'm determined to get us off this island without any further injuries." He looks over to see Jun with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. "Jun, are you even listening?", asks Ken sharply.

"Hmm.. oh yes. I just never knew you could give such a good foot massage commander", smirks Jun at him.

"You don't know all my secrets", chuckles Ken. "I'm just avoiding having to carry you the rest of the way."

"Ken.. if I was injured you wouldn't carry me?", replies Jun sadly. "I know Joe would."

"Enough about Joe!", replies Ken. "He's not here. I am.. and of course I'd carry you, but we really need to get moving. He gives her foot one last small squeeze. "Can you put your shoes on now?"

Jun reluctantly slips her shoes on. "Yes and I feel much better." Ken gets to his feet and extends his hand to her and helps her to her feet. She sways a moment and he catches her by the waist. "Jun are you okay?", he asks in concern.

"I'll be fine. It's just been very warm and we haven't eaten all day", replies Jun. "I'll shake it off."

"Yeah it has been hot and you're right, we'll have to find something to eat soon", replies Ken looking up at the sky. "Come on, let's get going. I don't want to spend a night in this jungle." Jun nods and the two move on holding hands.


	6. A Desperate Means

Chapter 6

Meanwhile somewhere in an alley located in a dilapidated neighborhood Condor Joe parks the G-2 in front of a crumbling brick building. Pulling the key out of the ignition he cringes with frustration at the startling pain that is shooting through his head. He places his hand over his forehead leaning against the steering wheel. After being betrayed by the previous unlicensed doctor and realizing that he was working for the woman commander that was working with Katse he had been forced to find someone else to seek treatment from. Once again depending upon another unlicensed doctor. This one had given him hope. The bi-weekly injections were making his thoughts clearer and he had less frequent headaches. Only today had he noticed that his last treatment had been wearing off with the reaction that he had displayed at Dr. Nambu's office. He had to be more careful. He couldn't let the others see what had been revealed today.

"They'll kick me off the Science Ninja Team", he says in disgust falling backwards into his seat and sitting a moment to ponder. "We've got too much to accomplish. I can't fail the team. I still have to kill Katse." He removes his bracelet and after running his finger over the top of it a moment he tosses it into his glove compartment. He then gets out of the car and enters the building walking up two flights of stairs to knock on a door, which is quickly opened by a short balding man.

"How are you feeling?" asks the doctor as he makes room for Joe to enter his small office.

"I felt well up until today", sighs Joe as he drops into a seat. "I seemed to be able to perform my job well, but then a light caused me to freak out today."

"I told you that it wasn't a cure", replies the doctor. "It's a temporary solution. I appreciate the business, but you need to see a neurosurgeon eventually."

"I can't do that right now", snaps Joe. "My situation isn't that simple. My job.. I can't just take a leave of absence to seek the medical treatment that you are suggesting. I need another dose of the injection you've been giving me. I pay you to at least give me some clarity. It's my decision whether or not I choose to live or die.. and trust me.. I'm one tough bird that isn't about to roll over and croak anytime soon."

The doctor nods. "I understand your position. I have other clients who are in the same situation as you are. Come with me." Joe gets up and follows the doctor into an examining room. He hops up onto the table and watches the doctor retrieve a small orange glass bottle from the top shelf. "If you feel you need to come in more often I do still advise you to at least consider…", he stops a moment and looks at the scowl on Joe's face. He doesn't bother continuing as he prepares a hypodermic needle and then turns to his patient. Inserting it into Joe's left right arm he empties the needle and tosses it into a biomedical waste bin. "As always you need to remain here for an hour for observation", replies the doctor. "I'm going to make some notations in your file." He turns and walks away as Joe lies back.

"I can't believe that its come to this", thinks Joe in his mind. "I can't give in though. I'll end up in a mental institution and this condor would rather be dead then locked up. I have to remain focused.. I need to find Ken and Jun. Jinpei is depending upon me. I know I'm not his favorite, never have been… but despite how annoying the little swallow is to me… he needs me." Joe closes his eyes and after a few moments his breathing slows to a steady rate as sleep falls over his tired body.


	7. A Brother's Love

Chapter 7

"The transmission tape in inconclusive", states Dr. Nambu. "I don't know what else to look for." He faces Jinpei and Ryu who leap off of the couch they had been occupying as Dr. Nambu had painstakingly reviewed each frame of the tape to hopefully identify vegetation that would give a clue to Ken and Jun's whereabouts.

"You mean that you can't identify any of the plants Dr. Nambu", asks Ryu.

"No I can't", sighs Dr. Nambu removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I have never seen this before. It almost seems like the plants are alien in nature. They aren't from this world. I'm almost wondering if this is some sort of experimental location that Galactor has created to test prototypes of various methods to destroy earth. Just the presence of the jigokiller gives me the notion that this may be possible. If this is the case we need to collect more clues as to where they may be located." He glances over at Jinpei who is standing with clenched fists.

"We need to find sis and big bro. Dr. Nambu we are going to run out of time. With your permission I want you to allow me to go look for them."

"No Jinpei, its too dangerous and you'd be looking for them with no direction. I can't allow you to do something so risky, so foolish without knowing what we are dealing with", replies Dr. Nambu firmly.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing. Ryu can come with me. Joe already left, he obviously isn't going to help me find sis and big bro. He's almost acting…", Jinpei stopped a moment and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Acting like how?", replies Dr. Nambu with concern. "Jinpei if you know something you need to tell us."

"He .. he was acting like he was happy to be in charge of the God Phoenix", replies Jinpei. "He was short tempered and enjoyed sitting in big bro's seat."

"Jinpei, Joe always yells at us. Hell, he yells at me all the time, calling me a fat oaf, but I don't take it personally", replies Ryu patting the boy on the shoulder. "You're imaging things. Joe is taking this just as hard as we all are. We just need to work together to find your sister and Ken. Maybe Joe is out looking for them right now. If he's not back soon we'll call him on our bracelets and arrange to meet up. Dr. Nambu, you've got to give us some idea of what we can do. Jinpei is right. We can't just waste time by doing nothing."

"Well there is one last thing that I could study", replies Nambu rewinding the tape that he had examined earlier. "If we can pinpoint the sun's position and determine when exactly this was filmed, I may be able to narrow it down to which hemisphere and time zone we are dealing with."

"I knew you would think of something", exclaims Jinpei. "As soon as you figure that out Dr. Nambu, we're leaving for that area. No matter what." He flops down on the couch and after giving Ryu a nod he crosses his arms in impatience.


	8. I Wish I Had My Wings

Chapter 8

Meanwhile Ken and Jun have managed to finally reach the edge of the island. "Jun, it's the ocean. I knew we were definitely on an island", replies Ken as he points at the nearby beach.

"You were right and I'm glad for once you were", replies Jun with a small smile. "The sun is starting to go down Ken what are we going to do?"

"First things first", replies Ken. "We need to find some food." The two of them walk along the beach a moment before he finds a pointy stick.

"What are you going to do with that?", asks Jun frowning as he picks up a second stick.

"Well first I am going to catch a fish and then I'm going to use these two sticks to start a fire", replies Ken with confidence.

"Okay", replies Jun. She thinks to herself that this is going to be quite entertaining. She sits down and clasps her hands around her folded knees.

"Oh no, you aren't getting out of this that easy", replies Ken sharply. "I need you to gather some smaller sticks and brush to start the fire with." He notices Jun's eyes flashing at him. "I mean Jun, would you please go find some kindling that we can use to build a fire, so I can cook you a groovy fish dinner?" He gives her a wink as he pulls off his #1 shirt. Jun blushes a tinge of pink.

"Right on Ken", replies Jun getting to her feet and walking along to gather sticks. She glances back to see that he has stripped down to his boxers and has dove into the waves. "Be careful!!!", she yells to him and he gives a wave back.

She continues to walk the beach and after gathering an armful of sticks and brush she throws them into a pile. Glancing down she sees a beautiful seashell, which she promptly picks up and puts to her ear. She smiles and thinks how Jinpei the great would love this for his nature collection and makes it a point to set it aside for him. She glances out to the water just in time to sees Ken diving under the water. She sits down so she can keep an eye out for him. She hums softly to herself.

After a couple of minutes she becomes concerned. He hasn't surfaced for a while and fear for his safety overpowers her. All of a sudden she sees a fin skim by on the surface. "Oh Ken!!", she exclaims as she runs to the edge of the water. "Ken!!" Stripping down to her underwear she jumps in to rescue Ken. Swimming out to the approximate location that she last saw him dive she takes a deep breath and plunges downward. The salt water stings her eyes and for a moment she can't see. Forcing her eyes open she quickly turns in all directions and fights the panic that is arising within her heart. Her fear for his life coupled with the fear of being alone intensifies the situation. She holds her breath as long as she can and then surfaces. Fighting back tears she turns in all directions and takes another large breath, readying herself for another dive when something brushes against her leg. Screaming she fears that a shark has eaten Ken and preparing herself for the worst she prays that her death will be fast. She is rapidly pulled under the water and she squeezes her eyes shut. Her last thoughts are of Ken as she anticipates the sharp teeth sinking into her….as she feels a nip on her ankle. A nip..not a bite? Her eyes pop open to find an amused Ken Washio swimming from below to face her. She crosses her arms across her chest and looks away with eyes closed in annoyance. But her annoyance ends quickly as he pulls her to the surface and shows her with pride the fish he has caught.

"You scared me!", exclaims Jun. "I thought a shark got you and you had died after I saw this fin just go by."

Ken starts to hysterically laugh as she scolds him. "A shark? You saw a dolphin", replies Ken. "Although I must say Jun I'm touched that you care so much, but remember Gatchaman is invincible.."

"Hmmph", replies Jun as he dog paddles next to her.

"Jun stop getting so mad. Lets go cook our dinner, its getting dark quickly", replies Ken leaning in and giving her a lingering kiss on the lips.

She smiles and gives a nod as the two of them wade onto the beach. The wind has kicked up a bit and the temperature has definitely dipped a few degrees. Ken drops the fish onto the beach and slips on his white pants and is reaching for his #1 shirt as he sees Jun stretching to pull her #3 on. She is standing in wet white underwear, which leaves little to the imagination. His mouth goes dry as he looks at her and his face reddens as he catches Jun looking at him. He quickly sits down and puts his shoes and socks on as she finishes dressing.

Together they arrange the kindling and after cleaning the fish with his glasscutter he skewers the fish onto a stick. The wind has luckily decreased or he'd never get the fire burning. "You did pick up some skills in boy scouting", replies Jun in amazement.

"Um actually I didn't pick this up there", replies Ken sheepishly as he blows on the fire.

"You didn't?", replies Jun.

"No.. um Jinpei taught me", replies Ken with a shrug as he slowly turns the fish over the fire. Its pitch black all around them and Jun shivers.

"My little brother is quite ingenious isn't he?", smiles Jun. "He amazes me. I wonder what he is doing right now. He probably thinks we're dead and is worried." She sniffs a moment.

Ken seeing that she is now sniffling and is shivering to boot moves next to her and puts his arm around her as he continues to turn the fish. She leans into his shoulder wrapping her arm around his waist. "Ken, do you think we are going to get off this island?", asks Jun softly.

"Absolutely Jun, I'm positive", replies Ken smiling at her. "Let's just say we're finally getting that vacation that Dr. Nambu is always trying to give us. Although I'd like to think we'd be staying at a nice hotel instead of here."

"I'm just glad that you were there when Galactor came", says Jun. "I mean if they had dumped me on this island by myself I may have survived, but I'd be so lonely.. I would have missed you."

"If they had taken you I'd have flown over every island until I found you", replies Ken trying not to choke up. "Um I think the fish is done!" He hands Jun her share and they eat in silence.

"This is pretty good", says Jun. "I never knew you could cook. Maybe you could work off your tab at the joint."

"Yeah I do owe you quite a bit don't I", says Ken as he finishes his fish. "When we get back I'll work on doing something about that."

"I didn't mean it that way", replies Jun grabbing his hand and making him look at her. "I am always happy to have you hanging around at the joint. You make me happy Ken by just being there."

"I like being with you Jun and I promise you that I'll appreciate you more when we get off this island. I may not be a ladies man like Joe, but I know I've confused you. I have to continue to say we can't let the others or Dr. Nambu know that we are in a relationship, but we'll work it out."

"That actually may be fun", replies Jun with a small laugh. "Secret rendezvous' with the commander…oooh."

Ken chuckles at her comment. "Well the commander is whooped so I think we need to get some sleep." He shifts and lies back on the sand not letting Jun go as she cuddles up next to him. "What I wouldn't give for my wings right now", says Ken as he wraps his arms around Jun in a poor attempt at keeping her warm.

"Your arms are all I need", replies Jun looking up at him as he gives her a small kiss.

"Good night Jun, sweet dreams", he replies as they both close their eyes in contentment.


	9. SeventyThree Islands

Chapter 9

Meanwhile after completing his treatment Joe has rejoined his teammates at the Crescent base. Dr. Nambu looks up from the astronomical chart he was reviewing. Joe leans up against the wall with arms folded, not making eye contact with anyone in the room. "Care to explain yourself?" he questions the silent Condor.

"I'm not the issue at the moment", replies Joe looking up. "Let's just focus on finding Ken and Jun."

Dr. Nambu nods, "I agree, but this conversation is not over with."

"I wouldn't expect it would be", replies Joe.

"Dr. Nambu thinks he has an idea where big bro and sis are", says Jinpei excitedly.

"Its only an estimate Jinpei", replies Dr. Nambu. "There are a series of islands in the southern hemisphere that are most likely the location."

"How many islands are we talking about", asks Joe stepping forward to stand beside the table to review a series of red flags.

"There are seventy-three islands", replies Dr. Nambu.

"Seventy-three islands", replies Ryu. "That's going to take forever to narrow those down."

"There is no way to narrow them down with the information available", replies Dr. Nambu. "I can only hope that we will be able to identify the specific island by you flying overhead in the God Phoenix. If I know Ken he will make it a point to somehow signal you that you are in the correct area."

"And if he doesn't?" asks Joe.

"There's not enough time to search every island", replies Dr. Nambu. "There are only the three of you. Unless we negotiate with Katse there is little hope of finding them otherwise."

"Ken and Jun would never want us to negotiate with Katse", replies Joe softly. "They are true to their mission. It would go against their honor to sell out the world as Ken would say."

Jinpei looks up at the clock. "We have thirty-six hours left. I say we go now. Big bro and sis are going to find a way to signal us."

"I agree", replies Ryu. "We need to leave now."

"Yes launch the God Phoenix", replies Dr. Nambu states as the three run from the room. "And I truly pray for your success."


	10. A Plan in Motion

Chapter 10

Meanwhile Ken can't sleep with the knowledge that the island seems to be an unpredictable habitat. Jun is sleeping soundly at his side and he sighs to think what will happen if they aren't found soon. 'I've got to get us off this island', he thinks to himself. He has a sneaky suspicion that Katse is toying with them, by allowing them to be free. He even wonders if they are being monitored and he mentally kicks himself by being so open with his feelings with Jun during the past day. He softly swears to himself under his breath.

"Ken? What's wrong", asks Jun softly.

"Sorry Jun, I didn't realize you were awake", he replies back. Taking his free hand he rubs his hand over his face. "I was cursing Katse and how that bastard has really messed with us this time."

"You're having second thoughts about us getting off this island", asks Jun leaning on one elbow. Only the moon allows her to see the frustration on Ken's face.

"I don't know what to think anymore Jun. I think we're being watched now", replies Ken in a low voice.

"Why", whispers Jun.

"I just have a feeling that we are. Why would Katse put us on this island without holding us to his bidding? Why isn't he threatening torture to find out who the rest of the Science Ninja Team are? We haven't seen him since we've woken up. We haven't seen a Galactor agent since we left the joint."

"Maybe he just left us here to die", replies Jun.

"He wouldn't let us die without some pain involved", replies Ken. "I think we need to come up with a serious plan …now."

"What is your plan", asks Jun playing with a strand of his hair.

"We need to create an SOS on the beach with fire for one", replies Ken. "Large letters, if the God Phoenix is to fly over this island the team won't have any inclination that we are even here. So we need to gather brush…lots of it and light this beach on fire so God himself can see it."

"Great idea Ken, you're so righteous", replies Jun giving him a peck on the cheek.

"That's cool you think so Jun, but that's another thing", replies Ken sitting up and gently disentangling himself from Jun. "While we are on this island, we must NOT exhibit any further affection to one another. We need to be in total team mode."

Jun frowns. "So you are having second thoughts. I knew this would happen. You are SO confusing Ken. You really know how to break a girl's heart. I wish I never told you how I really feel. I'm just a fool thinking that you had finally come to your senses. She starts to get up as she wants to put as much distance between her and the Eagle as possible.

"Jun, you've got it all wrong", whispers Ken. "I think Katse is watching us and if he can use one of us to make the other fall, he will. He is evil and will view our love as a sign of weakness that can be used to bring us to our knees."

"Yes I see what you mean now Ken. I'm sorry if I distrusted you", replies Jun. "I'll help you gather the brush. Ken helps her to her feet and gives her hand a small squeeze.

"You are the righteous one Jun", replies Ken. "All I can say is, wait until this is over."

"I assume you mean this island vacation and not the war", replies Jun giving his hand a squeeze back.

"Um yeah, but that's only between us", replies Ken bringing her hand to his lips. "Until then, I'm your commander."

"Roger", replies Jun walking away to gather brush for Gatchaman's plan.


	11. The Search Begins

Chapter 11

Meanwhile aboard the God Phoenix Jinpei is pacing.

"Swallow… stop pacing. It's driving me insane", says Joe spinning around in his seat. "Assume your station and take a load off."

"Shut up Joe", replies Jinpei dropping into an empty seat. "Ryu can't you go any faster?"

"Listen Jinpei I'm flying as fast as I can. We've already covered fifteen of the islands, what do you want from me", replies Ryu shifting the God Phoenix into the fastest level.

"I know.. sorry Ryu for being such a brat", says Jinpei softly. "Maybe I should split off and cover some of the islands myself."

"No not yet", replies Joe. "If we start to run out of time I'll let you go, but for now we need to stay together. We don't need you running off on your own and being a hotshot like our commander often does."

"Oh and you don't act the hotshot yourself sometimes …Condor Joe", replies Jinpei.

"No comment", replies Joe. "How's our fuel level Ryu."

"We've got about a half of tank left", replies Ryu. "We can probably circle around fifteen or twenty more islands, then we're going to have to refuel. We should probably call Dr. Nambu and find out if he has made arrangements for refueling somewhere. I'd hate to think we're going to have to fly all the way back to base.. we'll waste time."

"I agree, we can't afford to lose time", replies Joe looking at the time. "Thirty-three hours left. I estimate that with refueling we'll have time to circle every island with about sixteen hours left until the deadline. I'm hoping we won't have to cut it even that short. Jinpei, get Dr. Nambu on the monitor."

Jinpei sets the frequency and Dr. Nambu's picture comes up onto the monitor. "How is it going Science Ninja team?"

"We've completed sweeping fifteen of the islands", reports Joe highlighting the completed islands on a smaller version of the map that Dr. Nambu had flagged earlier. We're about to head into the sixteenth and seventeenth which are very close together."

"Excellent progress Joe", replies Dr. Nambu. "No sign of them as of yet?"

"No, we did see a beached sailboat on island nine. It appeared it had been there some time, you may want to contact the Coast Guard. Some others may have become stranded", replies Joe. "I didn't see any signs of life though."

"Good work team, you may have solved someone else's disappearance at the same time", replies Dr. Nambu. "Jinpei how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Dr. Nambu. I'd appreciate it if you all would stop treating me like I was a baby", replies Jinpei folding his arms and glaring at the monitor.

"I don't think of you as baby", replies Dr. Nambu. "I would never have allowed you onto the team if I didn't have confidence in your abilities. You've proven yourself time and again on completing your missions and you've saved your teammates numerous times."

"You hear that Joe? Dr. Nambu thinks I do a good job", replies Jinpei smugly.

"I never said you didn't do a good job Jinpei. What is this? Pick on Joe day", replies Joe calmly.

"Jinpei, you need to get along with everyone", replies Dr. Nambu. "Put aside your differences with Joe and realize that he is in charge of you while Ken is gone. You need to give him the same respect you would give Ken."

"Yes Dr. Nambu", replies Jinpei sheepishly.

"Dr. Nambu we called you as we will be needing to refuel eventually. Is there a way you can set that up without us having to come back to base?", asks Joe.

"Yes that has been organized. You will report to the UN carrier "Antropolis". It will be stationed approximately twenty miles southeast of your present location. They will remain there as long as necessary to refuel you several times", replies Dr. Nambu.

"Excellent..way to go Dr. Nambu", replies Joe. "That will eliminate us from wasting time."

"Check off island sixteen Joe", interrupts Ryu. No sign of them. There is hardly anything on that one. Looks like almost barren beach."

"Got it", replies Joe highlighting another island.

"Contact me if you have anymore questions", replies Dr. Nambu. "If you find anything.. call me immediately and if you run into Galactor agents do not try to take them on…I order you to take evasive action."

"We can handle what comes our way", replies Joe.

"Joe remember G-1 and G-3 aren't aboard", replies Ryu. We can't use the super bird missiles.

"Damn you're right and even if we had thought to bring them they aren't in Ninja form", replies Joe. "Ken's Cessna and Jun's motorcycle are in civilian mode."

"That's exactly why you can't try fighting Galactor", replies Dr. Nambu. "This is strictly a rescue mission. If you locate them I pray that your battle will be on the ground and you don't run into any mecca." The monitor goes dark.

"Yeah I hear ya doc", replies Joe.

"Approaching island seventeen", says Ryu.

"See anything?", asks Joe picking up his highlighter.

"No..oh wait, wait", replies Ryu.

"Yes.. yes.. ", responds Joe getting out of his seat to get a clearer view. Jinpei runs to the front of the ship.

"What do you see Ryu", exclaims Jinpei.

"Oh sorry.. I guess it's a tourist location", replies Ryu. "I must say there are some hot babes down there on the beach."

"This is not the time my friend", replies Joe dropping back into his seat.

"It never seems to be does it Joe", states Ryu.

"Hey I didn't say we couldn't come back later", winks Joe to Ryu.

"Shut up you two and move on!", exclaims Jinpei. "Or I'm going to declare mutiny. I'm second in command under Joe at the moment."

"Go sit down or I'm going to make sure Jun grounds your ass when she gets back", replies Joe shoving Jinpei's helmet.

"Bully!", replies Jinpei going back to his station.

"I hate swallow sitting", replies Joe under his breath as he highlights the next island.

"I heard that", yells Jinpei.


	12. Baby, Do I Light Your Fire?

Chapter 12

Meanwhile on the beach. Ken and Jun have collected enough brush to spell out 'SOS'. Ken works at getting the fire started using two more sticks.

"Damn it! Its NOT working", he yells.

"Oh my. Ken, calm down", replies Jun.

"We've only got a couple hours of darkness left Jun! Don't you get it? The chance of anyone seeing the fire during the day will decrease", growls Ken as he continues to rub the sticks together.

"True, but won't there be a lot of smoke? Anyone flying over would see the smoke too", replies Jun kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah whatever", replies Ken in frustration.

"You aren't in control of situation so you're feeling angry aren't you", asks Jun. "I mean I've noticed that you get that way."

"What way", asks Ken looking up at her raising his eyebrow.

"You get all heated and irrational", replies Jun. "Frankly I think you need to snap out of it. Everything isn't always going to go your way. Now stop being such a cry baby and give me those sticks." Jun grabs the sticks out of Ken's hands much to his surprise.

"For your information I was a girl scout and you are doing it WRONG", replies Jun. After making an adjustment on the sticks she starts to rub them together.

"You've got to be kidding me", replies Ken looking away to glance down the beach before looking back to the sticks that Jun is rubbing. "Jun just give it back.." Much to his amazement a small stream of smoke starts to rise before a flicker of fire. Jun waves her hand over the fire and it quickly snakes to cover the entire first "S". Lighting two sticks she gets up and tosses one onto the "O" and the last onto the "S".

"You were saying?", asks Jun.

"Like I said Jun, way to go little mama!!!", replies Ken.

"Well admit it daddio, I proved you wrong", says Jun smugly.

"Well I.. I .. guess maybe", Ken stammers scratching his head.

"Maybe I should have been G-1.. Gatchawoman", replies Jun laughing.

"That's not funny", replies Ken. "Okay you are the bomb okay?"

"Oh you think I'm a bombshell? I am an explosive expert.. baby do I light your fire?", winks back Jun as she walks back to Ken's side.

"Jun, stay away from me", replies Ken backing away. "Remember what I said."

"Oh come on Ken, no one is watching us", replies Jun.

"I mean it.. stay away from me, that's an order", says Ken firmly as he trips and falls on his butt.

"You take the fun out of everything commander", replies Jun.


	13. News Over Breakfast

Chapter 13

"Lord Katse, there appears to be a fire down on the beach of section E", reports a Galactor agent to Katse. Katse is enjoying a leisurely breakfast of fruit, a croissant and a glass of champagne.

"What! What do you mean there is a fire on the beach?! Get me a visual on the monitor", snarls Katse getting out of his seat.

The monitor comes up and shows a burning SOS sign.

"I don't believe this. You morons! You were supposed to watch them. Now they've set off a smoke signal and someone may detect their whereabouts!"

"But Lord Katse, we figured they were sleeping. The last thing we saw were the two lovebirds, snuggled up for the night. We figured they weren't planning anything", replies a nervous Galactor goon.

"Never underestimate Gatchaman. You always have to keep one step ahead of him", replies Katse. "That's it! Get down to the beach and get them. Never mind, that won't work, even without their weapons they'll beat you no sweat. Get out Kongathor. I didn't want to use our new mecca yet, but I guess we've have no choice. By all means get that fire out immediately.. now go!"

"Yes Lord Katse", stammers the Galactor goon as he signals his comrades to follow him.

"You've made a serious mistake Gatchaman. You and you little swan are going to pay this time. I thought I'd keep you hostage on this island and let you roam. I was wrong to do that. It's time to cage you birds." He picks up his glass of champagne draining it and then taking it he throws it against the wall the glass shattering across the room.


	14. The Swallow Skips Out

Chapter 14

A couple of hours later we see the God Phoenix refueling. "I'm taking a short walk", Ryu yawns and gets up to stretch. "I wonder if they have cheeseburgers on this boat."

"We can grab something quick, but no extended breaks", states Joe following behind him to the rear door. He glances at the napping Jinpei.

"Should we wake him?' questions Ryu.

"Nah let the midget sleep. You have to admit he looks rather…" Joe stops a moment.

"Cute?" asks Ryu.

"No I was going to say innocent", replies Joe. "He'll be alright. We're only going to be a few minutes. When we get back I want us to start flying shifts. You need your energy. I'll fly for four hours and then you'll be back on again. We're now in the early morning hours so it will be easier to see. I have to say last night we made some serious progress. Forty-seven islands down."

"Wow twenty-six left. We did some serious flying", replies Ryu as the door closes.

Jinpei's eyes open and he looks around. 'Aha, I thought they'd never leave', he thinks to himself. Stretching he wanders over to the map that Joe has highlighted and with chin in hand he ponders the remaining islands. "Ryu said there were twenty-six left, but this group of eight are so far away from the others." He looks over his shoulder and then again at the map. Grabbing a sheet from a stack of notations that Joe had been making he quickly copies down some coordinates.

About fifteen minutes later Joe comes in followed by Ryu. "Okay we're ready to start out again. You may as well give Jinpei his lunch", states Joe. "What the hell?" he looks around. "Oh don't even tell me. He better be in the bathroom or I'm going to be one pissed off Condor." He comes back a minute later. "Nope the swallow is not on board and his vehicle is gone. The little mini-Ken has gone out to find Ken and Jun on his own."

"Joe he may have a little of you in him too", replies Ryu pointing at the map on the console. Connected by highlighted lines is a grouping of eight islands and in the middle sticks a feather shuriken.

"Great! The kid is now stealing my trademark", sneers Joe. "This makes it a mess." He speaks into his communicator. "G-4, this is G-2. What the HELL do you think you are doing?" There is no answer and so Joe continues, "I know you can hear me Jinpei. Okay, you win. Go ahead and search the group of islands that you have marked on the map, BUT so help me God, if you find anything you are to call Ryu and I so we can join you. Jinpei…..???"

"I hear ya Joe and I promise I'll call you. I'm ready to find big bro and sis", replies Jinpei.

"Take it easy Jinpei", replies Ryu. "We're almost done with the search, I'm sure we'll find them soon."

"Thanks Ryu!", replies Jinpei. "Over and out."

"Get Nambu on the monitor", says Joe sitting down in the pilot's seat and clicking switches before preparing for takeoff.

"Joe, please be careful flying this thing", replies Ryu sitting in Ken's usual spot and fiddling with a dial. "Last time you flew you nicked the paint big time."

"Shut up Ryu and get Nambu on the monitor, and what the heck are you doing now", asks Joe.

"Well Jinpei isn't here right? No sense in wasting the burgers I bought for him", replies Ryu attempting to juggle a burger while trying to work the transmission line.

"Dr. Nambu isn't going to be happy with us", replies Joe as they take off. "We were gone fifteen minutes and he just up and leaves. Like I said, I hate swallow sitting."


	15. Sharing Childhood Memories

Chapter 15

Meanwhile the sun has risen and Ken and Jun continue to feed brush onto the fires to keep them burning.

"Someone has to see this", says Ken looking up into the air.

"Hopefully they see it soon", says Jun dropping down to sit on the beach. Ken nods and sits down next to her.

"If I know Dr. Nambu he has the team out looking for us right now", says Ken picking up the seashell that Jun has saved for Jinpei.

"I thought Jinpei would like it", says Jun softly. "I'm saving it for him."

"He really likes nature stuff doesn't he", says Ken.

"His birthday is in two weeks", says Jun. "I hope I don't miss it like I did last time when I was at Jupiter Mountain."

"Yeah he was pretty bent out of shape on that one", says Ken putting the shell to his ear a moment before putting it down. "Ryu really ranked on him not knowing his real birthday and that's why he ended up going to Jupiter Mountain himself."

"I know how he feels about it", replies Jun. "When he was little he was so upset when he would see other kids have birthday parties. At one point he was asking me practically everyday when his birthday was. I told him honestly I didn't know, so I said that the day that he met me could be his birthday. That it was a very special day to me and it could be almost like he was reborn into a new life that day."

"That was a beautiful thing you did by doing that", says Ken. "He is lucky to have you as a sister."

"And I'm so lucky to have him as a brother", replies Jun. "When I lived at the orphanage some of the kids had siblings that were living there together. I had no one. With no clues as to whom I was. Truthfully I don't remember anything about my parents. I was told that I was dropped off there when I was only three months old. Left behind in a basket, with no note." She looks at Ken sadly as she continues. "I used to get so lonely and then when I found Jinpei just wandering through the street one day I knew I had to help him. I named him and took him back to the orphanage. I begged them to let him stay with me and after a week of crying they finally agreed. I felt drawn to him. Our situations were so similar. You see I don't know when my birthday is either." She starts to cry. Ken takes her hand as she continues. "Jinpei doesn't know I don't know. I didn't even bother to made up a day, I just tell him that I don't like to celebrate it."

"Oh Jun", says Ken. "I'm sorry, I never knew that you didn't even know your birthday. You told me that you didn't know your parents, but I figured that you knew at least that."

"No I know absolutely nothing about them. It's okay though. Sometimes its hard like on Mother's Day or Father's Day, but I try to keep busy on those days", she says giving him a small smile as she wipes a tear away.

"I know how you feel", says Ken sadly. "The year that my mother died was right before Mother's Day. I was only eleven, but I remembered always managing to dig up a few bucks to get her a small gift. Dr. Nambu took me to her grave that year." He cringes and looks away. Jun squeezes his hand, which gives him the courage to go on. "Father's Day, well I knew that fathers had a special day, but mine was missing and I always hoped on that day that he would just appear. I'd sit on the steps of Dr. Nambu's watching down the street. Just praying that he'd appear. I'd sit there for HOURS until it was dark and then Dr. Nambu would finally come and get me.

"I guess we've both had our heartaches", replies Jun softly. "I remember when Dr. Nambu adopted both Jinpei and I. You, Joe and Ryu weren't too happy to be dealing with a girl and a little kid." Ken laughed out loud. "What? Why are you laughing? I know its true."

"I'm laughing as it's only partly true. Up until you and Jinpei coming we were the three amigos. Destined to be trained for the Science Ninja Team, but Dr. Nambu and the ISO decided that three members weren't going to be enough. We were anxious to see whom they were going to recruit and one day Dr. Nambu told us that we were getting two new members. We were so curious that we decided that we just couldn't wait to see who was going to be fighting by our side." Ken laughed out loud again holding his stomach with his free hand.

"Why do I feel like I don't get the joke", replies Jun raising an eyebrow.

"Well Joe and I came up with this plan. The three of us decided that we were going to crawl up into the ventilation shaft above Nambu's office and watch below during the final interview. Problem is Ryu got stuck in the shaft. We had to stay up there for two hours."

"Ken!!! I can't believe you would do that. You're normally so serious! How did you ever get out?" replies a shocked Jun.

"We waited until Dr. Nambu escorted you and Jinpei out. We opened up the shaft and Joe jumped down and held onto my ankles as I tugged on Ryu. He finally came free and the three of us ended up in a huge heap. The crash was deafening."

Jun frowned. "I remember a huge crash coming from his office! He ran in there and said that the wind had blown the window shut."

"Actually no, he discovered the three of us and MAN did we ever get a lecture after that one", says Ken.

"Well what did you guys think about me and Jinpei", replies Jun.

"Honestly we couldn't believe that Jinpei would be able to be a contributive team member and we just thought that putting a girl on the team was a big mistake, however Jinpei totally proved himself at the first training session that we all attended together. We couldn't believe that anyone that small could pack such a huge wallop", replies Ken.

"What about me though. Did I prove myself", asks Jun.

"Actually yes you did. We were amazed with your fighting skills and I still remember you tossing Joe on his ass", replies Ken. "That was priceless."

"I did beat him pretty good, didn't I", replies Jun with a smirk.

"Big time. We were all impressed with you after that and that ended up being a problem for a few weeks", says Ken looking down into the sand.

"Why was there a problem", asks Jun confused.

"Because all three of us discovered at that moment that we all had a crush on you", replies Ken tracing in the sand.

"ALL three of you?" replied Jun. "I never knew that."

Ken laughed. "You never knew because we had a little extra exercise in the locker room following that first training session. I never knew that Joe could fit in that locker and well lets just say Ryu never had a chance once I shoved that bar of soap in his mouth."

"You didn't!" replies Jun in amazement.

"Yep from then on they knew they didn't dare make a move… hey I pulled rank. I was the future G-1 after all", replied Ken.

"You had this decided amongst you all this time", replies Jun. "And I never knew it?"

"Nope and you thought I was clueless", smiles Ken as he lets go of her hand to go check the fire.

"I'm the clueless one", thinks Jun as she looks down to see where Ken traced a large "K & J" in the sand.


	16. The Eagle's Heart is Swayed

Chapter 16

Jun continues to ponder Ken's confession that he had had feelings for her since the first day he had met her. She looks up to see him looking to the sky shading his eyes from the bright morning sun. "Why", she asks.

"Why what", he replies in a distracted tone.

"You said that all three of you had a crush on me, but not one of you…most importantly YOU never implied that you even liked me", questions Jun.

"I don't get what you're saying", replies Ken turning his back on her and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We've known each other for years and you've made me guess this whole time that you were totally clueless and here you are telling me that I was the clueless one", she continues. "It makes me wonder why you would make me go on and practically make a fool out of myself all these years vying for your attention, worrying for your safety, putting my dating status on hold for the very hope that one day you'd actually notice me. And here you are telling me that you told Joe and Ryu to back off that in other words you were staking your claim, yet you NEVER made a move until now?"

"It wasn't that simple Jun", says Ken softly. "I've told you, duty comes first. I've been instructed that I'm honor bound to the team and protecting the world. I'd hope you'd understand that's quite a big responsibility for an eighteen year old. Most kids my age are worrying about studying for their final exams and getting into a good college. How to sneak out to a party or how to score a date with some hot cheerleader." He laughs. "Maybe I would have liked to be on the baseball team, gone to a prom. God, we don't even get to graduate like normal kids. My life hasn't been that normal Jun."

She swallows a moment. "I know. I feel the same way. I know that we save the world on a daily basis. Sometimes I just wish that someone else could do it for a change. Why does Galactor have to ruin our lives?"

"Until Galactor is gone the world is in peril Jun", replies Ken turning around to look at her. "But I will say this. Yes, I told Joe and Ryu that if you were going to date one of the team that guy better be me. If you remember back when we first starting going out on missions I laughed a lot. I was happy just to be with you. We joked a lot, I made sure I took you on missions with me quite a bit."

"You did seem a bit happier then, but I thought maybe it was just you got distracted due to your dad and the missions seemed to get more dangerous. I was scared for you. The way you got", replies Jun getting up to walk over to him.

"I don't get what you're saying", replies Ken.

"At first only Joe was out for revenge. You seemed to always be clearheaded and had a conscience. But when you interrogated that Galactor agent to discover a base's location. The way you threatened him with that fire extinguisher. I never wanted to see you that way again. You scared me", states Jun.

"I'm sorry", replies Ken. "I got carried away. I was SO angry with Galactor for the pain that they caused me. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"And the time you slapped me", says Jun looking out over the water. "I thought I was going to die inside that jigokiller. I was calling out for you to save me. I was at least hoping you'd be happy to see that I was alive. Instead you reprimand me and then slap me. You even let Joe slap me that time after you guys thought I was protecting Koji. You looked shocked, but didn't defend me. You just sat there and let him interrogate me."

"It's because I'm weak", replies Ken.

Jun spins around with wide eyes. "You the invisible Gatchaman are stating that you are weak? Why would you say that Ken?"

"Because its true. Most of the time I had to appear as the non-feeling commander when inside I was just raging with emotions. Sometimes I just had to leave all of you and just take a ride in my plane by myself. So I could scream and cry and ask why I was chosen for this job. Do you think I wanted to be such a detached person?"

"I would hope not", replies Jun. "I know you were capable of emotions I just am trying to better understand why you couldn't just be you."

Ken looks away for a moment and then his blue eyes meet hers. A tear slowly is falling from the corner of one eye. "Because Dr. Nambu told me that 'the Science Ninja Team must not be swayed by anyone's heart. Remember this as when this happens you will cease to be a ninja." He then wipes the tear away and turns his back folding his arms around his body.

"Oh Ken", replies Jun walking up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Remember what I said", says Ken softly. "Now do you understand why I couldn't tell you I loved you? It was on that mission that we let little Naomi know that we were the Science Ninja Team. At that time I was spoken to regarding allowing my attachments sway my thinking. I got other lectures after as well. Dr. Nambu told me under no circumstances was I ever to even think about you in a non-platonic way. One day he called me in and said, 'Ken, I've noticed you spend a lot of time with Jun. More than with the others. Don't let the attraction get in the way of your true mission. She can never be your girlfriend, only your teammate."

"Why would that make such a huge difference? Are we not to have anyone to care about us", asks Jun. "Are we to die alone and unloved? Is that the Science Ninja way according to Dr. Nambu's rules?"

"He doesn't understand that people can't help the way they feel. That the jobs we have are stressful and live threatening. We need people to lean on and sometimes I just think that as we endanger our lives not thinking about tomorrow we should start living that way", replies Ken.

"In what way", asks Jun.

"Live for today for tomorrow we may be gone", says Ken flatly. "Do you know how it killed me that you were missing during that jigokiller infestation? Ask Ryu how I acted. We haven't talked about it since. I don't even think he told Joe or Jinpei what I told him. I actually blew my cover."

"Blew your cover", frowns Jun.

"I found Jinpei crying that you were missing and I felt like a heal. I had to be the leader and set the flowers on fire with the fuel from my plane." He laughs. "Joe punched me out for not being a man, for letting you die without fighting for you. I had my duty, I had to do it. I was prepared to die to absolve me of my sins."

"I don't understand. I thought that the fields were burned under order by Dr. Nambu. Why would you feel guilty about what you needed to do", replies Jun.

"I took you from Jinpei. I told Ryu that if I wasn't on the Science Ninja Team that I would have done everything to find you. That you would have come first", Ken replies as Jun's eyes widen. "I told him that it wasn't fair that we always had to save the world that the ISO or the UN should do this once in a while. Its then that I just lost it. I said, 'Why are we always the ones that have to sacrifice the ones we love?'. I'm surprised that Jinpei didn't get that from Ryu. He could have been really hounding me on that one." Jun smiles.

"Yeah Jinpei didn't know about that I'm sure", replies Jun.

"And I never wanted to slap you", replies Ken quickly. "I had to stop myself from running up to you and grabbing you in a bear hug. There wasn't anything more that I wanted to do but kiss you right then and there on that flight deck. But I couldn't. I was the commander and needed to show no emotion. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I do", replies Jun smiling. "I'm just glad that we are getting this all out in the open after so long of not talking about it."

Ken laughs. "And by the way Jinpei thinks I am pretty dense but the night the three of us were standing by the rainbow fountain he was trying to say he was being a third wheel and wanted to take a hike. I needed him there. I didn't trust myself being alone with you unless we were on a mission and it just would have seemed too much like a.."

"Date", replies Jun.

"Yeah, but after this is all over we'll have plenty of those dates. Of course it has to be our secret, but as long as we're on the same page that's what is important", he winks at Jun.

"Its nice to finally be on the same page", replies Jun. "I can only hope the book is going to have a happy ending." Just then they hear a huge crash and the two of them spin around to see the trees bordering the beach being crushed.

"It's a mecca", yells Ken. "We've got to get out of here!"

Jun's mouth opens wide as she sees a huge ape much like the old King Kong movies. It beats its chest and roars as it comes closer. Stamping out the SOS fire it zones in on them as they slowly back away.


	17. The Swan's Last Request

Chapter 17

"Lord Katse, we have them cornered", yells a Galactor minion.

"Good", exclaims Katse rushing forward to the screen. He and his men are within the ape mecca itself. The captain of the mission is wearing an ape mask with a large red Galactor emblem on the front of his uniform. "Use the laser gun, its either they start swimming or they'll get fried."

The Captain nods at one of his subordinates. "You heard the order of Lord Katse, fire the laser beam and shoot to kill!"

Jun looks around frantically. "Ken, what's the plan?"

"I have NO plan", he replies flatly. "This may be it for us Jun."

Jun lets out a hysterical scream as the laser beam is shot towards them. They leap apart and look at each other.

"Okay its now or never", says Ken. "I'm going to distract the mecca. You are going to run around him and just get away. I'll catch up with you."

"You're going to take on the mecca by yourself? I don't think so", replies Jun. "What are you going to do throw coconuts at it?" Before she can say anything else another laser beam shoots at her hitting a nearby tree.

"I said go Jun!" replies Ken running and shoving her before running out in front of the mecca. Doing a series of cartwheels he attempts to chase the mecca into the thick trees hoping the mecca will lose its balance.

"Oh no you don't Eagle, you aren't going to put up this fight without me replies Jun running after him.

"Just CRUSH him if you can't hit with the laser beam", yells Katse from the mecca. "You morons must be blind, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" He pushes the Galactor agent away from the laser controls. "I'll do it myself! Oh I've waited for this Gatchaman!" He aims the laser at the crouching Ken who has pure hatred on his face. As the laser shoots beams from the ape's eyes Katse laughs hysterically, but his laughter quickly ends as he sees a pink streak knock Ken to the ground, thus saving him.

"I told you to get away Jun! Why didn't you follow my orders", argues Ken glaring at her when he regains his composure. "You never do what I tell you!"

"I just saved your ass so for once commander, shut up", yells Jun as they get up. "We've got to get out of here!" Grabbing his hand she pulls a stunned Ken behind her as she runs into a nearby copse of trees. Leaning up against the trunk of the tree the two gasp for breath as Ken peeks out from behind the tree.

"Its not far away", he replies regretfully. " I don't see or hear it, but there is NO way we are going to outrun a mecca."

"What I wouldn't give for our G-machines right now", replies Jun. "I never realized how defenseless we are without our weapons and vehicles." She lets out a gasp, as the mecca appears a few hundred yards from them.

Ken grabs Jun's hand this time and tugs her along. They run as fast as they can through out the jungle for about an hour. As the mecca closes in Jun turns to look. "Don't look back Jun, we're wasting time", hisses Ken as he tightens his grip on her hand and pulls her along. Not watching where she is going she falls over a rock falling onto her knees. He turns fast and helping her to her feet he then glances up to see the ape approximately twenty yards from them. The laser beam shoots and Ken knocks Jun to the ground covering her body with his. The laser beam hits a nearby tree turning it into an inferno.

"We've got them", says Katse in glee. "I've changed my mind. Let's capture them alive. After all I did give the rest of the Science Ninja Team forty-eight hours and lets see… they've got twelve hours left." "Grab them", he yells to another Galactor agent who is controlling the hands of the giant mecca.

Jun is shaking and realizes that she and Ken are most likely going to die any moment. The next laser beam shot is going to burn them in half. The ape now directly stands above them. Ken is still lying on top of her as he looks up with wide eyes. He thinks to himself. 'This is how its going to end? I'm going to die at the hands of Katse? What will happen to the team? I won't be able get revenge for my father's death! His life starts to flash before his eyes and then he feels a shaking hand on his cheek. Looking down he sees Jun with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Jun", he softly says. "Don't cry. We always have good luck, something will come out of this", he tries to reassure her.

"What about Jinpei", she says softly. "He's going to lose both of us."

"Joe and Ryu will look after him. They love him as much as we do", he replies stroking her cheek.

"If I have to die, I am glad I will die with you", sobs Jun. "I'm tired of running Ken." "This was our last mission and I ask you just one last request."

"What is it Jun", asks Ken glancing at the ape. He wants to pull Jun out of the way, but he is tired too after what seems like hours of running. She pulls his face back to hers.

"Kiss me."

"But Katse.", begins Ken.

"We're going to die", says Jun softly. "What does it matter now?" Ken thinks how as the hand of the ape is rapidly approaching that his body will forever be meshed with Jun's when they are crushed into the ground. He wipes the tears from her eyes and after giving her a small smile he leans down and covers his lips with hers for a farewell lover's kiss. She embraces him as her lips hungrily kiss him back. She feels the ape's hand wrap around their bodies squashing them even closer together. She feels light headed as the eagle and swan's passion blocks out the impending doom. Ironically the sensation of flying sets in and she is brought back to reality as Ken abruptly ends the kiss.

"Holy shit, it's got us in his hand", says Ken as he looks down to find them around ten stories up. Jun looks a moment and her head spins when she sees the height. "I think it's going to drop us", says Ken. "God I wish we had our wings, we could jump off here." Jun struggles to get up. "Don't move Jun", he says firmly.

Jun turns her head and watches the ape as it brings them closer to it's face. Cringing she looks into the eyes of the mecca before her when she sees a small window and Katse looking out. As the hand draws nearer and nearer Ken realizes that they are going to be lowered into the mouth of the mecca. He braces himself for the fall and Jun and him roll into the mecca landing on a hard tiled floor. Surrounded by Galactor agents Ken and Jun lay there side by side before finally getting to their feet. Guns a blazing the Galactors wait for their commander who rapidly approaches.

"Welcome chickadees! Didn't you ever learn that you should not set forest fires? I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to allow you to run free like I did before", states Katse boldly.

"You won't get away with this you bastard" replies Ken. "The rest of the team will find us and you will pay. Even if we die, they will revenge our deaths. By killing us you sign your own death warrant."

"Who says I'm going to kill you…yet. You're much more valuable to me alive than dead. Why would you think that I would let you free on an island. Although I must say the home movies were very entertaining", he laughs as he sees Ken's jaw clench and Jun turn a slight shade of pink.

"You're such a pervert Katse", states Jun. "You're not a man or a woman so you have to get your kicks spying on others."

"That's it, I've heard enough out of you two", says Katse abruptly. "Dart them." He turns to his army of green uniformed goons as the Captain approaches his side. Ken succeeds at kicking three agent's guns out of their hands before feeling a stabbing pain in his leg. As he goes down Jun gets darted in the shoulder. She tumbles down next to him. Not knowing if Katse is lying, Ken wonders if the dart is a sedative or truly a poison. As his eyes flutter shut he grasps Jun's hand. The last words he hears is Jun whispering, "Ken, I love you…"


	18. The Condor's Guilt

Chapter 18

Meanwhile Joe and Ryu circle one of the last ten islands assigned to them.

"We better check in with the half pint", says Joe. "G-2 to G-4, come in G-4."

"This is G-4", replies Jinpei.

"See anything yet", asks Joe hopefully. He doesn't want to worry the swallow, but time is running out for their teammates.

"Not yet Joe. I'm circling the last island and then I'll head back to the God Phoenix", replies Jinpei in frustration.

"You've done a good job Jinpei", says Ryu as Joe and him look at one another. Joe shakes his head in defeat.

"Ryu is right Jinpei, you've done a good job. Ken and Jun would be really proud of you in taking on that mission yourself. Once you're done head on back and we'll search the last few islands together."

"Big ten, bro Joe", replies Jinpei sniffling. Ryu looks over to see an emotional Joe wiping a tear from his eye. Joe glances over and Ryu pretends to be concentrating on one of the controls.

"What are you thinking Joe", asks Ryu quietly.

"I don't know what to think", replies Joe getting out of his seat and starting to pace. We've searched all these islands. Ken would never just give up and not try something. We saw in the video that they were allowing them to wander freely. It's not like Katse to let them to do that. Damn it, where are they!" Joe punches his fist into the back of seat that he has just vacated. "I feel helpless, here I am the tough one that always is anxious to get the job done. I figured we'd fly around some islands, pick up a signal somewhere that Ken had sent off and we'd invade the island. Kick some Galactor ass, free our friends and we'd all be home tonight at Jun's Joint celebrating. Here I am only about eight hours left and I've a got a child that I've got to tell that his sister may not be coming back. I never thought I'd have to be the one to have this talk with him. He's only eleven years old.. he's been orphaned once. I can't let this happen again. Jun is the nearest thing he ever had to a family, a mother. I always figured Ken would have to step up to the plate and take over being the kid's caretaker if something happened."

"Don't you think it's a little soon to be discussing Jinpei's situation Joe", asks Ryu. "We don't even know if they're…"

"Dead? There's not much chance that they aren't", replies Joe. "We have to think about it. Will Dr. Nambu be willing to finish raising Jinpei? Unless you want to, I can't take him. For Pete's sake I live in a trailer!"

"If it gets right down to it, I'd be proud to have Jinpei stay with me", says Ryu softly. "But until I know that Jun and Ken are really gone, I'm not going to even waste my time thinking about it Joe."

"Yeah I hope for all our sakes they're okay", replies Joe. Just then he gets a beep on his communicator. "This is G-2, what you got for me Jinpei?"

"Joe, Ryu I've found something" exclaims Jinpei in excitement. He quickly gives the coordinates of the island that he had been searching.

"What makes you think you found them", asks Joe as he looks at Ryu with a raised eyebrow.

"There is a huge SOS on the beach" replies Jinpei. "It looks as though it was burning at one point and now its not.

"Do you think", asks Ryu looking back at Joe.

"Anything else G-4", asks Joe.

"I'm setting down", replies Jinpei firmly as he lands his helicobuggy on the beach. Quickly disembarking he starts to scan the beach and sees the huge footprints all over the beach. "I think there's a mecha on this island replies Jinpei. There are signs that people have been here. Someone has also built a campfire." He walks over to near the fire and looks down to see a beautiful seashell. As he puts it to his ear he glances around and sees the initials in the sand. Not wanting to embarrass his sister he says. "Its them, they're here", he firmly says into his communicator.

"I'm going to drop down with the condor machine", replies Joe. "Ryu will stay with the God Phoenix and give backup from the air if needed." He walks to the back door to enter into the passageway to get into his mecha when Ryu stops him.

"You and Jinpei are going to leave me behind again", he asks.

"Sorry Ryu, we have to be cautious as always", replies Joe as the door closes.

"Geez, even with Ken not here I don't get any action", replies Ryu as the condor machine goes shooting out of the front of the God Phoenix landing on the beach below to meet up with Jinpei.


	19. Forced to Make a Choice

Chapter 19

"We've secured the prisoners Lord Katse", the Captain informs his commander as Katse sits sipping a glass of wine in his control room.

"Excellent work Captain. Have you informed Dr. Nashano that we are in need of his services?"

"Yes Lord Katse. He has already arrived and I've had two of my men escort him down to the holding cells."

"Good. I thought I had enough information from the little sessions that Dr. Nashano was conducting with the condor. Lucky for me he sought medical attention for his condition. Little does he know all Dr. Nashano was giving him was a high dose of truth serum. I figure Gatchaman will be more apt to know more military secrets. I may as well give him a dose before we execute him."

"I can only hope to be as great as you one day", replies the Captain in awe.

"Don't hold your breath", replies Katse taking another sip of wine. "They broke the mold when they made me. Now go see what is taking so long with my lunch!"

Meanwhile far below the island Jun moans as she awakens on a hard cement floor. Her head is spinning as she sits up and she discovers she is in a large holding cell. She looks around for a moment in panic as she doesn't see Ken immediately, but then notices that they've been separated and the Eagle is sprawled out in the cell across the hallway from her. Attempting to get up she loses her balance and is forced to crawl to the doorway of the cell. "Ken", she calls. She calls a couple more times until he finally rolls over elevating himself up on his elbows.

"Ahhh my friggin head is pounding. I feel like I'm going to be sick any minute", replies Ken. He clutches his head in his hands. "Jun, are you alright", he asks as he as he turns his eyes to her.

"I'm not feeling that well. I'm very dizzy and I feel a bit nauseous too", replies Jun. "But you seem to have gotten a higher dose. Maybe its better you sleep a bit."

"No I can't sleep. I have to figure out how to get us out of here", replies Ken. "If only we could have gotten a signal to the God Phoenix. We wouldn't be here. I feel like an animal."

"Or more appropriately a bird caged", replies a man in a white coat being led into the corridor led by two Galactor agents.

"Who are you", asks Jun immediately.

"I'm Dr. Nashano", replies the man nodding to the agents as they open Ken's cell. He approaches Ken who after seeing the doctor approaching uses all his energy to raise himself into a crouching position.

"I'm a little suspicious of doctors, especially Galactor ones', replies Ken. " I suggest you stay away from me. I tend to not take kindly to being touched."

"That's okay Mr. Washio, this will only hurt for a second", Dr. Nashano replies pulling a hypodermic needle out of his pocket.

Ken is stunned to hear his last name be spoken so openly. "Why are you calling me Mr. Washio? I think you have me mistaken for someone else", he asks.

"Come now Ken, I know who you are. I know that you live at a small airfield. You drive a Cessna plane doing airdrop deliveries by day. You own a motorcycle, you don't have many friends, and you don't date. You tend to eat most meals at Jun's Joint and I believe that you normally order sashimi and tempura which you usually don't pay for as the young lady is obviously sweet on you." Ken just stares at the man who seems to know his whole life.

"You've been following me", he accuses.

"I'll admit we've had spies to validate the information given to us", replies Doctor Nashano. "But for the most part you'd be amazed how much information is available to those who just simply make it a point of getting it."

"You had someone spy on me? Someone that works for the ISO", asks Ken in awe. "No one would betray the Science Ninja Team. My team would die rather than ever reveal our secrets. I'd trust any of them with my life. There are very few with the exception of us five that know our true identities, therefore I can't believe that this is true.

The Doctor sighs and digs in his pocket. Pulling out a photo he tosses it to Ken who catches it. "How many people knew about this photo Mr. Washio?" Ken swallows as he sees the photo that the Doctor has thrown at him. It's a photo of him and Jun standing in line for a roller coaster ride on one of the rare outings that the team had been allowed to go on. They are laughing and Ken's hand is covering Jun's on the rail.

"I don't even know who took this photo", says Ken. "So what, we're waiting in line to go on a roller coaster. He tosses it back at the Doctor in frustration. "It doesn't prove anything. Like you said, you had spies following me.

"I suggest you look on the back of the photo Mr. Washio and see what is written there. Recognize the handwriting?" He holds out the photo again which Ken reluctantly takes. On the back of the photo is scrawled: 'The chicken in denial'. He recognizes Joe's handwriting immediately. He must have been taking photos and he didn't even notice. Being the prankster he must have taken the photo to harass Ken about Jun. But he hadn't ever shown him the photo, which meant that he had the original.

"It doesn't prove anything. Anyone could have written this", replies Ken handing the photo back again.

"Go ahead and deny it all Mr. Washio. I found this photo in an album full of dozens of others like it within the trailer of your teammate Joe Asakura. He told me exactly where to find it. Right down to the top shelf of his closet under a racing trophy."

"He would never have told you willingly. You drugged him somehow", exclaims Jun from across the hall. "Joe would NEVER betray us to Galactor."

The Doctor turns slowly and nods. "True, your teammate didn't tell me willingly, but he did give us enough information to know all of your identities."

"Who knows exactly who we are", asks Ken with anger in his voice.

"I'm the only one that truly knows all of your identities. Katse does not know what the Condor, Swallow and Owl look like. He knows some of their habits. He only knows yours and the Swan's appearances. I have not yet told him your names."

"So you've held out", replies Ken with a smirk. "You aren't giving him all the information until he gives you more money."

"Well a man has to think of himself", replies the Doctor. "Now don't make this difficult Mr. Washio. Katse at this point just wants to know the location of the ISO's secret base and a few other small details that he figures that Gatchaman may have known. The information wasn't revealed during Mr. Asakura's sessions, so I am hopeful that your knowledge is a bit more substantial." He nods to the two Galactors who attempt to jump Ken who knocks one to the floor with low kick to the man's knee. "I would suggest you stop Mr. Washio", replies the Doctor calmly as he turns and faces the other cell. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to Jun now would you?" Ken looks to see a third Galactor agent has entered her cell and is holding a gun to her head. Sighing with defeat Ken closes his eyes.

"What do you want to know? I'll tell you whatever you want, just don't hurt her", he says softly.

"Ah I thought you would see reasoning and actually you don't have to worry about what I need to know. I just have to inject you with this little vial of truth serum and after a short interview you'll sleep for an hour or so and will feel quite refreshed. Just ask Joe, he has been coming to sessions for several months now", he smiles.

"Just do it", says Ken holding out his arm and looking away in anger. He is internally furious with himself. Here he is the invincible Gatchaman backing down all because of Jun. If they weren't holding Jun hostage they could torture him, kill him for information and he would not bend. But seeing her wide green eyes open with fright drove a stake through his heart that was worse than any damage a bullet would do. He had always vowed to stick to duty, to not be swayed by the heart, but if he was to betray everything he stood for he only do it for Jun.

"No! Ken, you can't do it. Don't worry about me", exclaims Jun. "Don't let them do it, it may be a trick. It could be poison. If they got information out of Joe, why aren't all their questions answered? Joe knows as much as you do."

"No Jun, there are things that I only know", replies Ken. "Now just chill out and let me do this. I'm your commander and I'm ordering you to remain silent and allow me to go forward with this mission."

Jun knows he has gone into birdmode and despite her fear and anger at what is happening she nods. She watches the Doctor insert the hypodermic needle into Ken's arm. Going into a trance he sinks to the floor leaning up against the cell. The Doctor begins to ask him a series of simple questions to begin the interview as he records the session. Ken mechanically answers each question as Jun looks on. The Galactor agent has released her and she is once again alone locked into her cell. She cries as she hears the Doctor ask the coordinates of the Crescent Coral Base which Ken rattles off in his trance.


	20. Falling Into the Right Place

Chapter 20

Joe's car slides onto the beach kicking up sand. Jinpei jumps out of the way as the condor machine comes to a stop next to his helicobuggy. The hatch open up and Joe leaps out. "What ya got squirt", he ask Jinpei.

Jinpei points at the brush. "It's trampled and look at these huge footprints!"

"You're right, there is one serious mecha around here", replies Joe. "I say we follow it and we find Ken and Jun. I'll take my car as far as I can and then we'll have to double up in your helicobuggy." He turns to start to get into his car again.

"You got it", replies Jinpei running towards his vehicle.

After a half an hour of following the trail of damage that the mecha has caused Joe can't continue as terrain has worsened. After communicating with Jinpei he reluctantly abandons the G-2 and crawls into the helicobuggy with Jinpei.

"Man how can you stand it in here? It's so claustrophobic", says Joe hunching down his 6'2" frame in order not to bang his head on the ceiling.

"Big bro and sis have ridden with me, so has Ryu and none of them ever complained. Now stop being a backseat driver and let me do my job", says Jinpei elevating the helicobuggy into the air and continuing the search.

Meanwhile Joe contacts Ryu. "G-2 to G-5, come in G-5." He sighs in disgust as Ryu doesn't' answer. "I don't believe it, he is already snoozing. We'd better not run into any major problems or we're screwed. What is that?" His eyes widen as they see a large rock formation in the near distance.

"It looks like a huge mountain", replies Jinpei. "The footsteps end right at the edge. Do you think this could be a Galactor base Joe?"

"It looks like it very well could be Jinpei", replies Joe. "Circle it slowly and find a safe place to park this toy. We'll see if we can get in through the back door. I bet you anything we're going to find Katse's newest mecha. The one that you and I are going to enjoy blowing the hell out of it before we leave this island." He gives Jinpei a half smile and looks out of the corner of his eye.

"All right!! We'll blast it", replies Jinpei as he drops the helicobuggy and parks it behind a copse of trees. Vacating the vehicle Joe and Jinpei approach the side of the mountain.

"We'll look for a hidden entrance. There has to be one here somewhere", whispers Joe as he feels the surface of the rock formation for any inconsistencies. Jinpei lightly taps on the surface. After forty-five minutes Jinpei is getting frustrated. Leaning back against the rock he crosses his arms.

"This isn't working! We're going to be here forever and I am so tired, hot and thirsty", he starts to complain.

"Quit your complaining", snaps Joe. "Do you want to find Ken and your sister or what?"

"Shut up", yells Jinpei. "So far your ideas have been horrible. I say that we go back and start from the other side." He starts to push away from the wall when suddenly he falls backwards. "Ahhh!! He yells as he falls through the mountain into a stairwell.

"You were saying", asks Joe stepping up to peer down at Jinpei sprawled on the stairs.

"My butt is killing me", says Jinpei crawling to his feet.

"That won't be the only thing that's killing you", replies Joe pulling his cable gun out and crawling into the passageway. "Now follow the master and lets get this job done." He passes Jinpei to descend the stairs.

"Master? Don't make me laugh", replies Jinpei as he follows behind Joe.


	21. Swans Mate for Life

Chapter 21

Meanwhile Dr. Nashano has left the prisoners behind. Ken remains sitting on the floor of his cell his lucidness returning slowly. Jun calls to him, "Ken, we have to escape. I have an idea. I'm going to use the bomb I've got stowed in my shoe. All we have to do is wrap the wires around the bars of each of our cages and I'll set the charge off." She kneels down to take the heel of her shoe off and unwinds the small explosive that will be their means to escape.

Ken doesn't respond to her voice. Biting her lip she ties one end of the wire to two of the bars of her cage and fixes them with putty. "Ken, I need you to catch the end of this and we can set the charge off", she yells. He ignores her. "Ken, why aren't you answering me? I know you're awake over there." Just then she hears the voice of Berg Katse.

"I understand that Dr. Nashano just interviewed you Gatchaman and got what we needed and now you are going to die!!" He starts to laugh hysterically. "You see birdboy where you are is below sea level and just about now you should be getting rather wet. Doesn't matter how well you and the swan can swim. It's all over now, so you may as well as say your final goodbyes. I wish I could see it in person, but I have to meet with Leader X on our progress. Dr. Nashano has yet to give me the tape, but he assures me that it's exactly what we need to destroy the ISO and the remaining Science Ninja Team members!" The room goes silent.

Jun shudders to think that Katse may have won, but is determined to get them out of there. She is about to call out to Ken again when she hears a rushing noise. Looking above she sees a flood of seawater rushing into the underwater room. Hitting the floor the level of the water slowly starts to rise. She estimates that they only have about twenty minutes to an hour before the room entirely fills.

"Ken you have to catch the line, what are you doing just sitting there", she yells at him. He finally turns around and gives her a cold look with his blue eyes.

"Save yourself Jun. I have no intention of leaving this room. It's destined to be my grave and this is where I will remain." He turns his back to her again.

"What are you saying Ken? You aren't thinking rationally. Of course we are leaving together. I will not leave you here to die", exclaims Jun in surprise. "Now please! For me, take the explosive and put it onto the bars and I will blow both of the doors open. I won't blow only my door open. I refuse to do that, understand? If we die, we die together. You know how that works."

He finally gets up and after looking at her a moment he nods and makes a motion for her to toss the end of the wire to him. She tosses it along with a piece of putty, which he fixes along two of the bars as she has done. She smiles as she is happy to see that her words have set in. "Okay, now turn away as I'm going to set the charge says Jun as she runs the wire out and backs away from the cage. Ken nods and turns his back to the bars. He watches out of the corner of his eye. Jun sends the charge running along the wire and as the door of her cage is blown apart he yanks the wire off his cage allowing it to fall into the corridor. After the smoke clears there is a large hole in Jun's cage. She wades through the water, which is now knee deep to his cage.

"What did you do that for? Why would you do this to yourself, to me?" She grasps the bars with both hands as she looks in at him facing away from her.

"Because I don't deserve to live. I'm a traitor Jun. I am a traitor to the world, to the ISO, to Dr. Nambu and to each one of you on the Science Ninja Team. I am not fit to be commander of the Science Ninja Team. I'm making my choice today. As my final order I want you to leave me", states Ken firmly.

"I will NOT leave you", exclaims Jun with tears running down her face. "You were under duress. You saved me by doing what you did. You made a choice, a choice that Katse forced you to make. I told you not to worry about me. I told you that you should not go through with it. If they had taken my life, you could have gone on and continued with the mission Ken", she says softly.

"If they had killed you I would have had no means of escape anyway", replies Ken turning around. Opening his arms wide. I have no weapons but a glasscutter, I couldn't apprehend Dr. Nashano and the Galactor agents without running the risk of you being shot." He walks up to the bars facing Jun. "Don't argue with me Jun. Just leave and go on and fight another day. Find someone that can make you proud, someone who will not be a coward and can do his duty and still love you the way that you really deserve." He reaches out to caress her cheek.

"No! I refuse to listen to you. I don't care if you are my commander. I will not leave you. You would never leave me. I know you wouldn't. If you chose to die, I die with you. Swans mate for life and I will not leave you, my love."

Ken is overwhelmed with emotion. "Why are you doing this? We each know that we may need to sacrifice our lives for our mission. I'm doing this not out of duty, but knowing that I'm unfit commander, that's my decision. This doesn't involve you Jun. I again order you to leave." He grabs the bars staring at her with pleading eyes as the water has now risen to their waists. She clasps his hands in hers.

"Then accuse me of insubordination, because no matter how many times you order me. I will not leave you", sobs Jun.

"Oh Jun, why you are so loyal to me, I will never know. I don't deserve you", replies Ken closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Jun's through the bars.


	22. Condor Joe Takes Action

There's going to be a some more chapters to wind this one up, but this is a scene I've been just itching to write. I hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 22

Meanwhile Joe and Jinpei have infiltrated the base. After descending down the staircase they reached a large room where the ape mecha was stored. Four Galactor agents are guarding it, obviously bored. Joe motions Jinpei to follow him and they hide around two support beams.

"Did you hear Lord Katse say that he had that Dr. Nashano come in to interview Gatchaman? I guess after the injection he just spilled like a waterfall."

"Yeah, I guess he is all done. I heard Lou talking about it just before I came on shift. Katse is meeting with Nashano now to find out his findings", replies the second agent.

"Yeah I never knew that Gatchaman was just a kid", replies the first again.

"Me neither", replies the third. "I was with Nashano here when he was interviewing him. He can't be more than seventeen or eighteen years old."

"I say that girl that he's with though is one hot chick though", replies the fourth. "I actually felt bad for her when I had to hold that gun to her head."

"Doesn't matter by now", replies the first agent looking at his watch. "Katse ordered the sea water in. They'll be swimming with the fishes by now."

Joe's mouth is hanging open as he hears how Dr. Nashano is involved with the plot. He feels light headed as he realizes that the injections he has been receiving may have something to do with their identities being blown, but he can't focus on that right now. From what the Galactors are saying Ken and Jun are in big trouble. He nods to Jinpei and between the two of them they take out three of the agents. Forcing the last agent down to the ground he presses his cable gun to the man's temple. You're going to take me to Gatchaman now you understand scumbag?"

"Lord Katse will kill me", replies the agent in fear shrinking back in fear at the gun being pressed to his temple.

"It's up to you dude, if you want to live another hour at least or die here on the floor, what's it going to be", asks Joe.

"I'll take you to him, but he may not be alive", exclaims the agent. "They only have an hour at most."

"I'll take my chances, now move it", replies Joe shoving the agent as he gets to his feet. Jinpei follows Joe and the agent who finally stops at a round hatch in the floor. Leaning down he unscrews the lid to pop it open.

"They're down there", replies the agent. Joe steps to the edge and looks down to see swirling water.

"I'm leaving you up here Jinpei. Call Ryu and see if he can arrange pickup for us. Watch this goon. I don't trust him to not shut the hatch once we're down there. I'll work fast and get Ken and Jun out of there. He steps through the hole and ascends the ladder towards the swirling water. Jinpei reluctantly watches, but knows he can't go forward with the chance of Joe not having backup when in such a dangerous situation. Not wanting to chance the Galactor getting away Jinpei gives him a swift chop to the neck and the agent is out.

"Ryu, its Jinpei come in Ryu", says Jinpei into his communicator.

"Well you've finally called me", replies Ryu yawning. "Any luck with Ken and Jun?"

"Joe is down in an underwater compartment, big bro and sis are trapped down there. He has to get them out before the water rises", says Jinpei. "Joe told me to call you, we need you to fly here to pick us up."

"Ten four little buddy", replies Ryu. "Just let me know what I'm looking for."

Jinpei continues to give him directions while meanwhile down below Joe has reached the bottom. The water is up to his shoulders as he pushes his way through the freezing, white foamed seawater. He reaches the cages and sees Jun and Ken have stepped up unto the first bar of one of the cages. Although facing one another Jun is obviously free, while Ken is still imprisoned.

"Well look here, I get to save the mighty Eagle's ass for once", says Joe pushing through the water.

"Oh Joe, thank god you are here", exclaims Jun. Joe approaches and caresses her cheek after seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Juni you've been crying, don't worry ole Joe is going to take care of everything. Now here you guys I'm sure you've been wanting these for a while." He pulls their bracelets out of his belt and hands Jun hers. He holds Ken's out to him, which he doesn't take. Joe shakes it at him. "What the heck are you pulling here you stupid idiot? Take your damn bracelet! You have no idea what Ryu, Jinpei and I have been through these last two days trying to find you."

Ken turns away and shimmies along the bars until he is balancing himself on an interior bar.

"What the hell is going on with him?" He looks for Jun for clarification.

"He already blew one chance leaving", replies Jun. "The Galactors were holding a gun on me and he was forced to choose to be given a truth serum. He's feeling guilty that he gave away secrets to save my life."

"What? Let's not be the hero now Ken and just get the hell out of here", replies Joe. "I'd say we worry about these little details later.

"I am not leaving", says Ken firmly. "It's my choice. Joe, take Jun and get of here. See that she is safe and I will be eternally grateful."

"He's not in his right mind", says Joe turning to Jun. "I say we leave him. We can't force him to go with us if he doesn't want to. He grabs Jun's hand to pull her towards the escape passageway.

"No! I will not leave him", exclaims Jun wrenching her hand from Joe's. We either both go or we both stay. If he won't leave then just leave us Joe."

Joe stares at her as if she has gone off her rocker. "You're going to sacrifice yourself for him? For the one that is so sworn to duty that he can't even take the time to appreciate you? Don't give me that look Jun. I know you have feelings for the guy, but this has gotten crazy. You're going to throw your life away, because hotshot over there can't take it that he may have messed up. That he's not perfect. Well guess what, I'm not perfect either. Yeah I just figured out that Dr. Nashano gave me a dose of truth serum too. So here I am, I'm your leak that has been the cause of this whole mess. Should I shrivel up and die and drown here now? No I'm not."

"You're as guilty as me, don't you feel any responsibility for what you've done", asks Ken with a glare on his face.

"Yeah, I feel guilty, but now is definitely not the time to be discussing it. I ought to leave your sorry ass in that cell Washio, but I'm only doing this for Jun." He takes out his drill attachment and clicks it into his cable gun. He starts drilling the bars.

"You're wasting your time Joe, I'm not going to go freely", replies Ken.

"Have you gone nuts or what", replies Joe. "Here you have everything to live for. You're commander of the Science Ninja Team, everyone worships Gatchaman. The kids everywhere idolize you. You've got an actual home to live in, property, a second job that you enjoy and best of all?? You've got this girl here that I know adores you. Don't give me that look. Stop denying what we all know and don't you dare use the excuse of duty." He finishes cutting through one bar pulling it away and flinging it behind him. He starts in on a second one.

"There's no point in thinking of all the good things", replies Ken. "We're living in a dream world. I thought we could all have future plans after this war was over. But I've only been kidding myself." He smoothes his hair, which is now dripping wet.

"So you're going to give up. Be the weakling. That's not the G-1 I know. I know you. Just because your father died you think that the world is going to end. My parents have been dead for ten years. I think about them everyday, but I know that I have to go on. Look what I have in comparison to you? I don't have a steady job. I only have the G-2 and a trailer and I spend most of my free time at a racetrack. And as for the ladies department, well with the exception of a few cheap thrills my track record isn't that great for serious relationships. The women that I end up caring about tend to turn out to be Galactor agents."

Jun pats Joe's arm. "You'll find someone eventually Joe."

"Got any sisters or cousins Jun? If I could find someone just like you I'd consider that I'd be a lucky guy. See, I probably should have left you in there just to make a point. There's other guys out there that would appreciate this lady more than you have." He pulls on the second bar and pulls it out. "Okay, get your butt out here and lets go", says Joe grasping a bar with his hand and leaning up against the cage. Ken makes no movements.

"Come on Ken, Joe's freeing us. What is going to convince you to stay. Is this your way of being the noble hero from a Greek tragedy. I'm so over this attitude of yours."

"Well why don't you just leave and make a life with Mr. Asakura here as you both are so well in tune", says Ken turning away.

"Ken the water is really deep and I think we really need to go and I you know that Joe is just a friend, we've talked about this."

"That's it you stupid son of a bitch", yells Joe as he squeezes through the bars.

"Oh my", says Jun as she watches Joe corner Ken.

"What ya gonna do Joe", asks Ken.

"Something I've been wanting to do a long time you selfish twit", says Joe as he gives Ken a fast punch to the jaw knocking the Eagle out. Throwing him over his shoulder he manages to get the two of them out of the cage. "Okay Juni go ahead and transmute. I've got nimrod's bracelet still. He obviously isn't in his right mind. I'm hoping it's the injection that caused him to act the way he did. Once we get out of here Jinpei and you can set some explosives to blow this place up. Ryu is on his way. As they make their way to the ladder Joe starts to climb up the ladder with Ken over his shoulder. Jun moves the hair out of Ken's face. She doesn't think she ever saw him so peaceful before. She thanks god for the Condor.


	23. Eagles Mate for Life Too

Chapter 23

Jinpei is shocked to see Joe carrying Ken out of the hatch. "What happened to big bro", he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Lets say I had to knock a little sense into him", replies Joe as Jun climbs through the hatch. Jinpei immediately launches himself into his sister's arms.

"Oh sis, I missed you so much. I promise you I will never argue with you or ever misbehave and I'll do the dishes for a month at the joint." Jun tousles his hair and a tear runs down her cheek.

"Jinpei, I missed you so much", replies Jun. "You are the best little brother there is and I think that this really teaches us a lesson that we must always appreciate what we have. Now are you ready to help me set some explosives?"

"You bet", replies Jinpei releasing her and giving her a wide grin. "I have something for you sis." He pulls her yoyo out and hands it to her. She beams as she drops it to the floor once and catching it to then place it in her belt.

"Okay, lets head right to the mecha. I figure that if we can rig that up a few timers that the whole place will go sky-high. If we do it JUST right no one is going to survive to tell the world our true identities."

"Way to go Jun", states Joe lowering Ken to the floor. "I'll call Ryu and you two be careful. Let me know when you are done and we'll rendezvous at the God Phoenix. Jun nods and her and Jinpei dash away. Jinpei tosses Ken's boomerang to Joe as he departs. "G-2 to G-5, come in G-5."

"G-5 here", replies Ryu.

"You ready for pick-up", asks Joe.

"I'm outside and awaiting. Do you need me to blast through", asks Ryu.

"No Jun is off setting some explosives with Jinpei", replies Joe glancing around. "I don't think it would be that safe to just crash in like we normally do.

"Where's Ken", asks Ryu.

"He's right here. Let's just say he is incapacitated at the moment", replies Joe looking down at his feet just as he feels his leg get pulled out from under him. "Aaahhh", he yells.

"Joe, Joe what is it", yells Ryu.

"Nothing that a little combat isn't going to fix you bastard", replies Ken twisting Joe's leg back forcing him to the ground.

"Ah so the commander has awoken", sneers Joe. "I guess I didn't hit you that hard."

"You had NO right to interfere", replies Ken. "I was making a choice and you got your beak in where it didn't belong."

"Well you better stop concentrating on yourself you selfish idiot", replies Joe glaring. "You were willing to die, but did you want to take Jun with you?"

"Of course not. I told you to take her with you", says Ken finally releasing Joe who slowly gets to his feet. Ken arises to stand before Joe with a questioning look on his face.

"Me tell Jun what to do? You really have no idea do you? She is totally in love with you and I could never drag her away. She had her yoyo bomb at that point. Do you think I'd make it out of here alive if I tried to force her to leave?"

"I don't want to discuss this with you"; replies Ken flatly as he runs a hand through his hair. Glancing around he doesn't understand why it's so quiet. "Where's Jun and Jinpei", he asks.

"They're setting the timers on the mecha. The plan is to blow that up and the whole place will come crashing down", replies Joe. "Ryu is right outside ready to get us all."

Ken nods. "Give me my bracelet."

"Oh so the mighty Eagle wants his bracelet now", replies Joe with sarcasm.

"Just fork it over", glares Ken with his hand out. Joe hands it over it over to him and Ken immediately transmutes.

"Let's head out to the God Phoenix", says Joe. "Jun and Jinpei should be just about done." He tosses Ken's boomerang to him, which Ken catches and after twirling it once puts it into his belt.

"Why is it so quiet", asks Ken. "This can't be right Joe." Just then he hears an alarm go off and Galactor agents swarm the entire base. There must be a hundred of them.

"Give it up Gatchaman! We have you surrounded and I don't know how you birdies managed to make it out of the trap I set for you, but you'll never get lucky twice", yells Katse from a window high above. Joe sees Dr. Nashano standing next to Katse with a tape in his hand.

"That tape. We've got to get that tape", says Ken pulling his boomerang out and looking at Joe. "It has to be destroyed and if no one lives to see tomorrow in this hellhole at least our identities will be kept secret. You got what I'm saying Joe?"

"I've been waiting for a little challenge", replies Joe pulling out his cable gun. "Lets go kick some Galactor ass."

The two of them proceed to knock out or kill dozen's of Galactor agents. The two of them are filled with anger for not only the loved ones taken from them but also the loss of dignity that they've had to endure by giving away the secrets of the Science Ninja Team. Finally they stand surrounded by bodies littering the floor and look above to see Katse banging his hands against the glass window.

"That's it Nashano, I'm out of here. Give me the tape", Katse turns to the doctor and makes a grab for the tape.

"I'm not giving this to you until you pay me what we agreed", replies the doctor calmly and holds the tape behind his back.

"You fool, do you think that's going to stop me from getting what I want? Now give me the tape or I'll leave you behind to die with everyone else. I have this place set to self-explode in five minutes and there's only enough time to escape in the small shuttle that is waiting. There are only two seats." He then grabs again for the tape. Ken and Joe hear all as the two wrestle for the tape.

"Did you hear that? This place is going to blow in five minutes and we're setting up even more explosives? Ken we got to get Jun and Jinpei and get out of here", says Joe with wide eyes.

"Not until I can guarantee that Katse isn't going to get that tape", snarls Ken. "Shoot out that window with your cable gun. I'm going up there." He motions to the window with the fighting Katse and Nashano.

"It's suicide", says Joe. "We've got to get out of here.'

"Just do it", yells Ken. "That's an order Joe!"

Joe reluctantly shoots his cable gun through the window. The cable end goes piercing through the wall behind Katse's head. Ken leaps onto the cable and quickly climbs to the window and jumps through. "It's time I had a word with you Katse", sneers Ken.

"Gatchaman, so nice for you to drop by", replies Katse. "With this tape", he points at the tape in Nashano's hand. Everyone will know by tonight who Gatchaman and the Science Ninja team really are." He makes another grab at it. "Nashano give me that damn tape or I'm going to have to kill you for it." He leaps onto the doctor who throws the tape away to prevent Katse from getting it. Ken scoops it up and throws it out the window down to Joe.

"You moron! You have no idea what you have just done. You just threw away your life with that tape yells Katse as he shoves the doctor out the window. The man falls to his death as Joe makes no move to save the one who made him betray his family."

As Ken turns back to look at Katse he sees a red cape disappear around the corner of a door. He considers following him for a moment until he hears Joe's voice.

"Ken for God's sake, we've got the tape. Lets go get Jun and Jinpei so we can get out of here. We must only have like a minute left!"

Ken glides down to the floor and him and Joe run back to the Mecha. Jun and Jinpei are just finishing.

"Ken, you're awake", exclaims Jun with a twinkle in her eye.

"It's good to see you Jun", replies Ken. "We've got to get out of here, Katse has the place wired already. This place is going to be blowing up twice as high." He makes a motion for Jun and Jinpei to follow him as he turns to run after Joe who has knocked out a door. Just then they hear a massive explosion coming from the core center of the base. The explosions start to multiply and before they know it the entire ceiling is caving down on them. Joe leads them back to the door where he and Jinpei had entered earlier and stands aside pushing Jinpei out the door. He ducks outside himself and turns to hear Ken yelling.

"Jun run faster! We've got to get out, NOW!" They are running as fast as they can when there is a huge roar. The ceiling is collapsing and raining boulders down upon them. Jun is knocked down. A large rock on her leg." She screams as Ken falls flat on his face as he is holding her hand when she goes down.

She pulls her hand away from him. "You have to leave me Ken. Go on and save yourself."

Ken rolls over and looks at her like she is crazy. "I'm not leaving you Jun." He turns around and puts all his weight on the rock. He strains to move it off of Jun. "We either both live or die together. That's the plan."

"You've got to go Ken", cries Jun. "You have to take care of Jinpei. You promised that you would share custody with me. What will he do without both of us? You have to go. For him you have to go!"

Ken continues in vain to push at the boulder with it not moving. "I know what we discussed, but you weren't thinking of Jinpei when you refused to leave me down there Jun. Let's not forget that eagles mate for life too and this eagle just isn't ready to fly solo anytime soon." Just then another explosion takes place and Ken looks over in dismay to see that Jun has been knocked unconscious. To his relief Joe runs up at this moment.

"Ken we've got to go. What in the hell are you doing"? He sees Jun at that moment and his eyes go wide in fear.

"Joe you've got to help me move this boulder brother", says Ken grabbing Joe by the shoulders. "If we never argue about another thing, please don't gripe about this one."

"Of course, for Jun", replies Joe. "I say we set a couple of your mini grenades on top of the boulder. We can shield her with our wings and it just may do the trick."

Ken reluctantly nods and after tossing three grenades at the boulder he and Joe throw themselves over Jun. Ken protecting her top half and Joe over her one leg not covered by the boulder. The grenades go off instantly and due to Joe's clever thinking the boulder is shattered into small enough pieces that they can be pushed aside.

Getting to their feet Joe helps Ken move aside the last of the rock's from Jun and Ken gently lifts Jun into his arms and the two run to the door. The fire has spread and the smell of burned flesh is thick in the air. Fighting nausea the two reach the door to breath in fresh air. Jinpei turns white as a sheet.

"Sis, what happened to sis?"

"She is hurt Jinpei, we have to get her into the God Phoenix so Joe can look at her", replies Ken pushing past Jinpei and Joe to leap onto the platform of the God Phoenix cradling Jun's limp, broken and bleeding body. Jinpei and Joe leap on as well and Ryu takes off as the entire mountain explodes. A small rocket shoots westward into the sky. Katse has lived to see another day.

Meanwhile inside Ken stalks into the medical bay and gently lays Jun down onto a medical bed. Removing his helmet he tosses it aside to unlatch her helmet. Her long black hair pools around her face which he gently moves aside. Kissing her forehead he moves away slightly as Joe and Jinpei enter the room.

Joe moves to the other side of the bed and examines her head. "I think she may have a serious concussion. She needs more medical attention than I can give her." He moves down and looks at her leg, which is bleeding and bent to an odd angle. "She has a serious break here. She needs a orthopedic surgeon to look at this. Jinpei, do me a favor. Go get me the extra medical kit out front." Jinpei dashes off.

Joe walks around to the other side as Ken stands there staring at Jun with chin in his hand. He bites his lip in sadness and anger. Joe touches his shoulder. "Ken, she is going to be okay. You have to believe that." Ken nods and closes his eyes a moment before Jinpei comes running in with the kit. Turning his back so that Jinpei does not see his emotions Ken wipes a tear away as Joe opens up the kit and starts pulling out bandages.


	24. Taking on a Responsibility

Not sure if anyone is still reading this, but I'm not quite done yet:

Chapter 24

Back at the Crescent base Jun is in surgery as Ken, Joe, Jinpei and Ryu sit on couches in the waiting room. Dr. Nambu walks in to see Ryu watching television; Joe is reading an auto magazine. Jinpei is napping and Ken is staring at a wall with no expression on his face.

"I just spoke to the assistant chief of surgery. Jun is doing well with the operation on her leg. She is going to need rehab, but he feels that she will be able to walk again and eventually will even be able to do everything she normally does, including her ninja moves. She looks as though she is still in a coma, however. It's going to be touch and go for a while, but he has great hope for her survival. You all did a great job at getting her out of there when you did. Your quick actions probably saved her life. As always your teamwork is to be commended."

"We're family, what else would you expect us to do? Leave her behind", asks Joe. Jinpei wakes up at this point and yawns stretching his arms above his head.

"How is sis, doctor?"

"She's doing well Jinpei. It will probably be another hour or two before they are done with the surgery. She'll be placed in recovery for another couple of hours and then moved to a room", replies Dr. Nambu.

"Can I see her then", asks Jinpei.

"Yes of course you can see her. She is still in a coma. But we're hoping that is just going to be temporary and before you know it she'll be back to doing all the things she loved to do before." Dr. Nambu looks around the room and his eyes stop on his commanding officer. "Ken, I need to speak to you for a moment in private."

"Whatever you need to tell him isn't any secret to the rest of us", replies Joe shutting his magazine. "You want to know about what happened down there when he and Jun were held captive. Yeah I knocked him out. He had a weak moment, everyone does and that's no reason to reprimand him."

"No, I will be doing a full investigation into all of the details of the mission within a few weeks", replies Dr. Nambu still staring at Ken. "That's not the reason I need to speak to him. I'll be back shortly and see how all of you are doing. Come on Ken, I really need to speak to you." Ken stiffly gets to his feet and follows Dr. Nambu to a small conference room several doors down. Dr. Nambu shuts the door and sits down with Ken at a table. Opening a briefcase Dr. Nambu flips open a folder.

"Are you aware that Jun had a living will", he asks Ken.

"No Doctor, Jun and I didn't discuss such things", remarks Ken flatly clasping his hands on the table in front of him.

"She states that she does not want to be kept on life support if she becomes incapacitated for longer than six weeks." Ken looks up at Dr. Nambu with shock in his eyes.

"But you said that she has a good chance at waking up. Isn't that only in the event if someone was to not have brain activity", asks Ken.

"Yes, technically that is the case, however sometimes even with brain activity it takes longer than six weeks for patients to recover. Jun's request doesn't allow much time for recovery."

"So you're saying that we'd have to replace her on the Science Ninja Team, that's why I am here? How can you be thinking of that already Doctor? Don't bother me with those details until we know it's too late. I can't handle this!" Ken slams his hand down on the table in anger.

"I didn't bring you here to discuss the Science Ninja Team", replies Dr. Nambu. "It's regarding Jun's requests for handling her affairs during these six weeks and following her death if necessary."

"What does this have to do with me", replies Ken as Dr. Nambu flips though more papers.

"She never discussed anything with you", asks Dr. Nambu stopping and staring at the young man in front of him.

"No, we worked together. Hung out a bit. I have to admit that she was one of my closer friends, but with this job you can't really have friends. We didn't know much about each other", replies Ken fidgeting a moment before looking away.

"This is highly surprising", replies Dr. Nambu. "Let me read this to you. 'In the event that I become incapacitated for a period of time in which my living will is carried out or if I am killed for any reason I request that guardianship of my brother, Jinpei be awarded to my close friend and confidant Kenneth Washio until Jinpei reaches the age of 18. I also ask that my business, Jun's Joint be overseen by Kenneth Washio for the purpose of providing an income for Jinpei until he is 18 years old of which at that time the business may either be awarded to Jinpei or the business may be sold and the assets awarded to Jinpei and Kenneth Washio in a 50/50 split."

"NO!" yells Ken.

"You had no idea about this arrangement", asks Dr. Nambu. "I can't believe that she would write this and not inform you that you would be granted custody of Jinpei and his affairs."

"She knew she wouldn't need to ask", replies Ken putting his head on the table. "She knew I'd do anything for her and Jinpei. I'll do what she asks, but there is NO way that she is going to not wake up. I'll make sure that Jinpei is taken care of, that the joint runs the way it should. So it will be all good when she wakes up, but I refuse to believe that Jun will die. I won't let that happen."

"Ken are you being truthful with me regarding your relationship with Jun", asks Nambu. "Why would a young woman that you say wasn't even that close of a friend leave you with such a huge responsibility of looking after her affairs?"

"Because she knew me better than I know myself and we had an unspoken agreement between us Doctor. If it wasn't for this war we'd be probably be a lot closer. I'd like to leave it at that. You got my drift?" Dr. Nambu nods a moment.

"You remember what I told you about letting your heart be swayed", asks Nambu. "I can see my advise wasn't heeded that well."

"You're going to lecture me for falling in love with my teammate at a time like this? Don't worry, DOCTOR we've only recently admitted our feelings for one another. I think we've kissed twice and we've never been physically intimate." He glared at Nambu. "Now do I need to sign anything", asks Ken running a hand through his hair. "I'm not telling Jinpei anything. I'll move into the Joint and let him run it the way Jun would want it run while she is in the hospital. I'm only taking one day at a time. I'll have to run my deliveries at night and somewhere in the middle of it all I'll find time to be Gatchaman."

"Just sign here that you acknowledge that you've been given these duties and you accept the conditions. You don't have a say over the living will part. None of us do." Dr. Nambu places a piece of paper in front of Ken who signs his name to it.

Dr. Nambu and Ken get up and walk to the door and slowly walk back to the waiting room. "We all are upset about this Ken, you aren't the only one." He motions to Jinpei who is sitting curled up in the corner of one couch trying to focus on the show that Ryu is watching.

"I know Doctor. I'll take care of him. I may not have always thought of others the way I should have. I tend to be downright selfish at times, but this is one thing I won't screw up. Jun is depending on me and I won't blow this." He nods to Dr. Nambu and enters the room to sit down next to Jinpei.

"How you doing little bro?"

"Okay I guess. Sis should be out of surgery in a half an hour or so."

"Yeah, she'll be in recovery for a while and then we can go see her, how would you like that?"

"I'd really like that big bro."

"How about you and I head to the cafeteria and grab some lunch, my treat", asks Ken tousling his hair.

"Sounds great", replies Jinpei happy to have his brother there.

"Okay lets go. Guys I'm taking Jinpei for lunch, just the two of us. Catch ya later", replies Ken putting his arm around Jinpei and walking out of the waiting room. Joe, Ryu and Nambu watch the two walk down the hallway.


	25. A Brotherly Interrogation

Chapter 25

Okay I was bored and couldn't resist writing another chapter:

"So you understand what I'm saying Jinpei", asks Ken as he pushes pasta around on his dish.

"I understand big bro. You're going to help me take care the joint until sis is feeling better and can walk again", replies Jinpei taking a sip of soda and placing the can down.

"Right and we're going to make this work somehow. I'm not an expert on food management. I don't know anything about cooking or ordering etc. I'm there to support you. I'm pretty good at math, but you are going to be the big cheese, got it?"

"Yeah I do. Big bro, can I ask you a question?"

"Um yeah", replies Ken looking at Jinpei across the table.

"Is sis really going to be okay?"

"Yes Jinpei, I believe in my heart that Jun is going to be just fine." Ken gives Jinpei a half smile. "Now finish your ice cream and we'll go see if we can see her now."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah what is it?

"Do you love my sister?" Ken looks at Jinpei and then takes a gulp of water before answering.

"It's kinda complicated Jinpei. I care for your sister a lot, more than any other girl that I know. Sometimes you have to remember that despite all the dangerous things that the Science Ninja Team does we're still only teenagers. I'm only eighteen and your sister is sixteen, we'd be in high school right now under normal circumstances."

"So if you were in high school would you ask my sister to the prom", asks Jinpei.

Ken turns a slight shade of red. "Well I suppose yeah I would Jinpei, but that's not something we're going to be able to do. I haven't been able to get to know your sister the way normal guys get to know girls that they care about. I'm Ken the Eagle, Gatchaman and my main priority is the team and making sure that Galactor doesn't take over the world."

"But does that mean that you don't have time for Jun", asks Jinpei.

"No its just I've been told that I shouldn't have feelings for her", replies Ken.

"And you're going to let that stop you? Big bro, I've never known anytime that anyone has told you to do things a certain way", says Jinpei folding his arms and leaning in to look at his commander.

"Oh really, you don't say", replies Ken. "You don't think I should listen to Dr. Nambu's orders?"

"Oh Dr. Nambu said that", asks Jinpei scratching his head.

"Um yeah", replies Ken.

"It could just be a team secret. No one else would have to know that my sister and you were married", replies Jinpei in glee.

"Whoa, whoa, who said anything about me and Jun getting married? You are getting way ahead of the game here Jinpei. I just want to be able to take your sister to the movies, out to dinner or to the beach once in a while by ourselves without the whole team tagging along."

"So you don't want to marry my sister, you just want to fool around with her?"

Ken can't believe the knowledge that this eleven year old has. "I never said that! Jinpei you are just too smart for your own good. Okay I love your sister and if I was able to date her and knowing that she feels the same way there is a very good chance that if this war was to end that just possibly I can say we would get marr.."

"YES", yells Jinpei at the top of his lungs. Others in the cafeteria look over and glare at the two of them. "Ooh Mrs. Jun Washio… Ken and Jun sitting in a tree.. K.I.S.S.I.NG. First comes LOVE then comes MARRIAGE, then comes Ken with a BABY CARRIAGE..!"

"JINPEI be quiet", hisses Ken. "And I SWEAR if you say ANYTHING to Joe, Ryu or Dr. Nambu I'll drop you out of my plane without a parachute. Now eat your damn ice cream and we're going to go see Jun."

"Yes future brother-in-law!"

"Don't call me that", says Ken covering his eyes.

"Oh big bro, I was just teasing you. I'm just asking what your intentions are for my sister. I'd think you'd appreciate that I'm looking out for her welfare. All I can say is that I highly approve of you dating my sister and when she wakes up I know a great restaurant you can take her to. Remember the one that revolves and you can see the airport? You could take her to the Rainbow Fountain, she really loves it there. I'll help you plan it all out and I promise I won't even tell Ryu. Deal?"

"Thanks for your blessing, but no more wedding jokes Jinpei otherwise I'll send Maria that photo I have of you when you were eight. Remember the one where you had stripped naked and rolled in the mud. It took Jun and I an hour to get you cleaned up in the shower."

"No, you can't do that!"

"Well then behave then little bro. Last call on the ice cream. Let's go see your sister", replies Ken throwing some money down on the table.

Taking an elevator they reach the medical floor and are informed that Jun has been moved from the recovery unit to the ICU area. The two enter the room and sit down for a moment. Jun is pale, however she is breathing on her own.

A doctor enters the room. "Are you Kenneth Washio?"

"Yes, and this is Jun's brother Jinpei", replies Ken staring at Jun.

"She pulled through the surgery fine. I think the worst of it is over. Her brain waves have also improved immensely. I actually think that she may wake up sooner than we had thought."

"That's wonderful news, you have no idea how that makes me feel", replies Ken beaming at Jinpei.

"She'll still have to go through rehab, but she will gain full use of that leg eventually. It just will take some time. She's a very lucky lady. Just a tad harder of a tap on the head she wouldn't have made it. And if that boulder had hit anywhere else on her body, well lets just say we wouldn't be standing here right now. It really makes you appreciate the smaller things in life. Makes you appreciate people more Mr. Washio." He closes the folder.

"I get what you're saying Doctor." "I'm going to be taking Jun's brother home now. If there is any change during the night you can call us here." He scribbles down a phone number and hands it to the doctor. "I just need to pick up a few things at my place first."

"Sure thing. If you aren't already here, we'll call you the moment she wakes up." The doctor leaves the room.

Jinpei and Ken walk up to Jun's side.

"Oh sis, you better wake up soon. Big bro and I are going to run the joint the best we can, but we can't do a good job like you do. I promise I'll be good for him and I'll try not to play any major practical jokes on him." He turns around to see Ken standing there with arms folded with a frown on his face. Jinpei leans closer and whispers. "I'm sorry sis for teasing you about big bro. I just had a talk with him. He really does love you. He even said he might marry you. So you better get back to us so I can teach you to cook." He kisses her cheek.

"What are you telling her Jinpei", asks Ken looking suspicious.

"I'm just telling her that I love her and I promise to be a good boy", replies Jinpei quickly.

Ken walks over and putting his hand on Jinpei's shoulder he leans down to Jun. Kissing her on the cheek he says softly, "I miss you swan, come back to me soon I love you."

He straightens up and looks at Jinpei. "Okay swallow lets go tell the others the plan. We'll take my motorcycle back to the airfield and then grab what I need for the next few days and head to the joint.

"Sounds like a plan", replies Jinpei as they walk out of the room.


	26. A Little Girl's Dreams

Chapter 26

Okay one last one, I have to write it when my idea comes or I may just lose it. Enjoy!

"Hey waiter! I want another glass of water", yells Joe as Ken struggles with the tub of dirty dishes he is carrying.

"Go stick it Joe", says Ken walking into the kitchen with his load.

"That's not very customer service oriented. Watch it or I won't leave you a tip", laughs Joe as Ryu smirks at their commander waiting tables.

It's been a week and Jun still hasn't woken up. Jinpei and Ken visit the hospital each evening and luckily the Science Ninja Team hasn't been called up since Jun being injured. Jinpei is flipping hamburgers as Ken walks in.

"Man, I never realized how hard you and Jun work. I feel like I've run a marathon today. And those customers are brutal out there. You really need to hire some help if you keep expanding your business this way. The nighttime hours are even worse when the bar opens up", says Ken wiping his forehead with his arm.

"Yeah sis never rehired anyone after the Dave situation. She just didn't trust anyone finding out who we were", replies Jinpei placing the two burgers on their buns and throwing a bunch of fries on each dish. "These are for table seventeen. I'm going to start the dishes now, or we're going to be running out tonight."

"Yeah, give me just a second", says Ken sitting down and leaning back against a counter.

"You okay bro", asks Jinpei.

"Yeah, I'm not getting much sleep. With the joint, going to visit Jun and then running my deliveries I've only been getting about three hours a night", replies Ken.

"You can't keep that up bro, especially flying. If you end up killing yourself my sister will be devastated. You've got a lot to think about. I think maybe we should close for a day and just catch up."

"Not a bad idea Jinpei, but Jun would have a gasket", replies Ken.

"Nah she wouldn't. Besides what do you think we do when the two of us are out on a mission? We have no choice. Tomorrow is Sunday. I say we sleep in and visit Jun at a decent hour. Do the rest of your deliveries tonight and we'll have a complete day to ourselves."

"That sounds really good Jinpei", replies Ken. "I am just totally beat. I really had hoped that Jun would have woken up by now."

"Tell you what, I'll make Ryu come back here and work off a part of his tab. Go take a nap big bro, you really need it", says Jinpei.

"You sure that he'll do it", asks Ken questionably.

"Yeah I'll offer him a couple of burgers. No problemo", replies Jinpei pointing towards the door with his spatula.

"You rule little brother", says Ken untying his apron and tossing it on the counter. He goes out the door and smiles at Ryu. "You're on duty while I take a nap."

"Say what", replies Ryu. "I'm not working behind the counter."

"Come on Ryu, working with food? What better job can you think of", asks Joe stealing a large cookie from under a covered plate.

"Jinpei, add a cookie to Joe's tab", yells Ken towards the kitchen.

"Got it", yells Jinpei.

"You guys are worse then Jun", replies Joe rolling his eyes. Before he knows it Ken is in front of him holding him by the neck of his #2 t-shirt.

"You listen here you jackass. I'm here trying to hold this place together for Jun while she is lying in a coma in the hospital. You have the gall to actually defile her name while she is down? What kind of teammate are you?" He shoves Joe and then walks away.

"What's got into him", asks Ryu as he gets off the stool.

"I think he is getting overtired and stressed out", replies Joe eating the cookie. "He couldn't take jokes before and now it's ten times worse. The guy has it bad."

"Ryu, get back here and help me with these dishes. I have an extra cheeseburger if you want it", yells Jinpei.

"Oh wow, okay I guess I could do that", replies Ryu heading to the kitchen.

"I'm out of here by the way", replies Joe and heading to the door.

Meanwhile Ken has gone upstairs to Jun and Jinpei's apartment. The first couple of nights he had slept on the couch, but as the days kept going on he was finding that the little sleep he was getting was worthless so he had moved into Jun's room. He wasn't totally comfortable sleeping in her room, but it was the only other bed in the apartment and he had to admit it beat out the couch.

Dropping down on the side of the bed he looked around the room and absorbed all of the hard work that Jun had gone through decorating the room. The walls were a light pink with lace curtains and her bedspread was an off-white crocheted piece. Getting up he walked to the closet. He didn't want to pry, but he was getting restless and bored with the arrangement and just wanted to get to know Jun better and what way was there at the moment but looking around. Opening the closet he saw a row of five or so red and white striped pants followed by a few #3 t-shirts and a neat row of black loafers. Shoved in the back of the closet were a few other outfits including a very fetching green dress with spaghetti straps. Raising his eyebrow he looked to the door of the closet seeing some jewelry as well as a large "Demon Five" poster. Closing the door he walks over to her dresser and looks into the mirror at himself. He looks exhausted and wipes his eyes with his hands before opening up the top drawer of her dresser.

"What am I doing? What am I looking for? I'm being a nosey idiot going through her stuff", says Ken to himself. Picking up a frame that's upside down in the drawer he picks it up to see a photo of himself in the frame. "Hmm interesting", he says aloud and opens the back of the frame. Another picture falls out, this one being of Koji. "Yeah dude you've been replaced", sneers Ken turning the photo of himself over to read the back. It just says "Ken" on the back. He puts it all back together and notices a small scrapbook in the drawer as well. Flipping through the book he sees photos of his teammates growing up before his very eyes on the pages. Underneath he finds a smaller book, which he only assumes, is Jun's diary. "Now this could be interesting. Oh she would so kick my ass", smiles Ken to himself. "Oh why the hell not."

Opening the book he notices that the date is an old one. It was the first day she had been brought in by Dr. Nambu. She talks about the three older boys that she has been assigned to work with . "Ryu is the larger boy. He is very funny and pleasant. He doesn't seem to be bothered that I am a girl and enjoys talking about food and sports. He is also very good with Jinpei." Ken grins as he turns the page to the next paragraph. "Joe is going to be known as the Condor. He is very flirtatious and said that I had nice wings. Ryu has told me that he is very into racing and has posters up in his locker. He's not old enough to drive yet, but from what I see he will make a great racecar driver. He is good looking, but has a real attitude which I don't think is very attractive." Ken chuckles out loud to see Jun's attitude of Joe pre-Science Ninja Team.

He turns the next page and finds little hearts written all over the page. "Then there is Ken who is to be our commander. He is going to be the Eagle and has been born to lead from what Dr. Nambu has told me. He has been so kind to me and is much quieter than Joe. I think that he is hot. That hair and those blue eyes when they look upon me just makes my heart melt. Dr. Nambu has told me that I am not to have any romantic feelings towards any of my "brothers". But I don't care what he says. I'll keep it a secret crush and someday it is my dream to be Jun Washio."

Ken's mouth opens. "Wow she really did like me since I've liked her." He flips through the book and finds numerous entries of how she felt about him, how she was hurt when he ignored her or how worried she had been on missions. Closing the book he leans down and finds a small teddy bear in the drawer. Picking it up he stares at it and closes his eyes to a day gone by. They had been thirteen and fifteen and were at an ISO sponsored carnival. Dr. Nambu had made them buddy up so no one would be lost. Joe and Ryu had headed to the rides immediately while Ken was instructed to look after Jun and Jinpei. He laughed as he had bought Jinpei cotton candy that day and he had gotten it in his hair and Dr. Nambu had ended up taking him home early. Jun had been afraid to go in the Haunted House, but he had held her hand and brought her through. She had been so scared and clasped his hand with fear. At the time Ken hadn't minded at all as he thought Jun was awesome and he knew that she normally wasn't afraid of anything, but it was fun to play the hero for the day. Afterwards he had taken her to the gallery as he wanted to prove his skills to her. Stopping at the dartboards he forked over the dollar and within seconds had pierced enough balloons for Jun to pick out the red and white teddy bear, which she promptly had named "Kenny". She'd even given him a small kiss on the cheek for his efforts.

Replacing Jun's belongings into the drawer he walks over to the bed and lays down. Even after more than a week of Jun not being around he can smell her perfume in the air. Just then his bracelet beeps.

"G-2 to G-1, Ken come in", says Joe.

"What is it? I'm trying to sleep", scowls Ken.

"I just want to tell you, well I'm sorry for being a jerk today. You're doing a good thing for Jun and Jinpei. I was wrong making fun of Jun. I guess I'm just jealous of you that's all", says Joe.

"There's nothing to be jealous of Joe. Just leave me alone and drop it okay? I'm doing this for Jun and making sure that Jinpei is taken care of. We're all a family and it's nothing more than any of you would do in the same situation if she asked", states Ken.

"Yeah commander, I understand. But we all know it's more than just her asking. I'm not going to get my beak in again where it doesn't belong, but we're all rooting for Jun to get better as soon as she can and we're rooting for you two to finally be together. That's all I've got to say."

"Thanks Joe. Have a good night", says Ken. Just then the phone rings. He answers the phone and his eyes pop open as he hears the doctor from the hospital tell him that Jun woke up. Jumping out of bed he runs down the stairs to the joint.

"Family emergency folks, we've got to close the joint", he yells to the three tables of people that are sitting there. "Come back tomorrow night and we'll give you a meal on the house."

"Big bro, what are you doing? You'll put us out of business", replies Jinpei running out of the kitchen with Ryu on his tail.

"Add it to my tab! Your sister just woke up and we're heading to the hospital", says Ken with delight as he grabs Jinpei and swings him around.

Ryu smiles. "You guys go ahead. I'll lock the door and let the folks finish up. That way you don't have to give any free meals away. Its okay folks, finish up. The guy is just excited that our friend has woken up from being unconscious for a while. I'll be here." He follows Ken and Jinpei to the door. "Jinpei you better drive him in your buggy, I think he'd get you guys into an accident with how excited he is."

"Sure thing Ryu, see you in a bit as Jinpei pulls out the keys to his buggy. Let's go bro. Bro??" He looks around to find his brother who has already hopped his motorcycle and is speeding away. "Um too late Ryu."


	27. A Bird Wants Out of Her Cage

Chapter 27

Meanwhile Jun is sitting up and chatting with Dr. Nambu and Joe who have already arrived to greet her with well wishes. "I must look a fright", says Jun. "Someone please give me a mirror so I know how bad the damage is."

"No mirrors, you look fabulous Jun", replies Joe leaning against the bed with folded arms. "We're just ecstatic to have you back with us."

"I wish that I could just get out of this bed and take a walk", replies Jun softly. Looking at her leg she sees the cast.

"There is plenty of time for that", replies Dr. Nambu.

"Did I hear someone wants to go for a walk", asks Ken poking his head around the corner.

"Oh Ken! It's so good to see you", replies Jun with a smile.

"It's good to see you too", says Ken.

"I was just saying that if wasn't for this leg of mine I could go for a walk. I've only been awake a couple of hours and I'm already so bored."

"I think we can arrange something", says Ken snapping his fingers and walking into the hall.

"Ken, you need to let Jun rest", replies Dr. Nambu frowning. "The girl only just woke up."

"Oh let him have his fun", replies Joe. "Let's just say I haven't seen Ken's face look like that since you gave him the G-1."

Dr. Nambu nods. "He does seem quite sure of himself." Just then Ken comes back with a wheelchair.

"Your chariot awaits", he motions to the wheelchair.

"You're going to push me around the hospital", asks Jun.

"Well yeah, that is if you want me to", replies Ken looking sheepishly at Dr. Nambu.

"Of course I want to", replies Jun. "I can't stand sitting here a moment longer. Joe grab my robe from the closet." Joe walks over and fetches a pink robe and hands it to Jun who shrugs into it before throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Dr. Nambu holds the chair as Ken and Joe lift Jun into the chair. Ken fixes the pedals and starts to push her out of the room.

"You better not be doing any wheelies Ken, that's my job", laughs Joe.

Just then Jinpei enters the room. "Sis!" He runs over and throws himself into her arms.

"Oh Jinpei! I'm so glad to see you. How are you?"

"I'm much better now sis. Can you come home soon?"

"The doctor said tomorrow", replies Jun. "What have you been doing with yourself? Have you been showering and making your bed?"

"Yes sis, big bro has even been doing a daily inspection of my room. It's so military."

Jun raises her eyebrows. "You've been watching him?"

"Um yeah we can talk about that later. I've been staying with Jinpei at the joint. We've pretty much been open all week and I've been doing my deliveries at night. It seems to have been working out all right, but I'm sure glad that you'll be back soon."

"I think I'm going to head out", says Joe. "I've got a race in an hour. Get well soon Jun, I'll miss you at the race." He gives her a peck on the cheek as he walks out the door.

"I'm leaving as well. I have some paperwork to go over, which reminds me Ken this coming week I'll be interviewing each one of the team to go over what transpired during this last mission. You'll be first. I need you at my office the day after tomorrow at noon."

"You got it Doctor", replies Ken. Dr. Nambu turns and leaves.

"Care to take a stroll around the hospital with your sister and me", asks Ken to Jinpei.

"Actually I'm going to head down to the gift shop and get some candy", replies Jinpei putting his hands in his pockets.

"Jinpei! You eat enough candy", replies Jun.

"Oh sis, I've been really good. I haven't had time to even think about eating candy. Besides, why are you yelling at me? It was big bro who spilled coffee on your pink shag rug."

"My shag rug? You spilled coffee on it? What were you doing drinking coffee in my BEDROOM", Jun scolds Ken. "You let him sleep in my room?" Jinpei darts down the hall before he gets yelled at anymore

"Yeah he did and your bed is really comfortable", whispers Ken in Jun's ear as he pushes her out the door. Jun blushes.

"Well you still have to clean my carpet", replies Jun smiling. "What did you do?"

"I tripped over Jinpei", replies Ken quietly as he nods to a nurse in passing.

"You did what?"

"Jinpei was in a bad place those first couple of nights. He was scared that he was going to be left all alone; I got back from a run and tripped over him in his sleeping bag. He was huddled up on the floor clutching one of your #3 shirts snoring away. Unfortunately I didn't see him until I was flying across the room."

"Oh Ken! You took such good care of him though. Thank you", says Jun turning around to look up at him.

"It was nothing Jun. You know I'd do anything for you, which reminds me while I have you alone; I let it slip to Dr. Nambu that our feelings for each other have broadened."

"You didn't! How did he take it", asks Jun.

"I don't think he took it well", replies Ken. "I think we need to be a little discreet when he at least is around. I was so mad at him that I even told him we'd only kissed twice and had never been intimate. He just pissed me off."

"Oh my, I feel like he is going to be watching our every move Ken. I wish you hadn't said those things", replies Jun.

"Well we could always fake a breakup. We do still have a mission to do, but you know you've got my heart. I may not be able to tell you all the time, but I hope you know the way I really feel by now", replies Ken.

"Hmm, a breakup, that could be entertaining", replies Jun.

"Yeah and a secret make-up", winks Ken back.


	28. Needing Fatherly Advice

Chapter 28

Over the next several weeks Jun has moved back to the Joint and has gone through an intensive therapy program to the point where she has been able to move around with crutches and for small amounts of time has been able to hobble around with no assistance at all. Ken had camped out on the couch for a week after she came home and then had gone back to his home to try to get his life back to a bit of normalcy.

Jun was sitting at the counter as Jinpei washed some dishes.

"I'm really proud of you Jinpei", says Jun. "You really were a grown up during these past weeks."

"Oh it wasn't anything sis", replies Jinpei drying a dish. "It's my job to be there for ya. I'm just so glad that you are feeling better now."

"Yeah Dr. Nambu says probably in a week or two I can start doing some more intensive training. I need to build up my leg muscle so I don't lose the flexibility I once had", says Jun. "I really missed going on the last couple of missions with you guys"; she says softly playing with a fork that is sitting on the counter.

"Well we want you healthy and we did okay though. As long as we have your cycle on board we can use the super bird missiles. That was the first thing Joe thought of when he was about to push the button. Oh damn! We're missing Jun. But then we reminded him that your cycle was on board. He still said it was not the same without you and trust me it wasn't."

"You still beat Galactor", replies Jun.

"Yeah we did, but everyone was really quiet. Ryu just didn't seem relaxed as he normally was. Joe actually didn't swear and big bro was totally cranky. It was just weird. The only time there was any real action was when Joe and big bro had a fight over whether or not to use the firebird technique. Joe thought it was the only way to defeat the huge centipede, but big bro said no and ended up slugging Joe", says Jinpei tossing the dishrag aside.

"Oh my", says Jun. "I usually try to break it up."

"I know. You weren't there, but once Joe got knocked down he didn't say anything. That was the amazing part", says Jinpei.

"Hmm very strange", says Jun. "Say Jinpei, it's really slow right now and you've been really good. Why don't we close up for the day and you take me for a ride in your buggy? It's such a nice day. Why don't we go to the park and have a picnic?"

"Great idea sis! I'll pack a lunch and we can hang out there for the day." Jinpei heads into the kitchen and starts pulling out cold cuts and makes a few sandwiches. "Say sis, you know why don't we ask big bro to go along? He hasn't been by in a few days and it would be fun to hang out, you know just the three of us like always."

"Yeah, I don't know what has gotten into him. I haven't heard from him at all", replies Jun. I hope everything is okay and he isn't down. I know it's the anniversary of his father's death Friday and…" She stopped a moment and realized something. "Oh Jinpei, I am SO sorry."

"What is it sis?"

"I was so busy with getting settled back in and going to rehab I forgot your birthday. I feel horrible." Jun starts to tear up.

"It's okay sis, you coming home is my birthday. We'll make it up. Don't worry. After all I am turning 12 and I'm becoming a man so don't be concerned with all that baby stuff."

"Jinpei you are growing up and yes we will make it up", smiles Jun. She lifts her bracelet a moment. ""G1, come in its G-3. Ken its Jun are you there?" She frowns a moment as he hasn't answered. "Oh no, I hope he hasn't done something foolish."

Meanwhile at Kentaro Washio's grave Ken kneels. "Father, I wish you were here to talk to me. I know that you'd know what to tell me as I am so confused right now. I know my duty, to my team, to my country. Dr. Nambu has been a second father to me, raising me and looking out for my welfare when you couldn't. Why can't I have it all? Why must I suffer for the actions of Galactor? You asked me when I thought Jun was dead why I was so upset about losing a teammate, that you had lost many teammates. Well the truth father is that I love her, but I feel powerless. I feel trapped that if I don't do what Dr. Nambu wants I will fail everyone, but at the same time if I was to lose Jun I may as well stop living. I don't want to lie to everyone anymore, but we must. I just don't know what to do…" Just then his bracelet beeps a moment before he hears Jun's voice. He pauses a moment after her final response. He closes his eyes before responding.

"G1 to G-3. Hey Jun what's the scoop?"

"Hi Ken, Jinpei and I are headed to the park and we're going on a picnic. We wondered if you'd like to come along?"

"Um yeah, I would. I just need to finish up what I'm doing and I'll be along", replies Ken.

"Oh okay, what are you doing? Working on your plane?"

"Yeah you could say I'm doing some maintenance", replies Ken.

"Okay we'll meet you in say an hour by the lake", says Jun. "I'm looking forward to seeing you. It's been a few days."

"Me too", replies Ken. "I'll be there in an hour." He sighs and looks at his father's grave. "Yeah, I know what you are saying now. I don't know if I'm more a coward or a sentimental fool." He walks away to get on his motorcycle.


	29. Birds of a Feather Flock Together

Chapter 29

Jun and Jinpei have been waiting about half an hour when Ken finally arrives at the park. He drops down onto the blanket that they have spread on the ground.

"You're late big bro", says Jinpei.

"Yeah sorry, I needed to finish up what I was doing", replies Ken looking at Jun out of the corner of his eye.

"What exactly were you doing", asks Jun.

"Just stuff", replies Ken. Jun frowns at him a moment before handing him a sandwich.

"If you were too busy to come today you should have just said so", says Jun glaring at him. "Obviously your plane means more than having lunch with us. If that's what you were really doing."

"What's your problem today", asks Ken. "I'm here aren't I? Geez Jun give me some space."

"Space? You need space? You've never had anything but space Mr. Eagle. Go soaring back to your airfield for all I care", snaps Jun.

At this point Jinpei's head keeps bopping back and forth between Ken and Jun. "Whoa, big bro, sis, what are you doing? You guys never argue and I know that you're happy to see each other, right?" Jun folds her arms and looks away. Ken scowls and takes a bite of his sandwich.

"She started it", replies Ken. "Instead of just dropping it, she's accusing me of making up some story. Okay, I worked on my plane today and I also went to my Dad's grave. Satisfied?" He turns to Jun who has turned to look at him.

"I thought you might be going there. I remembered on Friday it's been a year", replies Jun.

"Yeah, well I just needed to go there to think out loud. Sometimes it helps by just being there I can talk to him and it makes me feel like he is really there. I mean technically his body isn't there, but his spirit is", says Ken softly looking at Jun.

"Oh Ken, I'm sorry for getting suspicious. I only do it as I care about you", replies Jun as she lays her hand on his arm.

"That's it, the swallow is taking a trip over to the petting zoo", replies Jinpei jumping up. "I am not going to sit here while you two make goo goo eyes at each other."

"Jinpei!", says Jun as her face turns pink.

"Little bro, you are just cruising for a ..", starts Ken as Jinpei runs off.

"He is such a little devil", says Jun. "But he has been an angel these last couple of weeks. I couldn't ask for a better little brother."

"So how are you feeling", asks Ken.

"I'm feeling much better. Dr. Nambu says I can return to my training, maybe the week after next. I should be back with the team shortly after that. I've missed not being on the missions with all of you. I've missed my motorcycle too." She laughs a moment before she realizes Ken isn't laughing. "What's wrong? You seem really down today Ken."

"I was just thinking. How lucky we've all been. I've always been so eager to go into battle. To get Katse and I've never really thought about the possibility that one of us could die. I mean we've always came close, but none of us have ever been hurt badly enough to be hospitalized. You were in a coma Jun, you could of died. I don't know how I could live with it if you died." He looks away to watch a child flying a kite with his father remembering how once he had done the same thing before the man he idolized disappeared from his life.

"You must never feel guilty if anything happens to me Ken. I was chosen for this team the same as you were. We all know the risks and we've all made the choice to fight Galactor for the interest of the world. I can't say I don't want Katse dead. I'd like to enjoy my life a little more", says Jun.

"I think we all need to chill out once in a while", replies Ken. "I've always been opposed to that, but since our kidnapping I've realized that life is just too short and you need to live each day as it's your last."

"Amen to that", replies Jun. "I hope Jinpei washes his hands after petting the animals."

"Why should he? He's a monkey anyway", replies Ken arching his brow at her.

"Very true", replies Jun. "Oh Ken, its such a beautiful day. Look at how the sun reflects off the lake."

Ken nods a moment before he says, "Hey Jun, I have an idea. Let's go on the swan paddle boats." He motions towards the boats that are turning around the lake. "You don't even have to paddle. I'll do the paddling."

"Sounds like fun and I should be okay. I've been doing some light exercising at home", replies Jun pleased to see that Ken was actually taking his own advice and willing to do something relaxing that didn't involve planes, missiles or bombs.

Helping her to her feet they slowly walk over to the dock and Ken pulls out some money and hands it to the attendant. He extends his hand to help her into the boat and then takes a seat beside her. Paddling away from the dock they start around the lake. Jun smiles to herself as she can't believe her luck that he is actually spending quality time alone with her.

Ken clears his throat a moment before saying, "I want to apologize to you."

"Why would you think you needed to apologize to me", asks Jun in surprise.

"I've been neglecting you lately. I promised you on the island I wasn't going to do that and I've gone back on that promise." He sighs as they continue to paddle. "I met with Dr. Nambu the day after you came home. He was not happy that I continued to stay at the joint for the remainder of that week. I would have stayed longer, but I couldn't prolong it any longer. He ordered me home."

"Oh, well that's okay Ken. You stayed longer than I thought you would. It was really nice of you to help Jinpei and me. We're okay, really", says Jun.

"No you don't understand. He has become obsessed with my behavior, to the point I have to give him a schedule of my activities weekly. I have to account for every moment of my day. If you thought I felt like a prisoner before, now I feel like an absolute slave to the Science Ninja Team", replies Ken looking at her sadly.

"That doesn't make sense, why in the world would you have to account for all of your time? You're of legal age. No one can tell you what to do when you aren't on a mission", says Jun firmly. "I just called you this morning, this wasn't planned ahead of time. He wouldn't actually be angry that you came to lunch with Jinpei and me would he?"

"No he told me that I can socialize with the team", replies Ken. "But it's not that simple."

"What do you mean", asks Jun. "You've always hung out with us in your spare time. What's changed?"

"He said that under no circumstances, unless on a mission I am not to spend any one on one time with you. If he catches me with you, like we're doing now, he threatened to.." Ken slams his fist into the side of the swan boat.

"What? What is he going to do", asks Jun.

"He said that if I couldn't abide by his wishes and keep my thoughts on my work that I'd no longer be considered Gatchaman. He'd make Joe the Condor be Gatchaman and Ken the Eagle would then be known as #2", replies Ken.

"Why does he think that I am so bad for you", says Jun softly. "Is it because I'm an orphan who doesn't know who her family is? Is he afraid that I will convince you to quit the Science Ninja Team? What is it?" At this point their turn around the lake has ended and they dock the boat. Ken disembarks and holds his hand out to Jun who climbs up onto the dock beside him.

Looking around he takes her hand a moment and they walk along the path beyond some trees where he sits her down on a park bench. She looks at him as she waits for his answer all the while he continues to hold her hand.

"I don't want to be removed as Gatchaman. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean to sound conceited. I truly don't, but if there is one thing I think I am good at besides flying is being Gatchaman. I love Joe like a brother, despite our disagreements. If anything ever happened to him I'd be devastated, but I still wouldn't want to serve under him. I couldn't handle being demoted", says Ken softly looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"So you're telling me that after all the pressure that Dr. Nambu is putting on you that you are breaking it off with me? I know your duty comes first, it always has. I just hoped that there was room in there somewhere for me", says Jun looking down at the ground. She tries to pull her hand away from him.

"No you don't understand. I have to let Dr. Nambu think that I've accepted my fate. That I've chosen the team over you, but he doesn't have to know that nothing has changed. We can act just as before, with no one being the wiser. When we're in situations like this we can just be ourselves", says Ken with pleading eyes.

"But for how long will this go on? I have to ask you what your aspirations are Ken. If Katse isn't defeated and the team remains activated for five, ten years. Will you stay in that position that whole time? Don't you want anything for yourself? I know I'm jumping ahead here, but I want a real relationship Ken. I'm only sixteen, but I know down the road I want a house, a family, and a dog to play with. I'm not a girl that just fools around Ken. Can you guarantee that you can give me all that someday."

"I can't guarantee I'll even be alive", replies Ken. "No one can predict the future Jun. All I can say is that I'm happiest when I'm with you. I don't want to date anyone else. I know we haven't technically dated. I always thought we just had an unspoken agreement and I suppose that was a selfish way to think on my part. You're beautiful and smart. I shouldn't have a right to hold you up on your dreams. I can only promise you today and the day after that and each day as it comes along. If the day comes that Galactor is defeated I'll be there for you morning, noon and night. You'll always have been and always will be my true love Jun."

"Oh Ken I've always loved you too", replies Jun caressing his cheek a moment. "But I would never want to be the cause of you being removed. If Dr. Nambu was ever to discover us like this.."

"He won't", replies Ken. "Because I won't let him and if necessary we have three friends who are behind us all the way." Looking around and not seeing anyone around he puts his arm around Jun and pulls her towards him on the bench. She smiles at him as he leans in and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and sighs softly as he deepens the kiss. Running his tongue over her bottom lip he seeks entrance. This is the most passionate kiss she has gotten as their tongues duel and she finds herself wanting to be closer. Pulling her into his lap she straddles him as they continue exploring each other's mouths. She runs her hands though his hair. He in turn slowly lifts up the back of her shirt, starting to caress her bare back.

Just then they pull apart as they hear someone clearing their throat. Jun slowly turns around to find a police officer standing there. She turns beat red as he stares at the two of them. "Sorry to interrupt this little public display of affection, but does this young man belong to you?" He points at a laughing Jinpei.

"Uh yeah he does", replies Ken rubbing his eyes with embarrassment.

"Well he just let all the goats out of the pen and they're running all over the park, so I suggest that you better take him home before he does anymore damage. Also, I suggest that you two get a room next time."

He walks away. "Gee sis, I've never seen you and big bro sit that close before", teases Jinpei as Jun again turns red.

"Shut up you nimrod! We're going home right now", she yells as she climbs off of Ken. Ken cringes as the two of them fight.

"Um I'm going back to the airfield, catch ya later", replies Ken as he gets up to start to walk away. "Oh Jun, I actually have a test pilot's dinner this Saturday that I need to go to. I wonder if you'd be game to go with me."

"Um yeah that sounds out of sight", replies Jun. "But won't.. he be there?"

"Cool, its formal, you don't have to wear your civvies", he replies as he walks backwards a few steps. "And NO he won't be there."

"Sounds great", replies Jun as they beam at one another.

"I'm going to be sick", says Jinpei as he flutters his lashes and makes gagging sounds.

"Once again, shut up nimrod", yells Jun as Ken laughs to himself as he heads out to the parking lot.

"Aww sis, come on I know you love that you have a real date with Ken", says Jinpei as they turn to go retrieve their picnic belongings.


	30. No Time for Nest Building

Chapter 30

The members of the Science Ninja Team were called to the base early that Saturday. Jun decided to ride with Jinpei although she officially wasn't back yet. Upon arriving Joe and Ryu cheerfully welcomed her back. As she dropped down into her usual spot next to Ken he gave her a nod and a small smile before turning his attention to Dr. Nambu.

I've called you together as the rumor is that Galactor is focusing on finding the location of this base. The situation is this, that if the base is found we can move it, but it takes time and we just may not have enough to prevent a full attack.

"So what are you saying Doctor, that we're defenseless", asks Ken.

"Not totally defenseless, but I think that we need to remain aware of Galactor's intensions. Katse won't give up and if he finds this base his mission is to destroy it", replies Dr. Nambu.

"But what about all the scientists and engineers that are working on the Mantle Project", asks Jun with tears in her eyes. "We need to be able to protect them. Do you think we should move the location of the base now, or possibly pack up the technology and move it to another ISO facility?"

"It's impossible to do Jun. Yes we could move the base now, but as I've said it takes time to move and with this latest intelligence reaching us, it may only be a matter of days before Katse locates the base whether its moved or not. We can't possibly load up the computers, equipment, data and everyone located here in the base in a timely manner. We have no choice but to stay here."

"Oh my", says Jun. "So we are going to have casualties if anything happens."

"Quite possibly, which is why I've called you in. You'll all be on call until this latest threat has been eliminated. Keep close to your G machines and under no circumstances turn your communicators off. I could be calling you at under a moments notice. Jun, I know you aren't officially back to active duty, but if something happens I'll have no choice but ask that you report with the others. You can take your motorcycle when you leave, I just ask you be extremely careful and don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Doctor, don't you think that you are pushing Jun a little too hard? I mean she just had surgery a few weeks ago. She hasn't been on a mission and she is way out of practice", asks Ken with concern.

"I can handle it Ken, stop babying me", snaps Jun before Dr. Nambu can answer. "I'm not going to be left behind if the base gets attacked. If the team goes, I go."

"I understand, but if you're only going to be taking the chance of injuring yourself worse or falling into Galactor hands because your skills aren't up to par I or rather we would not want you to risk it", replies Ken looking at her sideways before looking back at Nambu.

"Jun says she can handle it. Let the lady make her own decisions Commander", interrupts Joe. "Its Jun's choice. Stop acting the bodyguard and just cool it."

Ken glares at Joe at a moment before Dr. Nambu speaks. "I agree Ken, but Jun has been trained for this job. Just because she isn't 100 doesn't mean she can't be an effective team member. None of us, myself included want to see any team member injured, but we must not try to sugar coat the objective. By protecting Jun you jeopardize the mission at hand and you need to remember that. Jun will report for duty if called."

Jun steals a glance at Ken who nods reluctantly in agreement.

"If there isn't anything else Doctor I have to go help my Dad fix his boat", says Ryu. "It's been leaking bad and he needs me and my little brother to patch it before tomorrow. He thinks it's going to sink right at the dock."

"That's fine Ryu, just remember that if I call you, I need you here ASAP", replies Dr. Nambu first looking at Ryu and then Joe before focusing on Ken and Jun. They weren't sitting as close as normally and Ken looked agitated. "You're all free to go, but I'd like to speak to Jun for a few minutes alone."

Both Ken and Jun look at Dr. Nambu in surprise. Ken's mouth opens a moment before coming back to his senses. He gets up with all the others and turns to look at Jun still sitting on the couch. Acting indifferent Ken walks away. "Thanks for the update Doctor, catch ya later Jun." He follows Ryu and Jinpei out the door as Joe closes it.

"So what did you need to talk to me about Doctor", asks Jun.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling. I haven't seen you over these past few weeks", replies Dr. Nambu.

"I'm feeling much better", replies Jun. "I feel practically back to my old self. Jinpei has been a huge help with the joint. He lets me rest when I get tired and he has been so better behaved than normally."

"That's good to hear that Jinpei is being responsible", replies Dr. Nambu. "Has the rest of the team been keeping you updated on the missions?"

"Yes Ryu, Joe and Ken all come to the joint every few days to visit and update me on what's been going on", says Jun.

"Jun I need to talk to you about what happened at the Galactor base when you and Ken were taken. It's my understanding from Joe that Ken had a meltdown over giving classified information under duress. That he sabotaged his own means of escape and refused to listen to either Joe or you. It took force to remove him", says Nambu.

"Yes Ken was guilty for failing the team even though he was given truth serum. I told him not to let them give it to him. They were going to kill me, but I knew that it was important to the team for us not to give away the information. I take responsibility for him feeling he needed to protect me", replies Jun.

"This disturbs me. I can't say what I would have done in Ken's situation, but he has been trained to deal with hostage negotiations. He is the leader and shouldn't have backed down to Galactor demands either", says Nambu. "I also understand from Joe that he tried to get you to leave when Ken refused to vacate the area and you demanded to be left with Ken to die. I need to know Jun why would you have done that?"

Jun pauses for a moment before answering. "I wouldn't have left any of my teammates to die alone. One of my fears is to die alone and I wouldn't want any of the guys to have to suffer that alone."

"Jun I spoke to Ken while you were in a coma about your living will. He has revealed that you and he have come to the conclusion that you have feelings beyond your teammate status. He confessed you've kissed and I need to know how these feelings are going to affect the Science Ninja Team from doing what they've been assigned to do.

Jun nervously uncrosses her legs and re-crosses them before looking at Dr. Nambu straight in the eye. "Dr. Nambu, you know that I've had a crush on Ken since I was a child. We're teenagers, he finally has a crush on me and we've experienced a moment or two of puppy love. It's a normal thing to happen. You were young once and it will pass. We've all had them. He was just being emotional with me being in a coma and was probably very stressed. We had just had a horrible experience. He probably should have been seeing a therapist for all that was going on. As for the meltdown, Ken can't handle failure. It's in his personality to be a perfectionist. That's why it's hard for so many people to get to know the real Ken, but he is a wonderful person and I'm proud to call him my commander."

"You have a lot of faith in Ken and I know you two are young, but I don't want the objectivity of the team to be compromised. If you two were a bit older and we weren't in such bad times of course you'd be the first girl I would want to see Ken be with, but I'll be honest your closeness at the moment disturbs me. I've asked Ken to keep his distance from you. Crushes turn into love and dating, physical intimacy and frankly Jun I will put it out there it would be devastating to the Science Ninja Team if you ever got pregnant. That and the fact that Ken's attention span is not always the most focused and if he loses sight of what he needs to be doing it could be mean his death. I ask you to think seriously about what I've said to you today." Dr. Nambu looks away.

Jun turns pink. "Dr. Nambu I've admitted we've kissed a couple of times, but I'm not a promiscuous girl. I would never.. I'm only sixteen and I can't believe that you think that we would make a mistake like that. I'm not only embarrassed but also offended that you'd think that we would throw everything away for a few cheap thrills. Both Ken and I respect our jobs and would never endanger each other's lives or the rest of the team's. The team always comes first with us and while yes, we would like some fun time once in a while and a whole lot more world peace, we both know it isn't going to happen for a while. So until then we deal with our lives and only hope for a better future where we can all live our own lives doing what we want to and loving whom we want to. I need to go get ready for an appointment I have." She walks to the door.

"I can see why Ken has fallen for you", replies Nambu with a small smile as Jun turns to look at him. "You're just alike in a lot of ways. Um.. have fun at the test pilot's dinner." Jun looks at him in shock. "It's black tie, do you actually think I would expect Ken to either go alone or want to take anyone else?" He chuckles a moment as Jun opens the door and enters the hallway to find Ken leaning beside the door with arms folded.

"You heard everything", asks Jun turning pinker than normal.

"Yeah, but we don't have to discuss it. But everything you said is the truth, you gave it to him good", replies Ken turning to look at her. "And he's right. We are really alike you and I. We both fight for what we believe in and take care of those nearest to our hearts." He caresses her cheek a moment. "I'll pick you up at eight", he says softly giving her a small peck on the cheek before taking a step backwards. "You were wrong about only one thing though. This thing you and I have isn't going to pass you know, it's the real thing."

"Well I wanted to ease his worries", replies Jun. Ken gives her a smile before he retreats down the hallway. Jun goes to recover her motorcycle so she can home to pick out her outfit for their night out.


	31. A Bird in Monkeystyle

Chapter 31

Jun turns nervously in front of her bedroom mirror. Looking at the green dress that she donned. Being a color-coordinated type of girl she has bought green strappy high heels. She has also chosen a fine chain with a rhinestone butterfly and small rhinestone droplet earrings to match. Her hair was the biggest challenge. Spending a total of an hour on it she had swept it up in a clip and after using the curling iron she had gotten the curls just right. Spraying it in place she had finally gotten her makeup perfect. She then sprays herself with a rare luxury, perfume. Ryu was allergic and she wasn't allowed to wear any type of scents on board the God Phoenix. Being in close quarters there was no way to avoid Ryu's allergies so she made sure to go scentless, even to the point of not being able to wear any fragrance type of deodorant. But tonight, she could be her girly self.

"You're going to crack the mirror if you keep staring at yourself", says Jinpei from the doorway.

"Oh shut up Jinpei, you're always ranking on me", replies Jun touching up her lipstick.

"Well sis, I'm just saying that you're overdoing it. You look awesome, you really do and big bro is going to be awestruck by you. Just relax", replies Jinpei.

"You are my brother right? You haven't gone out and kidnapped him and replaced him with a kind and sensitive substitution that is giving me compliments instead of telling me I need a makeover", replies Jun in surprise.

"You never needed a makeover, I was pulling on your chain. You're my sister; I'm supposed to pretend I think you are ugly. But you're not. I was just being mean", replies Jinpei. Just then they hear a rapping at the downstairs door of the joint.

"Oh wow, he's here already", says Jun looking at the clock on the wall. Its 7:45."

"That's big bro for ya. He's always on time", replies Jinpei. "I'll answer it and then you can make your grand entrance", says Jinpei. Jun nods and grabs the small rhinestone purse that she had bought as well.

"Oh Jinpei, one thing", says Jun grabbing his arm as he turns to go answer the door. "I know that you like to tease Ken and I about the whole concept of dating thing, but can I ask you a huge favor? I should have asked you this before. You didn't happen to mention to Ryu or Joe about tonight did you?"

Jinpei turns red. "Um well actually I did mention to Joe that big bro had asked you to attend the dinner with him. I didn't think it was a big deal and all."

"Oh, what did he say", asks Jun frowning.

"He didn't say much actually. But he did say that it finally was time for the chicken to turn into a rooster. I wasn't really exactly sure what he meant by that, but he told me to tell you to have a good time and to be easy on big bro as he is doesn't get out much."

Jun starts to laugh at what Jinpei said. "Joe is just being funny Jinpei. Now go answer the door. They hear the knocking getting louder and when Jinpei reaches the door he is flabbergasted to find Ken dressed in a tuxedo, his hair somewhat neater but still the same flowing auburn mane as always.

"Hey little brother, how are you", asks Ken pulling at his collar.

"A whole lot more calm then you look at the moment", replies Jinpei opening the door for Ken to pass.

"Yeah I'm not used to wearing one of these monkey suits. This is worse than birdstyle", replies Ken nervously rocking from heel to toe as he looks around the joint. "Um is your sister almost ready to go?"

"Um yeah she will be down in a minute", says Jinpei. "So you've got your motorcycle?"

"No I brought the car tonight, I figured escorting a girl to a dinner dance I should really bring the car, or rather well Joe gave me a few words of advice", replies Ken.

"You took advice from Joe", asks Jinpei in amazement.

"Well um yeah, he has better luck with dating than I have, so I kinda asked him for a few pointers. He actually came with me to pick out the tux, told me to bring my car and even suggested buying Jun…"

"Buying me what", asks Jun approaching Ken and her brother.

Ken is awestruck when he sees Jun. The dress she is wearing is the same one that he had seen in the closet when he had taken a peek into her life. He can't remember when she has looked lovelier than she does now. He stands there a moment with open mouth until Jinpei kicks him in the back of the ankle.

"Wow.. Jun you look incredible.. I mean you look out of sight", says Ken.

"You clean up rather well yourself commander", smiles Jun. "Why are you holding your hands behind your back?"

"Oh this, this is for you", says Ken holding out a single red rose to Jun he turns a slight shade of red himself as he scratches his head. "Um I was telling Jinpei that I'm not good at this dating thing, so I asked Joe for a few hints. He said that girls like flowers and I wasn't sure it was the thing to get you after that jigokiller incident, but he said you wouldn't care."

"And I don't. That was really sweet of you to get me this Ken", says Jun stepping forward with the flower in hand she gives him a small peck on the cheek. "Jinpei, would you mind putting this in water?" She hands it to her brother.

"Yeah I guess so, Jinpei do this, Jinpei do that. Just get going you guys, you'll be late."

Jun starts to put her jacket on and Ken steps forward to help the jacket on. Putting his hands on her shoulders from behind he says, "Okay we're off. See ya later Jinpei." He opens the door for Jun and as she walks by he is drawn in by the perfume he smells.

"Oh one more thing big bro", says Jinpei walking up to the door. Jun has already walked halfway down the sidewalk.

"Yeah", says Ken looking at him.

"You have a good time, but you treat my sister right or I'll kick your ass", says Jinpei.

"Hey I'm still your commander and if I don't treat your sister right she'll kick my ass anyway. See ya later Jinpei." He walks Jun to the car and opens the door for her. After she is in he gets into the driver's side and starts the car.

"What did he want", asks Jun.

"He's putting me in my place", laughs Ken as they drive away.

Meanwhile Jinpei has locked the door. He jumps up and down. "Big bro and sis on a date…yay!!! Freedom!!!" He starts skipping around between the tables.


	32. When I See You Smile

Chapter 32

The dinner was being held at one of the upscale hotels in Utoland. Ken and Jun had arrived and were escorted to a table shared by three other couples. Ken nodded to the three young men that he had known for a couple of years as he pulled out Jun's chair for her to sit. After sitting down he introduced Nick, Matt and Mark to Jun. She smiled politely and was then introduced to Nick and Mark's wives and Matt's girlfriend. They were all several years older than her and Ken and she looked at him with pride to know he was the youngest test pilot the ISO currently had.

A waiter came over and offered the two of them a glass of champagne, which they both took. "This is a lovely place", says Jun to Ken looking around the room. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No, actually this is a new event that just started this year", says Ken. "We've never been given a formal dinner like this. I understand there are going to be some awards presented as well." He covers Jun's hand with his own on the table. "Thank you for coming with me Jun. I don't like these type of affairs, but I'm feeling at ease with you here by my side."

"Anytime Ken, I'm always here for you", replies Jun with a smile.

"I know. I just want to say that I appreciate you and want you to know that you always make me feel like I can take on the world." He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. She blushes a moment before responding.

"Well like I said before, I feel happiest when I am with you. So there is nothing to thank me for Ken." Just then they are served their salad and they continue to chat about various topics being mindful that there are others around them and therefore being vague about any topic regarding the Science Ninja Team. They chat a bit with their tablemates but it's obvious that this one night they are just interested in each other.

"I've looked into giving lessons to some of the ISO candidates just coming into the program", says Ken. "I can pick up a few extra bucks by doing that on the side."

"That's great Ken", replies Jun.

"I want to pay off my tab at the joint', he replies as reaches for a roll in nearby basket.

"I told you not to worry about that", replies Jun.

"No, its time I started acting like a man and not be mooching off you", he replies. "Here I am a leader and I'm acting like a jerk." He looks at her to see her green eyes light up with amazement.

"Ken, this change in you is unbelievable. I'm so proud of you", says Jun.

"It took some waking up, but I think I have it all sorted out now", says Ken. "My priorities are going to be tested, but after what you said the other day about what your goals were for the future I realized that I've been being really clueless about what is important in life. First things first I want us to make an appointment with a lawyer about Jinpei's guardianship."

"Wow, you're serious? You really do want to share custody with me", asks Jun. "I thought that you were just being nice about it at the time."

"Why would I do that", asks Ken frowning at her. "I don't lie Jun and if I say I wanted to help out with Jinpei I really meant it. I don't have a lawyer, but I suppose we could find one, what do you say?"

"Um I actually have one already and if you aren't opposed to it, we can use the one I have", says Jun. "But I want you to know that this is only so Jinpei has two people devoted to him. I don't need financial support for him. I've been doing just fine. I think he feels like he needs a guy around sometimes and I think that would be good for him."

Ken nods a moment. "Yeah, but I was thinking of the bigger picture. How are you going to be able to afford to send him to college if he wants to go? Say in seven years the war has ended, which I hope it has and he decides he wants to go to some big school. There's no way you are going to be able to afford that."

"Ken you're thinking way to far ahead", smiles Jun. "You don't need to burden yourself with what I've been doing for years. Just be a friend to Jinpei and someone I can bounce things off of. It's not like this is your biological child that you're responsible for."

Ken turns red for a moment with the thought of him and Jun sharing a child, which hadn't really occurred to him in the past but was not looking too objectionable in the future. He thought about a smaller version of himself, but with green eyes and a miniature Jun with blue eyes. Spacing a moment he found Jun waving a hand in his face.

"Earth to Ken, the waitress wants to know if you are finished with your plate."

"Oh yeah, thanks", says Ken handing over the plate.

"You're acting weird tonight", says Jun. "Are you sure you're okay?" "You're acting way too serious."

"No, I'm fine, really", says Ken taking a large sip of champagne. "Just thinking out loud. Just then their dinner is served which is a surf and turf combination of lobster tail and steak."

"This food looks heavenly", says Jun. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for inviting me. This is the best food I've had in a year. Jinpei cooks, but his idea of cooking is hamburgers, fries, and hotdogs. He feeds us lots of fast food and other junk. I on the other hand admit it, I can't cook." She looks sheepishly at Ken.

"Well no one is perfect Jun, take lessons", says Ken stabbing at his baked potato.

"I've thought of that. There are lessons through the local community college and it would be not only a personal gain, but a smart business move as well. I think I'll check it out next week one afternoon. I have training in the mornings, but my afternoons are free."

"Yeah I know. Dr. Nambu assigned you Joe to be your trainer", says Ken flatly.

"He did? I wonder why he didn't just assign you", says Jun.

"Well, we know why he didn't", says Ken. "I trust Joe to get you ready for duty again."

After dessert of cherry cheesecake the DJ started taking requests. Jun is surprised to see Ken walk up to the DJ and after a moment of discussion returns to Jun. Dropping down beside her she raises an eyebrow.

"Did you just request a song?"

"That I did do", replies Ken. "Just something that they used to play on the radio when I was a kid. An older song, but I find myself humming it quite often."

A few moments later the first strands start to the nineties ballad, "When I See You Smile", by Bad English.

"Wow, this is an oldie", says Jun. "I remember the melody but I don't remember the words." Ken gets up and pulls Jun to her feet.

"Well listen to them and you'll know just how I feel", says Ken with a grin as he leads her towards the dance floor. Pulling her close he wraps his arms around her waist while she slides her hands around his neck. Sighing she leans her head against his chest and listens to the words of the song that obviously meant enough for him to request it as the first song they'd ever danced to.

COPYRIGHTED LYRICS 

_Sometimes I wonder  
if I'd ever make it through  
Through this world  
without having in you  
I just wouldn't have a clue_

Cause sometimes it seems  
Like this world's closing in on me  
And there's no way of breaking free  
And then I see you reach for me

Sometimes I wanna give up  
Wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight  
And then I see you baby  
And everything's alright  
Everything's alright

Ken leans his forehead against Jun's at this moment. She starts to speak but he shushes her. "Just listen to the words Jun." She nods as the two of them sway to the music.

When I see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile

I see a ray of light  
Oh I see it shining  
right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Baby when I see you smile at me  
Oh yeah

Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do  
What the touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing that I ever knew 

Hey   
And when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it  
Cause you're here with me now  
I wanna ask you baby  
It's all I'll ever need  
All I'll ever need

When I see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile 

I see a ray of light  
Oh I see it shining  
right through the rain  
When I see you smile baby  
Baby when I see you smile at me 

Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight  
Then one look at you baby  
And everything's alright  
Hey everything's alright  
It's alright 

When I see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light  
Oh I see it shining  
right through the rain  
Yeah 

When I see you smile  
Yeah I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything now 

When I see you smile  
Oh yeah  
Baby when I see you smile  
Smile at me

The music slowly ends at this point and he pulls away from her a moment to look into her eyes. Giving him a big smile she nods to acknowledge where he is coming from. He gives her a small kiss on the lips and turns her towards the table. Two of the couples are still dancing out on the dance floor.

"I love the words to that song", says Jun. "Is that really how you feel?"

"I think it fits perfectly. All those times that I wanted to give in, that I told Nambu that I was sick of doing it, to let someone else save the world and then I'd turn toward you and you'd just give me a smile. I could face the world and I did", says Ken.

"And here I thought you weren't even sentimental", replies Jun with a chuckle.

"There are many things you don't know about Ken Washio", he replies back with a grin.

"And I am so looking forward to finding out all of your secrets", flirts back Jun as the master of ceremony announces that they are starting the program. After several presentations its announced that Ken has won the coveted award of "Most Valuable Pilot" and he goes forward to accept his plaque with both pride and grace. Jun beams with admiration on the accomplishments he has made in his short life and squeezes his arm as he comes back to show off his award to her.

"Oh Ken, congratulations", exclaims Jun. "What a wonderful ending to such a special evening." She reads the inscription before handing it back to him. "I'm really proud of you." He leans in and kisses her again.

After dancing a couple of more slow songs the two decide that it is getting late and after helping Jun with her jacket Ken escorts her back to the car. Chatting away on the way back to the joint they lose track of time and before they know it Ken has pulled up to the door of Jun's home. Helping her out of the car he escorts her to the front door and she digs in her purse for her key. Unlocking it, she turns to him a moment.

"Thank you again for inviting me. I had a great time", she says softly.

"Thank you for coming with me. There's no one else that I would want to have shared that with", he replies. "Night Jun." He gives her another small kiss on the lips and as he pulls away Jun grabs him by the tuxedo lapels.

"Ken, you know we are officially dating and that was a really lame good night kiss", replies Jun grinning at him.

"Oh, it was", replies Ken.

"Um yeah. Although I won't blame you as obviously Joe couldn't give you all the pointers you were going to need." She leans in and the two of them passionately kiss, wrapping themselves around one another. Leaning Jun against the wall Ken starts to nip at the soft, pale skin of her neck. Moaning she pulls his mouth to hers again.

After a few more minutes they pull apart panting. Resting his forehead against hers he says, "I should go."

"Yeah, that is probably for the best", replies Jun softly as they reach for each other again and lip lock again. Not wanting to leave Ken knows he must as he can't let this advance any further. Just as he is about to release Jun a flash blinds him. The two of them jump apart thinking that Katse has at last found them, only to be confronted by Jinpei in pajamas with a camera.

"Ha! I got it, Joe said he'd pay me a $100 if I got one", he runs quickly into the joint.

"You nimrod! I'm going to wring your neck", yells Jun. She turns to Ken and gives him another kiss. "Night Ken, thank you and I'll talk to you soon." She winks to him as she opens the door to chase her brother down. Ken walks back to his car and smiles to himself as he cracks his knuckles.

"Well I guess you aren't so rusty at dating hey Eagle", he says to himself as he drives away.


	33. Time Ticking Away

Hey everyone, just a couple more chapters to wrap this one up.

Chapter 33

The events over the next six months were devastating. The coral reef base was destroyed and then everyone on the Science Ninja Team became aware something was wrong with Joe. Becoming distant from the team he continuously was moody, exhibited symptoms of being ill and making poor decisions during their battle.

Ken after finally confronting him and not getting a straight answer was forced into a hand-to-hand combat in the middle of an Utoland alley. Only the interruption of Dr. Nambu's call had saved the fight from escalating into a more violent disagreement.

Ken didn't understand what was bothering Joe. He had discussed the situation with Jun, but Joe wouldn't even talk to Jun who was usually the peacekeeper among them all. He would order her away when she offered to talk. He yelled at Jinpei and Ryu more often and just plain ordered everyone to keep their beaks out of his business.

Despite Ken attempting to give Joe a break by leaving him behind on the cobra mission Joe had found it necessary to follow along. Lucky he had, as Ken and Jun would have been dead if it hadn't been for their teammate. Ken had found it hard to accept that he had needed him, being more upset that Joe hadn't been able to follow orders. Jun had scolded Ken and the mood was finally lightened when Joe revealed that he had tracked them using a transmitter device he had hidden in his own cable gun that he had insisted Ken take with them.

Several weeks after the occurrence Joe and Ken are sitting having coffee at a small café. Ken purposely has not taken to Jun's as he wants to talk to him without any of the Science Ninja Team around.

"Okay Joe, enough fist fighting, lets have it", says Ken taking a sip of his coffee. "I know something is wrong and I'm not going to let up on it until you tell me what is bothering you."

"Quit harassing me Ken or I'm going to shove that coffee cup where the sun don't shine", replies Joe with his steel blue eyes flashing.

Ken calmly replies," I'm not scared of your threats. Now as your commander, you have a responsibility to me to let me know what's on your mind. If you're having issues with one of the members, or if you need help I'm here to help you."

Joe starts to laugh. "You think you can help me? There is nothing you can do on this one Ken. I'm the victim of time and there's not much more that words can say."

"You think you haven't accomplished something in your life? What have you put off that you haven't already done? Man, you are the lone wolf, the one that lives for today and the hell with tomorrow. What possibly haven't you done that you haven't", asks Ken.

"Plenty", replies Joe bitterly looking away. "Stop trying to be the buddy and get me to spill my guts to you. It ain't gonna happen. I just regret some things I've done in the past and there is no way that they can be fixed."

"Most everything can be fixed Joe. Sometimes it just takes a little more time", replies Ken.

"It's too late. Too much has happened", replies Joe.

"I can't even fathom what you're talking about brother as you won't tell me what's going on", sighs Ken. He rests his hand on his forehead a moment as he leans on the table and pauses a moment before looking at him. "Is this about Jun? Are you pissed at me because we're finally dating after all these years of her having a crush on me? I know we all liked her when we were younger and I know I haven't always been the most perceptive of people when it comes to people's feelings, but Joe you have to believe me when I say that I truly do.."

"Love Jun", finishes Joe for him. "No Ken, although I have to say Jun is a wonderful girl and I will admit that if you hadn't finally come to your senses I would have pursued her. I'll be honest in that. But even if things didn't work out between the two of you at this point I don't think I could go back and try to change things between Jun and me. She and you are cut from the same cloth. She'll always love you, so I tell you this now. Don't you ever hurt her. Understand? Cause if you do, I will haunt your sorry ass for eternity."

Ken just looks at him and frowns. "You're acting like you're dying or something."

Joe takes a sharp intake of breath. "I gotta go", he replies quickly and gets out of his seat.

"That's it. What's wrong with you. I'm your friend and you won't even talk to me", asks Ken getting up to face him.

"I just can't talk about it", yells Joe shoving Ken back into his chair and storming out of the café.

Ken shakes his head a moment and after paying for his coffee he heads to the joint. It's slow and Jinpei and Jun are cleaning up before the lunch rush. "I need to talk to you", he says quietly to Jun as he sits down on a barstool.

"Oh okay", replies Jun wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "What about?"

"Not here, can you leave for a few minutes", he asks.

She looks surprised for a moment before saying, "Um yeah I'll tell Jinpei I'll be back before the lunch crowd." She goes in the back and comes out. "We're all set. Let's take my bike." They walk out into her garage and she gets on with Ken getting on behind her. Wrapping his arms around her she exits the garage and heads down the street. "Where to", she asks.

"I don't know. Just somewhere quiet where we can talk", replies Ken resting his head on her shoulder.

She frowns a moment. She is wondering what is bothering him. 'If he so much as breaks up with me today I'm going to whip out my yo-yo and hit him in the head with it' she thinks to herself. "What's up Ken? You seem really down. Are you okay?" She pulls into the park and kills the engine. The two of them walk to a bench and sit down to watch the pigeons. This has become a place for the two of them to come to just spend quiet time together over the last few months of mission after mission.

"I don't know how to tell you this", starts Ken quietly.

"Oh my god you're breaking up with me aren't you", accuses Jun.

"No", exclaims Ken. "This has nothing to do with me."

"Then why are you ending our relationship", asks Jun. Her green eyes flashing.

"I'm not! This is about Joe", says Ken.

"Joe? What's going on with Joe", asks Jun.

"I think he is sick and doesn't want to tell us. I think he is dying", says Ken sadly looking away.

"Joe is dying", asks Jun in amazement. "How could he not tell us and let him get help?"

"I don't know Jun", says Ken. "But whenever I figured it out and he stormed away from me I just couldn't handle the concept. I needed to come to talk to you. You heal my wounds and this one cuts way too deep." He looks at her sadly as he takes her hand in his own.

"I know", says Jun tearing up. "I can't believe he wouldn't tell us."

The two of them sit there quietly as they both ponder their own thoughts.


	34. Mourning Condor Joe

Chapter 34

Just weeks later Joe disappeared. The team is devastated and upon discovering the secret base only to find him lying dying in a grassy knoll they gather close. Giving a message to each of them he knows his time is near. Ken turns away in frustration. His heart wants to save Joe while his head knows he has to save the world. He clenches his fist in anger that it has come to this as he hears Joe tell Jun that she needs to find happiness in her life. Jinpei and Ryu are crying and when Ryu begs him to allow Joe to be taken back to the ship it kills Ken to have to say that Condor Joe will be left behind. He knows the team probably hates him at this point, but as Gatchaman he has to make the final decision no matter how hard it is. Leaving his birdrang is the only thing that he can do let Joe know how he really feels.

Minutes later they've taken the secret passageway and tracked down Katse. Throwing a globe at him Ken demands to know what Katse is going to do with it now he has it. Leader X intervenes during the confrontation and much to the surprise and dismay of the entire team they finally witness the demise of Katse. But there is little time to ponder the thought of Katse being dead when the world is about to be destroyed. Jun watches Ken studying the mechanism after their explosives prove powerless against stopping it. When he turns to her and says he is going to climb into the machine she breaks down. She knows that its not being ninja like, but she couldn't handle seeing him die. Begging him not to do it and finally convincing him that dying together would be better than dying alone she embraces him. As the bomb explodes she is thrown to the ground with the expectation of instant death. Her only protection being the eagle's wing that covers her.

After realizing that they came within two seconds of dying and that Joe's number held significance to the situation Ken walks away with Jun following. They walk out to the edge of the great chasm caused by the explosion and stare at the sunset for a moment in silence.

"I can't believe he is really gone", says Jun quietly. Her hand shakes as she wipes the teardrop from her eye. "Why? Why did this have to happen?"

"I killed Joe", says Ken flatly. "I could have saved him and I didn't. I killed my best friend."

"No", exclaims Jun turning to him and grabbing his arm. "Ken, you must not say that. You saw Joe's injuries. They shot him so many times. There is a good chance that Joe wouldn't have survived. Galactor did that to him, not you."

"I know he may not have survived. But I should have tried. Jun, I should have tried", says Ken looking to her with tears in his eyes. She bites her lip as she moves towards him and embraces him. Holding tightly onto her a moment he hears the team approaching from below and steps away only to find Jinpei behind him, handing him his birdrang. He looks at it a moment and then turns away in sadness. Thinking to himself he'll never be able to look at it again in the same way.

The team boards the God Phoenix. Each one of them stares at the empty seat that the Condor should have been occupying. The silence is deafening.

Upon arriving back at their temporary base the team transmutes and disembarks. Standing in a circle they look at each other in confusion. Each of them has lost a friend and the shock of it all has made them realize that they have a lot of thinking to do. Ryu clears his throat a moment. "Well Ken, what now? Katse and Leader X are gone. Do you think we are still needed? Is the war over?"

"I don't know Ryu", says Ken. "Katse is dead and Leader X has left the planet. But Galactor still exists. There will always be someone to take Katse's place as long as Leader X is still out there. I say we head to Dr. Nambu's house and see if he can brief us on the situation and then we'll go from there." He turns a moment and then looks at Jun. "I'll need a lift."

"You could always take the G-2", says Jinpei.

"I'm not driving Joe's car. He may not be here, but it will always be his car", snaps Ken. "Jun, lets go." He quickly walks away with Jun running to catch up with him. As she passes Jinpei she pats him on the head in assurance. Ryu and Jinpei just look at one another.

Once her motorcycle has been unloaded and the two of them are seated Jun turns to look at Ken. "You didn't need to yell at Jinpei. He was just suggesting since it didn't make sense for you to fly out to Dr. Nambu's that you could use the car. He wasn't implying that you were trying to take over ownership of Joe's car."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at him", replies Ken softly. "I'm still in shock. I can't even focus at the moment. I feel like I failed Dr. Nambu. How am I going to tell him that I lost my second in command, that I left him to die alone? Besides I'm where I want to be. I want to ride with you."

Jun gives him a small smile. "You have a seat on my bike anytime. Don't worry about what Dr. Nambu will say. I'll be there with you every step of the way." She reaches for her hand and squeezes it a moment. He nods and gives a small smile back. She revs up the engine and twenty minutes later they pull up in front of Dr. Nambu's house. Jinpei pulls up a moment later with Ryu in the passenger seat of his buggy. The four of them walk into the house as Dr. Nambu stares out the window. Ken and Jun sit on one couch facing Ryu and Jinpei on another.

"I have some bad news Doctor", says Ken slowly as he looks at the ground.

"I heard. Joe is dead", replies Nambu turning around. "One of my children is dead and there is nothing I can do about it. He was a hero to the world. I've just spoken to one my chief engineers who have inspected the bomb mechanisms to learn more about Galactor's capabilities. Did you all know that there was a feather shuriken found inside that machine? It was wedged between the cogs of the wheels. Do you know what that means?"

"Joe saved the world with one throw", replies Ken. "It wasn't our explosives that stopped the explosion from going off. It was Joe."

"That's right", says Nambu. "He was the hero in all of this. Joe saved the world."

"Doctor, what is going to happen to the Science Ninja Team now", asks Jun quietly.

"Katse is dead. You were all witnesses to his death from what I understand. Leader X has left the planet Earth. We don't know where he went. I can't say what is in store for the Science Ninja Team. Your next fight could be tomorrow, it could be next month, next year or even in five years. There is no way to know that. All I can ask is that we stay prepared. Keep fit, both physically and mentally. Always keep your bracelets on as I may need you at a moments notice. The God Phoenix will remain in storage. You can keep your G-machines as all of you depend upon them as civilian aircraft."

"Hey that's not fair", exclaims Ryu. "The God Phoenix is my transportation and its staying at the hanger."

"You have a van", says Jinpei. "You'll make do."

"Well I still don't get a company vehicle and I just think its unfair", says Ryu crossing his arms.

"Ryu all the others use their vehicles daily and have nothing else. Please be understanding during all of this", says Dr. Nambu sharply. "I'll also be storing the condor machine at the hanger as well until we can decide what we are going to do with it. The ISO may want to recycle it for scrap metal or it may become an alternate vehicle for one of our other task force officers."

"Doctor, how can you say that", asks Jun sadly. "That car was Joe's pride and joy and you're already talking about taking it to a scrap heap or giving it away? Over my dead body that will happen." She glares at him with flashing green eyes.

"I'm not the one to make the end decision Jun, that will be the ISO", replies Nambu. "I agree its way to early to be thinking about these things. Now I suggest you all go home and get some rest. You've all got to privately grieve for Joe alone and I think its best that we disband the team for the near future and let you all get some therapy sessions to help you deal with the loss." The team nodded and turned to go. Ryu and Jnipei walked ahead and waited for the others to leave as well. Ken and Jun turned to go when Dr. Nambu stopped them. "I'm going to leave your relationship up to you. I can't be telling you not to date when we're at peacetime. I just ask you to be sensible."

Jun and Ken look at one another in astonishment as they've been sneaking around for months and here Dr. Nambu was giving them permission to finally be together.

"Thank you Dr. Nambu. Jun and I, well we've felt this way a long time and we know that everyday is a gift, for tomorrow Galactor could come back and squash all of our dreams."

Jun doesn't say anything but launches herself into Dr. Nambu's arms and gives him a huge hug in gratitude. Words aren't needed as he knows that Jun has loved Ken as a child and giving them his blessing is all that she has ever wanted.

The two of them say their goodbyes and walk into the hallway. Ryu and Jinpei are nowhere to be found. "Do you think its really possible Ken? Do you think the war is over", asks Jun softly as Ken smiles at her.

"I don't know Jun, but there is something that I'd really like to do. Let's go out again like we did those few months ago. I have something special in mind and I know just the place to do it."

She gives him a small smile and nods as he takes her hand and leads her to her motorcycle. They decide that she'll drop him off at the airfield and later that night he'd pick her up for their date.

As she pulls away from the airfield he watches her turn the corner and he goes inside. Opening up his bedroom closet he tosses boxes and shoes over his shoulder as he finally finds the box he is looking for. Reaching in he smiles as he finds exactly what he is looking for.


	35. The Five Year Plan

Final chapter everyone, please review!!

Chapter 35

Jun glances at the clock and smoothes down the mini dress that she had run out and purchased for her night out with Ken. The dress is backless with a red satin halter type top and the skirt is black velvet. She wears black strappy shoes with rhinestones on them. She has curled her hair, but left it down tonight. Jinpei has gone with Ryu to go fishing the next day. The two of them will spend time reflecting about Joe. Earlier that day she had actually taken Ryu aside as Jinpei was packing his clothes. "I don't know how to say thank you Ryu. You're always there for Jinpei, taking him out on good times. I know he thinks of you as a big brother and I am indebted to you", says Jun.

"I love spending time with Jinpei", says Ryu. "He and Sedji have a lot of fun and matter of fact I'm having my Dad bring along Sedji on the trip. The four of us are going to spend all day tomorrow fishing."

"Still I owe you a lot Ryu. I'm always so focused on the team and I seem to only care about Ken's feelings. I sometimes forget about you and I just want to say that you are the best pilot I know, well with one exception of course", says Jun turning pink.

"Yeah, I know. I'm second to Washio. Always will be, but let me tell you this Jun. The few times that Ken has flown the God Phoenix, it was pretty scary", laughs Ryu as Jinpei comes out of his room with his stuff.

"I'm all set", says Jinpei. "Are you sure you are going to be all right by yourself sis?"

"I'll be fine Jinpei, I'm actually having dinner with Ken tonight and I plan on waxing the dance floor tomorrow. Before I know it you'll be home tomorrow night", says Jun hugging her brother to her. "But I thank you for your concern. Now you have fun with Ryu. I know it's hard with Joe gone."

"I miss him sis", says Jinpei sadly. "I still can't believe that he is gone."

"Joe wouldn't want us to be sad. He'd want us to go on and think of the happy times", says Jun softly. "You have to have faith that you'll see him again Jinpei. It may not be soon, but I know in my heart that we'll all meet Joe Asakura again in good time." She smiles at Jinpei through the tears as Jinpei and Ryu depart. She had waved to them and then had gone upstairs to pull her dress from the closet.

Presently she was dressed and awaiting Ken's arrival. Looking in the mirror she glances down to a small frame that she had just recently purchased and had put her teammates pictures in it. Running her finger over Joe's picture she starts to tear up and muffles a sob with her hand. The last words that he had said to her were now running through her mind. 'Jun you get along with Ken well now. Get out of this business and go find some happiness like other girls.'

"Oh Joe, I can't believe you're really dead", says Jun as she wipes a teardrop from her eye. "You were always the one that seemed invincible even though that always was Ken's line. I miss you so much. You were my best friend. You were someone that understood my little quirks and teased me about my crush on Ken. I can't even tell you about what's been going on with Ken. I'll never have you to talk to anymore." Just then she feels a chill run down her back as she feels a slight brush of air against her back. Turning she realizes she has left the window open. She closes it and opens her closet to retrieve a sweater for her evening out. Grabbing a black velvet purse from the top shelf a box falls spilling its contents onto the floor. Sighing in frustration she drops her purse to the floor to pick up the items and restore them to the box. She stops dead when her hand touches a child's valentine. Opening it she reads, "Roses are red, violet's are blue, we know Jun loves Ken, but Joe loves her too." Sniffling she replaces the valentine in the box that she had received when she was eleven as she hears a knock on the door downstairs.

Replacing the box she grabs her purse and runs down the stairs to open the door for Ken. Smiling at her a moment he then frowns. "Jun, have you been crying?"

Jun shrugs. "Just reminiscing about Joe a bit. It's okay. I know he'd want me to be thinking about the happy times. I told Jinpei we needed to focus on that no matter how hard it is to do." Ken smiles again and nods. He is wearing black pants, a blue polo shirt and a dress jacket. He quickly pulls a bouquet of red roses out from behind his back.

"These are for you."

"They're beautiful", says Jun bringing them to her nose and inhaling deeply. She gives him a smile over the roses and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Let me put them into water before we leave." Ken watches her walk into the back kitchen. She reappears a couple of minutes later and he opens the door for her. She locks the door and they walk towards the car. "Where are we going", she asks as he helps her into the car.

"Oh I think you will recognize it", he replies after he has settled himself into the driver's seat. They chat quietly about various topics as they drive within the city limits of Utoland. Stopping to park the car Ken then opens Jun's door.

"You brought me here with Jinpei! The revolving restaurant with the view of the airport", says Jun's eyes lighting up. "We never got to finish our dinner because Galactor had knocked out the power plant."

"Yeah, I figured that we may have less interruptions this time", replies Ken smiling to her as he offers her his arm. Jun is amazed to find out that Ken has made a reservation and the two of them are escorted to a table placed by a window.

"Its so beautiful at night and look at the stars, its so dreamy", says Jun as she points to the sky.

"Just like you", replies Ken reaching across the table to take her hand. Jun smiles back. "I'm so happy to just be out with you Jun and you look absolutely hot tonight. I know that I should be upset about Joe and I am, but I feel like we can go on. It's going to be difficult, but we can do anything because the four of us are a team." She nods in agreement as the waiter comes over to them to take their order. Ken orders champagne and the two of them toast to a future hopefully filled with peace.

Following the meal Ken pulls Jun to her feet. "There's somewhere else I want to take you", he says. Jun raises her eyebrows at him, but allows herself to be led across the restaurant and across the parking lot. She shivers as she realizes that she has left her sweater back at the Snack J. Ken stops to take his jacket off and wraps it around her shoulders. They get into the car and he drives quietly for a few minutes before Jun asks him. "Where are you taking me now?"

"You will see, it's a surprise", says Ken as he taps his fingers on the steering wheel looking out of the corner of his eye at her. He thinks how beautiful she is and how much of a fool he has been up until the last few months. He finally makes a couple of more turns and parks the car along a quiet street. Walking around to the car he opens the door for her. Reaching for her hand he leads her along a sidewalk.

"You brought me to the Rainbow Fountain!! My favorite place in the whole world", she beams at him as they stop by the railing and look up at the multi-colored water raining down."

"I know how you love it here", says Ken softly. "I've found you here numerous times over the years."

Jun laughs. "I do my thinking here. It's a good spot to come when you're feeling frustrated, sad or just need to be alone."

"Well I hope that after I tell you what I want to tell you that you'll never feel the need to be alone again", says Ken taking both of her hands in his.

"I don't feel alone Ken, now that I know that you really do care about me I feel like you are always with me", says Jun softly. She leans up and kisses him on the lips. After a moment he pulls back from her and dropping one hand starts to fumble for something in his pocket. "What are you looking for? Did you lock the keys in the car again Ken?" Her mouth drops open as she realizes that Ken has pulled out a small velvet box and after opening it has dropped down to one knee.

"Jun, I've loved you since the first time Dr. Nambu introduced us. I've been a fool holding back, but I want you to know that my reasons were both selfish and unrealistic. Katse is dead and Leader X is gone. I can't say that we'll always have peace, that we won't be in a war tomorrow, but my love for you won't go away. I can't promise that we can be together right away. Like Dr. Nambu says another war could happen anytime, I would hope that what we have is special, that you feel it too. We're still young and I know I don't have a right to ask you to wait, but Jun I'm asking anyway. Five years. I promise you that if you will have me I'll pass on being the leader of the Science Ninja Team in five years to be just plain old Ken Washio, test pilot and hopefully husband to Jun. Jun will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Jun stares at him a moment realizing that he has asked for a five-year engagement, but she is only sixteen and that would make her twenty-one when they would finally marry. She knows it is a lot for Ken to promise, to actually sacrifice his position with the Science Ninja Team for her. She looks down into his hopeful blue eyes as she ponders the very question that she had always hoped to hear from him. She looks from his eyes to the antique looking ring in the velvet box. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes a moment before opening them again. "Yes, I will marry you", she replies with tears in her eyes. Ken's eyes open wide and with a large grin he jumps to his feet and swoops her up in a huge hug. Twirling her around he puts her down and gives her a passionate kiss. Breaking apart he takes her left hand and nervously puts the ring on her left hand.

"It was my mother's engagement ring", says Ken quietly. "Dr. Nambu saved it for me for safekeeping. He only gave it back to me when I moved into the shack at the airfield. I've held onto never knowing if there would ever be anyone that I would ever want to give it to. I realized that day on the island when you were taking care of my hand that I wanted to give it to you in the worst way."

Jun smiles and caresses his cheek a moment. "I'm honored to wear your mother's ring and am touched that you entrust me with both the ring and your heart." She leans in and gives him another kiss. Pulling her close Ken runs kisses down her jaw and her neck. He plays with her hair as he ends up back kissing her again. Breaking apart he looks at her a moment. "Come back to the airfield with me", he whispers in her ear.

"You mean you want us to", asks Jun with wide eyes.

"I want us to be together Jun", says Ken. "I want to make love to my fiancée in the worst way", he growls as he kisses her again.

"I want us to be together too Ken", says Jun. Caressing her cheek he leads her back to the car and they end back at the airfield. As they approach the door to his shack he swoops her up in his arms and carries her up to his room. Gently placing her down her body slides the full length of his as he kisses her. He unties her dress and she shivers as his hands gently cup her breasts. He then pushes her dress to the floor and picks her up laying her on the bed. She pulls on his shirt and they manage to pull it over his head. She moans as she finally feels his flesh against hers.

Wiggling out of his pants he runs his hand down Jun's side and leans over to kiss her again. She runs her hand through his hair and then down his bare back as he feasts on her lips and then begins to rain kisses down her throat before paying homage to her breasts. "Oh Ken, I always hoped that it would be like this. I wanted you to be my first." He stops and looks at her.

"You mean you and Koji didn't?"

"I could never be with Koji this way. I only loved you", says Jun cupping his face in her hands a moment before he kisses her again. Five minutes later the two of them have shed the rest of their clothing and Ken lies above Jun.

"Are you sure Jun? I mean I can stop if you want me to", pants Ken looking hopeful but worried at the same time.

"No Ken, I need you", says Jun as she pulls him closer he enters her. The two of them have finally joined together in the way that they were always meant to.

Twenty minutes later the two of them lie beneath the covers of his bed. "Jun you've given me something so special", says Ken softly as he holds her close. "You've given to me your body and soul. I'll love you always my swan."

She smiles and snuggles closer. "And I'll always love you my eagle. Joe was right at least about that. I've found happiness like other girls. I just hope that peacetime lasts long enough for us to get married."

"Me too Jun, me too", replies Ken.

Just then something falls onto Ken's chest.

"What the hell", he yells as he pick's up a feather shuriken that apparently has fallen from the ceiling.

"How did it get up there", asks Jun sitting up.

"I have no idea, but something tells me that Joe just told me 'way to go Ken'", laughs Ken as Jun punches him in the arm before snuggling down again.

"How are we ever going to survive without him Ken", asks Jun.

"I don't know Jun, time will tell, but Joe had survival skills that none of us will ever have. Who knows, we may see him again sooner than we think", replies Ken as he drops a kiss on her forehead.

THE END


End file.
